Escape to the Sand
by thorny21
Summary: After a harsh fight with her boyfriend Sasuke, Saara Kamizuki needed to get away. Sent to Suna for a month will Saara be able to escape the abuse and maybe love again? Sasuke U, Gaara, OC's Saara, Jesshika and Kerii.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii. **

"I am glad that everyone made it back from this mission safe and sound. I know it was very long and difficult. Thank you for your mission report, Kakashi. Now I order you all to take the next few days off. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" The hokage's office doors swung open and the rookie sixteen filed out followed by their senseis.

"Alright! We got the next few days off. So what are we gonna do first?" yelled Naruto.

"Hey, why don't we try out that new club that just opened before we left?" suggested Kiba.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to check that place out. That's where all the hot guys go." said Ino.

"Everybody else want to go? Good. Let's all go home and get cleaned up. Meet back here in two hours?" asked Sakura.

"We'll be here." said Choji. With that all the rookies disappeared leaving their sensei's looking dumbfounded.

"Well, guys. Are you going to the new club too?" asked Kurenai. Asuma just looked around and lit a cigarette.

"Might as well. The kids will probably start drinking and there should be someone sober to keep them from destroying the damn place." said Asuma.

"Yosh! And I will be there as well to make sure my Lee does not partake in the sake." exclaimed Gai.

"We better go get changed. I'd rather keep Naruto and Sasuke from blowing the place up with Rasengan or Chidori." said Kakashi.

"I want to keep an eye on Kerri and Saara over there. You know how they can be when they drink!" said Yamato.

"Ok. Is everybody here now? Who are we still missing?" asked Tenten.

"We are still waiting on Sakura and Naruto, and Sasuke and Saara. Everyone else is here already."

"Hey! We're coming. We're coming." said Naruto as he ran up to the group dragging Sasuke behind him. "Where are Sakura and Saara?" asked Lee.

"Sakura and Saara are coming." said Naruto.

"Hey everyone! Are we ready? Let's go then." said Sakura as she walked up to the group with Saara. All of the rookie sixteen started to walk to Club Shuriken.

"Hey Saara?" said Ino.

"Yes, Ino?" said Saara.

"How is Jesshika doing? It's been a long time since she left for the Sand village. Do you think she will be coming back soon?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, didn't you just come back from there a while ago?" asked Tenten.

"I was there almost a year ago, Tenten. I did get a letter from them before we left on the mission." said Saara.

"What did it say?" asked Hinata.

"It said that Kankuro and Jesshika are getting married next month. And that we are all invited to the wedding." said Saara.

"What?" screamed Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Did the letter say anything else?" asked Neji.

"Um... well...it also said that they were expecting." said Saara.

"Expecting? Expecting what?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto! Honestly. It means Kankuro and Jesshika are having a baby you idiot!" said Sakura.

"Well, actually its more like two...um...babies." said Saara.

"Twins! How kuwaii!" said the girls.

"Hey guys! Here's the club. Ready to go in?" asked Shikamaru.

"Let's get this party started! Hey wait a minute! What's Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato and Asuma doing here?" asked Kiba. Everyone turned in the direction Kiba was looking. Kakashi walked over to the group.

"Basically we are here to make sure things don't get...out of hand. I'm pretty sure none of you want to explain any damages to Tsunade. That wouldn't be pretty." said Kakashi. All of the students made a big gulp and sweat dropped.

"Let's get inside then, shall we?" asked Neji. With that everyone turned and walked into the club.

Inside the club the girls headed for the tables in the back while the guys went to get drinks. While the guys were getting the drinks, the girls were talking about Jesshika and Kankuro's upcoming wedding and the news about the babies.

"Saara, did they say how far along Jesshika is?" asked Sakura.

"She is six months along." said Saara.

"That's cool." said Tenten.

"Did they say anything else about the wedding in the letter?" asked Ino.

"Yes. I'm the maid of honor. Kerri, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata are bridesmaids. Gaara is best man. Then there is Kakashi, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Shika, and Kiba. Of course Genma is going to give her away." said Saara.

"Who is Genma giving away?" asked Naruto holding out a glass of purple liquid to Sakura.

"Genma is going to give Jesshika away at her wedding." said Kerri.

"Why's he gonna do that?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot!. Genma is her brother and since their parents are dead he has to give her away." said Sakura.

"Oooh. Ok. Uh.. who is he giving her to?" asked Naruto.

"Kankuro!" yelled the girls in unison.

"What are you all yelling about?" asked Neji as he and the rest of the guys went back to where the girls are.

"Oh its nothing Neji-kun. Its just Naruto." said Tenten.

"Hn." said Neji.

"Speaking of weddings. Kerri, have you and Kakashi set a date yet? You've been engaged for a while." asked Hinata.

"No, not yet." said Kerri.

"Here are your drinks, ladies." smirked Kiba as he handed the girls there glasses.

"Thanks guys!" said the girls. The guys sat down with the girls and they started drinking. Naruto challenged the guys to a drinking contest.

"Ok guys. We are gonna go shot for shot until there is only one left." said Naruto.

"Come on Dobe. Let's get started so I can beat your ass." said Sasuke holding a bottle of sake.

"Shut up, Teme! You won't beat me!" yelled Naruto.

"Um.. I think I am gonna pass on the drinks and hit the dance floor. You coming Ino?" asked Choji.

"Yeah, sure." said Ino. "Anyone else want out?" asked Naruto.

"I do. Its such a drag. Saara you want to dance while you wait for Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru. Saara looks at Sasuke who nods slightly.

"Ok Shikamaru. I'll dance." said Saara.

"Ok so that leaves me, Teme, Kiba, Neji, Sai and Shino. Anyone else backing out? Sakura you in or are you gonna dance?" asked Naruto.

"I think I will see if Genma or Iruka wants to dance." said Sakura.

"I will back out. I do not care to drink much." said Shino. He turned to Kiba.

"Kiba, do you mind if I dance with Hinata?" asked Shino.

"Nah. If she wants to dance go ahead." said Kiba.

"Hinata you want to dance?" asked Shino.

"Sure." said Hinata. Shino took Hinata's hand and led her out to the dance floor with Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Saara.

"Come on Neji. Let's go dance." said Tenten after polishing off her drink.

"Hn." said Neji as he followed onto the dance floor.

"Ok so now there is just the four of us right? No one else is backing out? Remember Lee. You are the judge so you can't drink." said Naruto.

"Yosh! That will be splendid, Naruto." said Lee. With that everyone took a seat around the table and grabbed a glass of sake except Lee. Kerri sat watching as the guys pounded there first of many shots. Kerri looked over at her friends on the dance floor and decides she wants to dance.

"_Hmm...now where did I see Kakashi?_" thought Kerri. She looked around until she saw Kakashi talking with Asuma and Kurenai. "_There he is. I think I will go ask him to dance with me."_ thought Kerri. Kerri excused herself from the guys at the table and walked over to the bar. Sitting down she heard Kurenai asking Asuma to dance with her. Asuma relented and Kurenai dragged him off. Kerri laughed and turned around to order another drink.

"Hey can I get another glass of sake here?" asked Kerri. The bartender handed her the glass of sake.

"You do know drinking is bad for you right?" Kakashi said right behind her ear.

"I know but I figured it would bring you over." laughed Kerri.

"What are the guys doing back there?" asked Kakashi.

"Shot for shot." said Kerri.

"Just great. Who is participating in this?" asked Kakashi.

"Um.. Kiba, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto. Lee is the judge." said Kerri.

"I see. Gai! Come here." said Kakashi.

"What is it my eternal rival? Another challenge?" asked Gai.

"No, Gai. Seems the boys in the back are playing a little game of shot for shot. Lee is with them." said Kakashi.

"NO Lee! Don't drink the sake! In all that's youthful don't drink!" yelled Gai while running to the back.

"You know that wasn't really necessary." said Kerri.

"How else was I gonna get you all to myself?" asked Kakashi.

"You could have just asked you know." said Kerri. Kerri threw back the last of her drink and grabbed Kakashi by the hand.

"Come on. I want to dance. And will you put that book away?" said Kerri. Kakashi and Kerri went out to the dance floor with everyone else. Soon the first song ended and the next kicked into gear.

"Hey Shino! Mind if I dance with Hinata on this one?" yelled Shikamaru.

"No problem. I'll dance with Saara." said Shino.

"It's about time you got your ass out on the floor woman!" said Saara.

"Hey I had to convince Kakashi to come dance" said Kerri laughing.

"Take that Teme!" said Naruto slightly slurring his words.

"Shut up Dobe! *hic* Your only one ahead of me! *hic* You are going down!" said Sasuke.

"Ok guys. After next round I'm out. Hinata will kill me if I don't dance with her before I pass out." said Kiba laughing.

"I feel really funny. I think I will go hit the dance floor for a bit." said Sai getting up.

"Sai! Ha ha ha. You lose!" yelled Naruto. "

Ok it looks like its just gonna be me and you now, dobe." said Sasuke.

"Don't call me dobe, Teme!" yelled Naruto. Shino and Saara headed back to the table after the song was done. Another song came on just as they reached Sai.

"Shino this is one of my fave songs. Can we dance to it?" asked Saara.

"I'm a little thirsty right now. Maybe later?" asked Shino.

"I will dance with you Saara. I have not yet danced tonight." said Sai.

"Ok Sai. Let's go." said Saara as she lead Sai back to the floor. Shino went over to the guy's table and sat down.

"Who's winning Lee?" asked Shino.

"So far it is Naruto. But Sasuke is not that far behind." The shots kept going back and forth until Naruto finally could not pick up another glass of sake. It was almost two in the morning when everyone finally decided to head home. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed off to their homes.

Sasuke and Saara finally make it home. Sasuke tried to walk up the steps but ended up falling. Saara started laughing as she helped him up.

"Shut up Saara! It's not funny." growled Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Come on. I'll help you into the house." said Saara.

" I don't need help getting into my own home! Let me go!" yelled Sasuke. Sasuke managed to get up the steps and got the door unlocked. He stumbled inside and Saara followed.

"Let's go to bed Sasuke. I'm tired from all the dancing." said Saara yawning.

"All the dancing! I saw you dancing with all those men." said Sasuke.

"All those men? I only danced with Shika, Kiba, Sai and Shino! It was no big deal. They are just friends!" exclaimed Saara.

"Just friends! I saw how you were all over them. You didn't think I could see you did you? I know what you've been doing behind my back while away on missions." yelled Sasuke.

"Behind your back? What are you talking about Sasuke? I love you!" cried Saara.

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke as he smacked Saara. Saara looked at him wide eyed.

"Sasuke, please! I didn't do anything!" said Saara.

"Yeah right! You don't think I don't know you're cheating on me?" Sasuke yelled angrily. Sasuke reared back and punched Saara in the face, splitting her lip.

"Sasuke stop! Please! You're hurting me!" said Saara crying.

"You stop crying bitch! I said stop crying!" Sasuke punched her again giving her a black eye and bloody nose. He hit her again and knocked her to the floor.

"Get up Saara! Get up NOW!" said Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Saara and kept hitting her until he finally passed out. Saara quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a bloody nose, a black eye, split lip and several scrapes and bruises on her arms.

"_I've got to get out of here before he wakes up!_" she thought. Slowly opening the bathroom door Saara looked around for Sasuke. Seeing that he was still passed out in the same place as before, she quickly grabbed her hoodie and ran out the door. Once outside Saara started crying harder. She didn't know where she was going. Her feet leading her on an aimless path. Eventually her feet stopped and Saara found herself on a door step. Looking up she realized it's Kiba's place. Crying hysterically, Saara knocks on the door. Hugging herself for warmth she waited for someone to come. While she waited she kept watching the street looking to see if Sasuke had woken up and was following her. Soon she heard feet moving towards the door. The porch light clicked on and the door opened. Saara hung her head down in shame.

"Huh? Saara? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Saara look at me." said Kiba. Saara lifted her head and looked directly into Kiba's eyes. "Holy shit! Saara! What the hell happened?" exclaimed Kiba. "Sasuke" was the only thing Saara said as she started crying harder.

"Aw honey. It's alright. Come on in." said Kiba. Saara started towards the door but collapsed on the ground from crying and exhaustion. Kiba bent down and picked Saara up. He brought her into his house and gently set her on the couch.

"Come on honey. Let's get this hoodie off and I will get some stuff to clean you up, ok? You can tell me about it if you want." said Kiba quietly. Saara took her hoodie off while Kiba went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He came back out to find Saara just sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Saara? Are you alright? I am gonna clean you up now, ok? This might sting a bit. I'm sorry." Saara just nodded not saying anything. "Will you tell me what happened, Saara?" asked Kiba. Saara looked at Kiba and thought for a minute.

"Sasuke and I got into a fight after we got home. He was trying to get up the steps and he fell down them. I laughed at him cause I thought it was funny. Next thing I know he is accusing me of cheating on him with the guys I danced with tonight. I tried to tell him it wasn't true and he hit me. I started crying and he kept telling me to stop. He got madder and madder and kept hitting me. He knocked me onto the floor and hit me some more. He finally passed out and I ran into the bathroom. I had to get out of there. So I grabbed my hoodie and ran out after making sure Sasuke was still passed out. I just started walking and somehow I ended up here." explained Saara.

"That bastard! I'll kill him. I'll make sure he pays for this! Is this the first time he has done this Saara?" asked Kiba.

"It's the first time he has done it this bad. Usually its just my arms where I can hide the bruises." said Saara quietly.

"Saara. Have you ever thought of leaving the bastard? I could help you if you wanted. I can take you to lady Tsunade. She'll know what to do." said Kiba.

"Kiba. I don't know. I want to leave him but I am afraid. What if he comes after me? I don't want anyone else to get hurt!" said Saara.

"Don't worry about it. We can take care of ourselves. Now here. Take these pills. It will help with the pain. You just rest and I will get you a pillow and blanket. You can crash here tonight. We'll talk more in the morning." said Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba. You're a great friend." Kiba went into the hall linen closest and came back with the blanket and pillow. Saara was laying back with her eyes closed. Kiba crept up quietly and seeing she was asleep gently covered her with the blanket.

"Good night, Saara. I will be here if you need me. I'll see you in the morning then we'll figure this out." said Kiba.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

The next morning Saara awoke to find herself in a strange place.

"_How did I get here? Where exactly IS here?_" she thought. As she moved to sit up she winced in pain and the memories from the previous night came flooding back to her. Saara groaned and put her head in her hands. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her. She quickly looked up to see Kiba coming toward her. He was dressed in only a pair of black pants.

"Saara. Good morning. How did you sleep?' asked Kiba.

"Ok I guess. I'm really sorry about bothering you last night...um.. I mean this morning." said Saara.

"It's no problem. You know you can come to me any time. Have you thought about what you are going to do? I will help any way I can." said Kiba.

"I don't really know what to do. I know I want to leave him, but where will I go? He will find me and come after me." said Saara looking at the floor.

"Saara. Why don't we have some breakfast and then we can go see lady Tsunade? She can help you. Besides, I need to get rid of this hangover." said Kiba laughing lightly.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this Kiba? What if Sasuke comes after you? I don't want you to get hurt." said Saara.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself. Your safety is important to me. Please just trust me on this." said Kiba.

"I do trust you Kiba. I don't trust Sasuke. Alright then. Let's have breakfast and then go see Tsunade. I hope she can help me." said Saara. Kiba and Saara walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. While Saara cooked Kiba set the table. Soon breakfast was ready and they sat down to eat in silence. After they finished Saara and Kiba cleared the table and did the dishes.

"Saara are you ready to go see Tsunade?" asked Kiba. Saara sighed and looked down.

"Yes Kiba. But what about everyone else? I don't want them to see me like this. It will cause more questions and I don't want to answer any right now." said Saara.

"Hinata has some spare clothes here you can wear and I will give you my hoodie, ok?" asked Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba." said Saara. Kiba walked into his room and came out with the clothes. He handed them to Saara and motioned for her to use his room. He walked out to the hall closet and grabbed his hoodie for her. Kiba walked back to his room and knocked on the door.

"Saara? Are you decent?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah. Come on in Kiba." said Saara.

"Here. I brought you my hoodie. You about ready now?" asked Kiba.

"As I'll ever be I guess." said Saara. Kiba walked up and took her hand.

"Come on. Let's get it over with." said Kiba. Kiba and Saara walked out of the apartment and headed towards hokage tower. Soon they reached the tower and walked to Tsunade's office.

"Shizune. We need to see Tsunade immediately." said Kiba.

"Do you have an appointment Kiba?" asked Shizune. "No we don't. But we must see her right away. It's important. Please?" asked Kiba.

"Can you tell what it is about Kiba?" asked Shizune.

"I can Shizune." said Saara. "Saara?" asked Shizune.

"Hai" said Saara. Saara walked up closer and turned to the side so the ANBU guards could not see her face. Saara gave a big sigh and lowered her hoodie.

"Oh my God! Saara. What happened?" exclaimed Shizune.

"That's why we need to see Tsunade. So can we go in?" asked Kiba.

"Just wait one second and I will let her know you are here." said Shizune. Shizune jumped up and ran into the office while Saara pulled the hoodie back in place.

"Alright guys. You can come in now." said Shizune. Saara looked down. Kiba took her hand and pulled her into the office.

"Come on. I'll be right here." said Kiba. Saara nodded and walked into the office.

"Kiba. Saara. Shizune said you needed to see me. What is so important that you are here to interrupt my sake break...um.. I mean paperwork?" demanded Tsunade.

"Well, um you see. It's about Saara." Kiba started. Tsunade looked at Saara questioningly.

"Saara. Please take your hoodie off." said Tsunade. Saara looked at Kiba and slowly pulled the hoodie off. She looked at Tsunade who gasped.

"What the hell happened to you? Who did this to you Saara? Answer me!" demanded Tsunade.

"Sasuke." was all she said. "Sasuke? But why? Aren't you dating?" asked Tsunade.

"When we left here yesterday we all decided to hit that new club." said Saara.

"You mean Club Shuriken?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. We all started drinking together and then Naruto wanted to play shot for shot. I didn't want to play so I ended up dancing with Shikamaru for a while. Then I danced with Shino and Sai. Sasuke and Naruto ended up being the only ones to finish the game. We all left to go home. Sasuke was drunk and he fell trying to go up the steps. I laughed at him and he got mad at me. We got into the house and I asked Sasuke to go to bed since I was tired from dancing. He got mad and accused me of cheating on him with the guys and being all over them while dancing. Of course I denied it. We are just friends. But he wouldn't listen to me. He hit me and I started crying. I couldn't stop. He got angrier and kept hitting me. Eventually he passed out after knocking me to the floor. I ran to the bathroom and hid until I was sure he was still out. I grabbed my hoodie and ran out. I wandered around for a while and ended up at Kiba's. He took me in and helped me. That's where I stayed for the night." explained Saara.

"I see. I will have Sasuke arrested at once." said Tsunade.

"No! Please don't. I don't want any more trouble." pleaded Saara.

"Then what do you want to do?" asked Tsunade.

"I want to leave him, but I am afraid he will follow me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I just...want to disappear for a while." said Saara quietly.

"I see. Aren't you friends with Jesshika and Temari? Would you like to go stay with them for a while? Sasuke won't know where you went. I can give you a pass to Suna." said Tsunade.

"Can I really go see them? But how am I gonna get my stuff? I don't want to run into Sasuke." asked Saara.

"Yes if that is what you want. As for getting your stuff I am sure Kiba will accompany you. I will also have your sensei with you just in case. Go get your stuff and be back here in an hour. I will have your pass ready and then you may leave immediately. Kiba. I do not want you to leave her side. You will accompany her to the gates. Shizune! Get in here!" yelled Tsunade.

"Yes my lady?" said Shizune.

"Inform Yamato to see me at once!" said Tsunade.

"Yes my lady" said Shizune as she ran out the door. Moments later Yamato appeared out of the floor.

"Yes Lady Tsunade? You wanted to see me?" asked Yamato. "Yamato. I want you to accompany Kiba and Saara to her apartment. She is going to collect her things for a trip. Under no circumstances is Sasuke Uchiha to go near Saara. Is that understood?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai! May I ask why he is not to be near her?" asked Yamato. Tsunade looked at Saara and nodded.

"Show him." she said. Saara turned to look at Yamato and pulled her hoodie down revealing her face yet again. Saying nothing she quickly pulled it back up and turned away. Kiba went to her side and held her. Yamato looked back at Tsunade with anger evident on his face. Nodding to Tsunade he turned to Kiba and Saara.

"Are you ready? Let's get this done as quickly as possible." he said.

"Ok." said Saara nervously. Kiba took her hand and headed for the door with Yamato following close behind, closing the door.

"_Please be safe Saara._" whispered Tsunade.

Kiba, Saara and Yamato left hokage tower and headed for Saara's apartment. Kiba walked on Saara's left while Yamato walked on her right. As they neared her home Kiba turned to Saara.

"Saara. When we get to your place, let me go in first. You stay here with Yamato-sensei until I come back, ok?" asked Kiba.

"Alright Kiba." said Saara. Yamato nodded in agreement and they continued walking. Reaching the apartment Kiba noticed Saara stiffen up and step slightly behind Yamato.

"Saara. You will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will Yamato-sensei. Just stay here and I will be right back out." said Kiba. Saara looked up at Yamato who turned to look down at her. "Don't worry. You will be safe with me." he said. Saara nodded and watched Kiba disappear into the apartment. A few minutes later Kiba came out to let them know Sasuke was not there. Saara relaxed a little and went in followed by Yamato. Closing the door they began to pack her belongings. In no time Saara, Kiba and Yamato had packed the things she would need for the trip. Walking back out of the apartment, Saara took one last look around and sighed, closing the door. They headed back in the direction they just came.

"So far so good Saara. Now let's get back to Tsunade so you can get your travel pass. We have about twenty minutes left. Do you know how long you will be gone Saara?" asked Yamato.

"I'm not sure yet. Tsunade hasn't given me a time limit yet." said Saara.

"Can I ask where you are going? It's going to be quieter without you around." said Yamato. Saara looked at Kiba who smiled.

"It's ok. I don't sense anyone near. It's safe to tell him." said Kiba. "

I am going to Suna to spend some time with Temari and Jesshika. I haven't been there in almost a year." said Saara.

"Suna is nice. You will be safe there. And please if you need anything don't hesitate to contact me." said Yamato.

"Thank you Yamato-sensei." said Saara. Soon they were back at hokage tower. Shizune led them into Tsunade's office and quickly left.

"I trust you had no problems at the apartment. Are you set to leave then?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes lady hokage. I am ready. I have a question though, if I may?" asked Saara.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade. "How long am I permitted to be gone?" asked Saara.

" You may stay for two months as of right now. If you need more time please let me know and then we will go from there. I will inform Lord Kazekage in the morning that you are coming. Now here is your pass." said Tsunade coming from behind the desk. She hands Saara the pass and then pulls her into a brief hug. Letting go she steps back and looks to Kiba and Yamato.

"Keep her safe at all costs until she is outside of our gates. If anyone tries to interfere with her leaving detain them until she can get away." said Tsunade. "Hai!" said Yamato. "No one will harm her." said Kiba.

"Alright then. Now go. I want you to get as far away as possible today. Sasuke will not leave these gates and he will not know where you have gone." said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade?" said Saara.

"Yes Saara? What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"My friends. What do I tell them about me leaving? I'm going to miss them. Will I be able to tell them goodbye?" said Saara.

"For right now, they will be told you were sent on a long mission. Its best that you don't contact them right now. Once you are gone and I know you are safely in Suna I will let the others know. Now go!" said Tsunade.

"Thank you lady Tsunade. I will send word as soon as I can." said Saara. Saara placed the travel pass in her pocket and gave Tsunade a quick hug before exiting with Yamato and Kiba.

"_Please take care of yourself._" Tsunade whispered once again.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii. **

Down on the street Kiba and Yamato once again flanked Saara on either side. They started walking towards the gates where Kotetsu and Izumo were. The trio walked along in silence for a while. Soon the gates came into view.

"You sure you want to do this Saara? If you want to stay I will protect you. So won't the rest of our friends." said Kiba.

"It's best if I get away for a little while. I need to clear my head and find out what I want. It's only a couple months you know. I'm sure Tsunade will allow visits to Suna. Besides, you will be coming to the wedding right?" said Saara.

"We had better hurry. Tsunade wants you to leave as fast as possible. You never know what Sasuke will do. And you need to get as much distance between you and him as possible." said Yamato. Suddenly Kiba stops walking and cocks his head to the side. "_I smell him. He is close. Saara has to get out now!" _thought Kiba.

"Yamato, Sasuke is coming this way. I can smell him. We've got to get Saara out of here now!" hissed Kiba.

"Saara. You need to get going. Sasuke is coming this way. Stay near us at all times. We don't know what Sasuke is going to do or what he wants." said Yamato.

"I will." said Saara. Sasuke suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Saara! Where are you going? Come here. I want to talk to you!" yelled Sasuke.

"Ignore him Saara. Keep walking." said Kiba.

"Didn't you here me? I said get your ass over here! Look Saara, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I just had too much to drink last night is all. Where were you? I woke up this morning and you were gone. I went looking for you. I go back to the apartment and your stuff is gone! Where do you think you are going?" growled Sasuke. Saara turned around with a hint of fear in her eyes. She looked from Kiba to Yamato. Yamato stepped forward.

"Sasuke. Saara has a mission and must leave at once. Kiba and I are just accompanying her to the gates. She does not have time to talk." said Yamato. He turned around and gently taking Saara by the arm continued walking to the gates.

"Saara! You aren't going anywhere until I say so! You take your hands off of her." yelled Sasuke. Kiba walked towards Sasuke.

"Listen. I know what you did last night. If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from her. Just back off!" growled Kiba.

"What do you mean you know what I did last night?" yelled Sasuke.

"Where do you think she went after you hit her? She came to me. And that is where she stayed until she got the mission this morning." spat Kiba. Sasuke tried to get past Kiba, but Kiba blocked his path. Sasuke tried to sidestep him and again found his path blocked.

"You aren't getting through Sasuke. Just give up." snarled Kiba.

"You can't stop me dog breath! Now get the hell out of my way!" demanded Sasuke.

"I can't do that. She has to leave immediately and I am not to allow any interference with her leaving." said Kiba. Sasuke reared back and threw a punch at Kiba. Kiba dodged the punch and tried to kick Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke blocked the kick and hit Kiba in the face. Hearing the commotion, Yamato looked back and saw Kiba fighting with Sasuke. He yelled to Kotetsu and Izumo as soon as he was in yelling distance of the guard shack.

"Kotetsu! Izumo! Get over here! Quickly!" he said. They both ran to Yamato to see what was going on.

"Kotetsu I need you to get Saara out of the gates as quick as possible. Izumo I am gonna need your help to detain Sasuke until Saara is safely outside the village. Saara I'm sorry. I need you to go with Kotetsu. He will get you out of here. I've got to go help Kiba. If you need anything contact me. Now get going!" yelled Yamato.

"What is going on? Nee-chan, where are you going?" asked Izumo.

"Sorry Imo-san. I can't say right now! I have to go." said Saara.

"Saara, just go!" yelled Yamato.

"Thank you Yamato-sensei!" said Saara.

"Let's go Saara." said Kotetsu as he grabbed her hand.

"Right." said Saara. She took one last look back before running as fast as she could to follow Kotetsu out of the gates and her home.

Yamato and Izumo hurried back to Kiba. Kiba had hit Sasuke and knocked him to the ground. Sasuke got up slowly and growled menacingly.

"Kiba! Get out of my way! I am going after her and you are not going to stop me!" he yelled.

"Give it up Uchiha! She is already gone. And you won't find her." said Kiba. Sasuke yelled and charged at Kiba. Hitting him, Sasuke knocked Kiba to the ground. They wrestled on the ground for a while before Yamato and Izumo tried to separate them.

"That is enough Sasuke! Saara is gone now so just calm down!" said Yamato. Izumo helped Kiba up while Yamato held Sasuke.

"Where did she go?" demanded Sasuke.

"Somewhere you won't be able to hurt her ever again you bastard!" yelled Kiba.

"Why you!" yelled Sasuke yanking out of Yamato's grasp. He punched Kiba and knocked him down. Sasuke ran past Kiba and Izumo heading for the gates. Suddenly in front of him Yamato grabbed Sasuke and threw him to the ground. He quickly flipped him over and sat on him.

"I can't let you interfere Sasuke. Now stop this. Don't make this any worse than it already is." said Yamato. He looked over to Izumo who was helping Kiba up.

"You alright Kiba?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is nothing." said Kiba. Soon Kotetsu was standing next to Yamato.

"Did she make it out ok?" asked Yamato.

"Yes she is well past the gates. Once you are finished here she asked me to give you and Kiba a message." said Kotetsu.

"We will come see you once we are finished here." said Yamato. Kotetsu nodded as he and Izumo went back to the guard house.

"Now Sasuke. Will you behave if I let you up? You know you can not leave here without permission. If you have a problem with this go see Tsunade."

"Do I have a choice? Now get off ME!" yelled Sasuke.

"Don't try to run Sasuke. All I have to do is whistle and there will be Anbu here to stop you." warned Yamato.

"Fine! I will go see the old hag and find out where she sent Saara." said Sasuke stomping off.

"Yamato, do you think he will try to go after her?" asked Kiba.

"As much as he wants to he knows he can't. He is still under restrictions for another month. That will be enough time for him to calm down and for Saara to get away. Now let's see what our message is, huh?" said Yamato. Kiba and Yamato turned around and headed back to the gates. Kotetsu and Izumo were waiting for them.

"Yamato-senpai. What the hell is going on? What happened to Saara?" asked Kotetsu.

"I can't say right now Kotetsu. She is being sent away on a two month mission. It could go longer depending on other...circumstances." said Yamato.

"What do you mean other circumstances? What aren't you telling us?" demanded Izumo.

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything at this point." said Yamato.

"Dammit she's my sister! Tell me what is going on!" yelled Izumo.

"You will have to see Tsunade for answers." said Yamato.

"Fine, I will." said Izumo.

"What was the message from Saara?" asked Kiba changing the subject.

"Well...umm. she said to tell you thank you for everything and she will contact you as soon as she is settled. Kiba? I'm sorry but I was told to give you this." said Kotetsu blushing bright crimson.

"Huh? Give me what?" asked Kiba. Kotetsu hurriedly looked around then quickly gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek.

"She said to say she loves you and hopes you will be alright." said Kotetsu looking away. Kiba looked stunned at first then turned bright red.

"I...umm.. thank you?" stammered Kiba.

"Come on Kiba. We need to report to Tsunade. Don't worry you guys. No one will mention your umm.. gift." said Yamato. Kiba and Kotetsu glared at Yamato and Izumo who were laughing.

"Tell Tsunade I will be in to see her soon and I want answers." said Izumo. Yamato nodded. He grabbed Kiba and they started toward the hokage tower.

Saara ran out of the gates as fast as she could. She didn't bother to look back. She knew the guys would keep her safe. She could hear Sasuke yelling. She ran faster wanting to put as much distance between herself and Sasuke as possible.

"_I just wish I could have told everyone goodbye. I'm really going to miss them. I hope Kiba will be ok. I don't want him to get hurt._" she thought. Saara started crying while she ran. She ran for hours before sitting down for a quick rest and a bite to eat. Looking around she noticed she was no longer in Fire Country. She quickly ate her meal of fruit and water.

"_If I keep running I can be in Suna by morning._" she thought. Saara picked up her stuff and packed it away. Shouldering her backpack she took off once again running towards Suna. After running almost non stop, except for taking a quick break to quench her thirst, Saara was finally in Wind Country. It had taken all day and into the early morning to reach the outskirts of Suna. Saara could finally see the gates up ahead. Putting on as much speed as she could muster, she dashed the final distance to the gates. She finally reached the gates when a Sand ninja jumped down in front of her. Startled, Saara jumped back and yelped.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" said the ninja.

"I am Saara from Konoha. I am here to see my friends. I have a travel pass in my pocket. Lady hokage was to have sent word to Lord Kazekage." she said reaching into her pocket to get the pass. She handed it to the guard who looked it over and handed it back.

"Welcome to Suna, Saara. Go on in. Do you know where your friends live?" he asked.

"Hai. I was here a year ago. Thank you." Saara said. Saara walked through the gates and headed for Temari's place. Quickly walking through the streets Saara made sure her hoodie stayed tightly around her face. As she came to a small clearing she saw Temari's home. Sighing in relief, Saara ran as fast as she could to the door. Stopping to catch her breath Saara reached up to knock on the door. Suddenly the door is yanked open to reveal a startled Gaara. Saara looks up at Gaara and smiles. She pitched forward as blackness started to surround her. Gaara quickly catches her before she hit the ground. Gaara looks around confused. He picks Saara up bridal style and carries her back into the house, turning and kicking the door shut.

Carrying her into the house, Gaara quickly brought Saara to the couch. Gently laying her down he walked to the stairs and yelled to his siblings.

"Temari! Kankuro! Get down here. Hurry!" he said. He turned and walked back to the couch. Soon he could hear Temari and Kankuro running down the stairs.

"Gaara! What is it? What's wrong?" asked Temari as her and Kankuro came into the room.

"We have a visitor." said Gaara, turning towards the couch. Temari and Kankuro followed his gaze. Temari gasped and ran to Gaara's side. Kankuro looked stunned and turned to Gaara.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I do not know. I came down getting ready to leave. I went over and opened the door and she was just standing there. She looked up at me and smiled. Then she passed out. I caught her and brought her in here." Gaara said.

"Who is she, Temari?" asked Kankuro.

"I'm not sure. I can't see her face very well with the hoodie up like that." said Temari. Temari walked over and gently pulled the hoodie away from her face.

"Oh my god! It's Saara!" exclaimed Temari.

"Saara!" said Gaara and Kankuro.

"What the hell happened to her? She is beat up." said Kankuro.

"I don't know but I will find out." said Gaara. "We can't leave her lying here. We need to move her to a bed so I can tend to her. Gaara can you pick her up? Be gentle." said Temari. Gaara walked over and picked Saara up. Carefully he carried her upstairs and entered his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and turned to Temari. Temari looked surprised at Gaara.

"We have other rooms for her." she said.

"My room is closer and she should not be moved around too much. I can sleep in another room until she is well enough to be moved again." said Gaara.

"Kankuro. Go downstairs and get my first aid kit. Gaara I will need your help here." said Temari. Kankuro turned and fled down the stairs. Gaara looked at his sister questioningly.

"Gaara I need you to sit on the bed and hold her up so I can remove her hoodie. Just be careful." Temari said. Gaara looked at her then quietly moved to the bed. As carefully as possible Gaara lifted Saara into his lap. Temari reached over and began to remove the hoodie. She hissed angrily once the hoodie came off her arms. There were old and new bruises all over her arms. She had many scrapes and cuts as well. Gaara heard Temari hiss and looked at her. She looked up at him her eyes watering.

"What is wrong Temari?" he asked quietly.

"Look at her arms Gaara. Who would do this to her?" she said sadly. Gaara looked down at Saara's arms and he began to get angry.

"_Saara is such a nice person. Why would anyone hurt her like this? Why did she come all the way here? Shouldn't she be in Konoha?_" he thought. Gaara was quickly removed from his thoughts when Temari shook him lightly.

"Gaara? Gaara. Come on. I need to get her undressed and in the bed before Kankuro gets back. I am going to grab a nightgown from my room. Just hold her until I get back." said Temari as she exited the room. Gaara looked at Saara with a worried look on his face. Temari came back into the room holding a long black nightgown.

"Gaara. I need you to hold her carefully around her waist so I can pull her shirt off." said Temari.

"What? I can't do that!" exclaimed Gaara nervously.

"Why the hell not? She's injured Gaara." snapped Temari.

"Be...because she's a girl! Can't you get Jesshika to help?" stammered Gaara turning red.

"Gaara. It's not that big a deal. You don't have to look. Just hold her. I will be quick about it." said Temari. Just then Kankuro walked in with the first aid kit.

"Temari. Here's your kit. Uh what's wrong with him?" he asked looking at Gaara.

"Nothing. I just asked him to hold Saara around the waist so I could strip her clothes and get her into this nightgown." Temari said. Kankuro laughed and shook his head. Quickly crossing to the bed, Kankuro lifted Saara out of Gaara's arms and sat with her on the bed.

"Gaara. I will help Temari. You should go see if you can find out what happened." said Kankuro. Gaara looked relieved and rushed to the door.

"I will be back as soon as I find out anything. She can stay here until she is better." he said as he left. Temari nodded as she quickly stripped the clothes off and replaced them with the nightgown. Kankuro gently lifted her up and placed her back on the bed after Temari removed the blankets. Temari covered her up then moved Saara's hair out of her face.

"I don't know what happened to you but I promise that you are safe now. Just rest. I will be in to check on you soon." she said. Temari looked at Kankuro and they both left the room. Kankuro took one last look as he shut off the light and closed the door.

Two days later a messenger came to the sand siblings' home and knocked on the door. Kankuro opened the door and the messenger handed him a scroll. The messenger bowed while Kankuro thanked him. Kankuro shut the door and headed off back to the kitchen.

"Hey Gaara! Can you come here for a minute?" yelled Kankuro. Gaara walked into the kitchen where Temari and Kankuro were sitting.

"What is it Kankuro?" asked Gaara.

"A messenger brought this for you just now. Its from Konoha." he said.

"Konoha? It must be about Saara. Give it here." said Gaara. Kankuro handed it to Gaara who opened it and began to read the scroll out loud:

"_Lord Kazekage Gaara,_

_I am hoping this letter reaches you before Saara does. If it does not, then I hope you will forgive me. I sent Saara away for her own safety. She is not in any danger from enemy ninja let me assure you. However, I can not go into details without Saara's consent. I have allowed for her to stay in Suna for two months. If, however, at that time she needs to extend her stay please contact me and arrangements will be made. Please keep me informed about Saara. Once again thank you for helping her. _

_Lady Hokage Tsunade_

Gaara set the scroll down and looked at his siblings.

"Now what?" said Kankuro.

"We will do as lady hokage wishes. We will take care of Saara and see that she is comfortable here." said Gaara.

"I will go check on her. She has been out of it for two days already. She should be waking up soon." said Temari standing up. Gaara and Kankuro nodded and Temari walked off towards the stairs. Temari walked up to Gaara's room and slowly opened the door. Entering the room she could hear moaning coming from the bed. Hurrying towards the bed she could see Saara thrashing around and crying in her sleep.

"Saara? Saara wake up. It's ok. You're safe now." said Temari. Suddenly Saara sat up and started hitting at Temari.

"No! Stop! Please stop. I didn't do anything! You're hurting me!" cried Saara.

"Saara! Wake up! It's ok. Ow! Stop it Saara. Gaara! Kankuro! I need help!" yelled Temari. Gaara and Kankuro were quickly in the room.

"What's going on Temari?" asked Kankuro.

"She's dreaming. I need to wake her up but she keeps hitting me. You guys try to hold her still." she said.

"Ok" said Gaara and Kankuro. Kankuro grabbed her around the waist while Gaara grabbed her arms. Temari managed to get in close enough to try to shake Saara awake.

"Saara? Come on Saara. Wake up. You're safe. No one is hurting you. Please wake up." she begged. Saara finally stopped struggling and opened her eyes. Blinking in confusion she looked around the room. Realization dawned on her that someone was holding her arms and waist. She quickly looked down to see a red head and a brunette holding her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a bit of blonde hovering near her.

"Te...Temari? Where am I? What's going on?" said Saara. Gaara and Kankuro let go of Saara and stepped back.

"Gaara? Kankuro?" said Saara.

"Saara how do you feel?" asked Temari.

"Um.. ok I guess. A little sore and I'm hungry but otherwise fine. How long have I been here?" Saara asked looking at the siblings.

"You have been here two days. I received word from Tsunade a little while ago. She said you were sent here for your own safety. Can you tell me what she meant? " asked Gaara.

"She...she didn't tell you why I left?" asked Saara.

"No she didn't. How long ago did you leave?" asked Gaara.

"Well I ran all the way here from Konoha. It took me almost a day and a half to get here." said Saara.

"No wonder you slept for two days!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"Saara. Why did you run all the way here? What is going on? Why are you so beat up?" asked Temari. Saara looked at the siblings then let her gaze drop to the floor. Trembling slightly Saara began to tell them the story. Gaara and Kankuro listened intently, anger building up as she told them. Temari just watched Saara, crying silently. Finally she finished, sobs wracking her body. Temari moved onto the bed to hold her while she cried. Gaara and Kankuro watched the girls for a moment then left the room. Outside the room Gaara and Kankuro stormed down the stairs and went to Kazekage tower.

"Gaara? What are we going to do? We can't let him get away with this! I haven't even told Jesshika that she is here yet. I'm going to have to tell her soon." said Kankuro.

"First I must send a message to Tsunade. I will ask what has happened to Sasuke concerning this matter. Until I hear from her, we will do nothing. And you should have told Jesshika Saara was here in the first place. She is going to be very angry that you didn't." said Gaara.

"Yeah I know. I just didn't want to upset her in her condition. The doctor said she has to be on bed rest until next month. I will bring her down for dinner tonight as long as Saara feels up to joining us. I think I will go let Jess know she is here. I will meet you back at the house later." said Kankuro.

"Alright then. I will head in and get this matter dealt with. I will return later." said Gaara. Kankuro turned and walked back in the direction he had came while Gaara continued towards his office.

Later that afternoon, Temari and Saara were downstairs talking about what to make for dinner.

"I would like to make something different for dinner tonight. I am sick of the same old stuff. Gaara and Kankuro don't really like to try anything new." complained Temari.

"I may know something they would like. It's just a matter of whether you have the ingredients on hand or not." said Saara.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me what it is and we can go check to see what we have and need." said Temari.

"It's an old family recipe. It's called cheeseburger pie. It's really good. Ok the ingredients are flour, hamburger, eggs, milk, cheese and onions." said Saara.

"We're going to have to go to the market Saara. We have flour, milk, and hamburger. But we have to buy everything else." said Temari.

"Alright. What about a dessert? Is there anything in particular the guys like?" asked Saara.

"Um.. Kankuro likes just about anything as long as its sweet. Gaara really likes chocolate chip cookies. Don't tell him I told you though. He doesn't like that getting around." laughed Temari.

"Haha. Alright. I can make cookies for dessert. I will make my ultimate chocolate chocolate chip cookies. Would you like to help me make them? They are really easy to make." said Saara.

" I would love to help make them. Do you need any help making dinner?" asked Temari.

"It's a really easy dish to make. But I wouldn't mind showing you how to make it. That way even if I'm not around you won't have to eat the same old stuff." said Saara. Temari and Saara made a list of the ingredients they would need to pick up for their dinner later that night and headed out to the market. As they walked around the shops they picked up everything they needed. Temari ducked into a small flower shop and bought a small bouquet for the dinner table. Saara looked around trying to find Temari. This was the first time she had been outside of the siblings' home since she came to Suna. She no longer wore the hoodie around them, but she wore it while she was outside. She looked in the windows of some of the shops to see if Temari was in them. She walked over to a flower shop and bent over to peer in the window. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Saara jumped and yelled. Kicking backwards, Saara dropped the bags she was carrying and ran as fast as she could. She didn't hear the person yelling for her to stop. Saara ran until her lungs were on fire. She sat down on the sidewalk trying to catch her breath. Looking around she realized she did not know where she was. Saara looked at the ground crying in frustration. She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Saara! Hey Saara!" said Gaara.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" asked Saara.

"Startle me? What do you mean?" asked Saara.

"I saw you looking into the different shops. I thought you might have been looking for something. I came over to ask you if you needed any help. I called your name but you didn't hear me. So I put my hand on your shoulder to get your attention. Next thing I knew you were kicking me and running away. You didn't hear me yelling for you to stop." said Gaara.

"That was you? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kick you. Were you hurt?" Saara said.

"No. I am alright. Luckily I jumped back in time for you to miss. Your groceries were all over though. So I picked them up for you. What were you looking for anyway?" asked Gaara.

"Oh Temari and I were getting some ingredients I needed for dinner tonight. I lost track of her in one of the shops. I got a little um.. nervous when I couldn't find her." said Saara.

"No one will hurt you here. I will not let them. Eh? What do you mean ingredients you need for dinner? You mean you are cooking dinner tonight?" asked Gaara.

" Yes Gaara. I am making dinner and dessert tonight. I am going to show Temari how to make my special dinner and then she is going to help me make dessert." said Saara.

"Oh? May I ask what you are making for dinner?" asked Gaara.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait till dinner." laughed Saara. Gaara looked down at Saara and extended his hand to her. Saara took it and he helped pull her to her feet.

"Come on. Let's go find Temari before she freaks. It's going to be bad enough when I tell her I frightened you off." said Gaara. Saara laughed and shook her head. Gaara looked over at Saara and gave a small smile.

"How are you feeling Saara?" he asked.

"I'm alright Gaara. Don't worry about me. I always bounce back. I've done a good job of it in the past. This will be no different." said Saara looking away. Gaara saw the pain flash in her eyes before she looked away.

"_Maybe I should talk to Temari about this later. I don't want to see her afraid all the time or hurting._" thought Gaara.

"If you are sure Saara. Let's go find Temari. I'm curious as to what you plan on making for dinner with these ingredients." said Gaara. Saara laughed as she fell into step with Gaara. Soon they were back in the market square and they located Temari.

"Saara where were you?" asked Temari.

"I was looking for you. Gaara came up behind me and startled me. I kind of...kicked him and ran. I got lost but he found me." said Saara sheepishly.

"Gaara! What the HELL were you doing scaring her?" yelled Temari as she whacked Gaara with her flower bouquet.

"Temari. It's alright. I have to learn to get over that sooner or later. I'm just a little jumpy right now. That's all. Besides, Gaara was nice enough to pick up the groceries I bought and brought them to me. Let's just go home so I can make dinner before this stuff spoils." said Saara.

"Ok. Let's go home and make dinner. And Gaara? No more scaring Saara, got it?" asked Temari.

"Yeah yeah. I got it." said Gaara as they headed home.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii. **

Back at home Temari and Saara busied themselves with putting the groceries away. They sorted out the ingredients for their dinner from the ones for dessert. Saara and Temari began to measure out the ingredients for the dinner.

"Ok Temari. Everything is measured out correctly and is ready to be used. Do you have any aprons? We are going to need them unless you want to be covered in flour. Once your set I will show you what to do. It's very easy to make." said Saara.

"Are you sure? I'm not very good in the kitchen." said Temari.

"Ha ha. Not very good? More like a disaster!" said Kankuro coming into the kitchen followed by Gaara.

"What was that?" yelled Temari turning to Kankuro with a knife.

"Heh. Just kidding sis." said Kankuro while ducking behind Gaara.

"Alright. What do you two want?" asked Saara.

"We came in to see what you were making for dinner. Gaara said you picked up some odd ingredients." said Kankuro.

"Gaara! Those ingredients are NOT odd! Just because you have never seen them in the same dish does not make them odd! Besides, I seem to recall telling you that you had to wait until dinner before you see what I am making." said Saara.

"It is dinner time Saara. So we came to see what you are making." smirked Gaara.

"No way. Absolutely not. You guys are banned from this kitchen until the food is ready to be put on the table. Now OUT!" yelled Saara pushing Kankuro and Gaara out of the kitchen.

"And don't even think about trying to sneak in here! Or else no dessert!" she added. Temari looked at Saara in disbelief.

"What?" said Saara.

"I've never seen anyone kick Gaara out of anywhere before." said Temari.

"Well now you have. Let's get back to work. We still have to finish dinner and then start on dessert." said Saara. Temari nodded and they went to finish dinner.

"Ok Temari. Now that that is done put it in the oven. Set the timer for twenty five minutes. Let's get started on the dessert." said Saara as she pulled out the ingredients needed. Temari and Saara worked quickly and before long dinner was done and the cookies were in the oven.

"Those cookies will be done soon. Let's get the table set and then call the guys in." said Saara.

"Oh Saara. I forgot to tell you. We need an extra place setting. Jesshika will be joining us for dinner tonight." said Temari.

"Jesshika? Where is she? Why haven't I seen her before now?" asked Saara.

"Jesshika didn't know you were here until a few hours ago. Kankuro wanted to keep the stress down to a minimum. You haven't really been up for very long either." said Temari.

"Why does the stress need to be kept down?" asked Saara.

"You know Jesshika is currently carrying twins. She almost lost them at one point. The doctor put her on complete bed rest until her check up next month. If that goes well she will only have minor restrictions until the babies arrive." explained Temari.

"Oh. She never said anything about that in her letter." said Saara.

"She really hasn't said anything much about it to anyone." said Temari.

"I guess we are all set. Let's call the guys in for dinner. Mind if I turn the radio on? I like to listen to music during dinner sometimes." said Saara.

"No. Go ahead. Might be a nice change of pace around here." said Temari as she headed to call the guys to dinner. Saara walks over and turning on the radio locates a radio station she likes. Currently playing on the radio was Crazy Bitch by Buck Cherry. She sang along while she waited for Temari and the guys to come back. Gaara and Kankuro walked into the dining room and sat down. Gaara looked at the radio playing quizzically but says nothing.

"Wow Saara. Whatever you made smells really good!" said Kankuro.

"Thank you Kankuro. Temari helped make it too." said Saara.

"I guess with you there it won't kill us then." said Kankuro laughing.

"Kankuro! That's not nice! Do you want dessert tonight or not?" said Saara.

"I am sorry Temari. Is that better?" asked Kankuro.

"Kankuro, will Jess be joining us for dinner tonight?" asked Temari.

"Yeah I'm going to be heading up to get her now." Kankuro said.

"Alright. We will get things set here." said Temari. Kankuro got up and went upstairs. While he was gone Saara debated on asking Temari for help.

"Temari? Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. We got to bring the food out anyway." said Temari.

"Do you need help with that?" asked Gaara. "

No we can manage but thank you." Saara said smiling. Temari and Saara went into the kitchen to get the food.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Temari.

"Well, I know you said Jess has to have stress to a minimum. I was wondering if you could help me hide the bruises on my face? I know she will ask why I am here and I don't want her to get to upset when I tell her." said Saara.

"Oh. Yeah no problem. Let me go get some stuff and I will be right back." said Temari as she went out of the room.

"Saara? Is everything all right in there? Kankuro and Jess are here now." said Gaara.

"Everything is fine Gaara. We'll be right out." said Saara. Temari ran back in and got to work hiding the bruises. When she was done, Temari handed Saara a mirror.

"That looks better. Now let's get the food out. I'm sure everyone is hungry now." said Saara. Temari and Saara set to work bringing the food out to the dining room.

"That smells good. What do you call it?" asked Kankuro licking his lips.

"It's called cheeseburger pie. It's Yamato's favorite. He is always asking me to make it." said Saara laughing.

"It's very good Kankuro. I've had it many times before." said Jess looking at Saara. Saara and Temari dished out the food and then sat down. Everyone began to eat. Kankuro and Gaara looked surprised at how good it was.

"This is great! Can we have it again sometime?" asked Kankuro.

"Ha ha. Sure Kankuro." said Saara. They ate the remainder of their meal listening to the music. Jess watched Saara throughout dinner wondering why she was here. Kankuro had only told her she had some trouble and Tsunade had sent her here for a while.

"Saara. Kankuro told me you were here earlier, and that you had been here for a few days. Why didn't you come to see me?" Jess asked. Saara looked at Gaara and Kankuro.

"He didn't tell you why I was here?" asked Saara.

"I thought it would be best if you told her when you were ready." said Kankuro.

"Oh. Thank you." said Saara. Saara then began to tell Jess all that had happened and why she had been unable to come see her earlier.

"That bastard! How dare he put his hands on you! I'll kill him!" yelled Jess.

"Jess! Calm down. You know you shouldn't get upset." said Temari.

"Sasuke can't come after me. He doesn't even know where I am. Everyone thinks I was sent on a long mission." said Saara. Jess calmed down and everyone relaxed. They talked about the upcoming wedding and the babies. Gaara jumped up and went to the radio.

"I love this song!" he said turning it up. The radio began to blast Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. After a few seconds Saara realized what the song was. She snapped her head up and looked around the room.

"I'm sorry!" Saara said before bursting into tears and running from the room. Everyone watched her run out of the room stunned.

"Gaara! What the hell? You made her cry! Go up and apologize. NOW!" yelled Temari as she whacked him on the head. Gaara looked at Jess and Kankuro helplessly. Kankuro smirked as Temari pulled Gaara out of the dining room towards the stairs.

"I'm going. I'm going!" said Gaara heading up the stairs.

"_What am I supposed to do? It's not like I did that on purpose. How did I know she would react like that?_" thought Gaara as he headed to his room. As he got to the room he realized the door was shut. "_Maybe she wants to be left alone?_" he thought. Gaara debated on whether he should go in and apologize or just leave her alone.

"_If I don't tell her Temari will beat me with her fan._" Gaara reached for the doorknob and was halted by the sound of Saara singing. He leaned closer listening. He realized the song was All Cried Out by Allure. He could tell she was still crying softly. Gaara could not figure out why he felt so bad about her crying.

"_Why is this bothering me? Why do I feel bad?_" he thought. Gaara realized Saara stopped singing. He could hear her walking around the room. Suddenly he heard Saara freeze. Wondering what was going on, Gaara put his ear to the door and listened.

"_I would like to request a song. It's for my girl Saara. We had a fight and she left. I want to tell her to come back home. The song I want to request is It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade. _" he heard. The song began to play and Gaara could almost feel Saara's anger. Soon the song ended and he heard Saara walk towards where his desk was.

"_I wonder what she is doing now?_" His question was soon answered when he heard Saara begin to speak.

"I want to request a song. My man just did one for me. I want Sasuke to know I heard what he said. The song I want to request is Unforgiven by Metallica." she said. He heard her slam the phone down. Gaara jumped when he heard a crash coming from the room.

"_She is destroying my room! I better go in before it's completely destroyed._" he thought. He barged into the room in time to see his desk go flying.

"Saara! Saara stop it! Calm down!" yelled Gaara. Saara turned to see Gaara walking towards her.

"Leave me alone Gaara!" Saara yelled.

"You must stop before you hurt yourself." said Gaara. Saara ignored him and continued to throw things. Gaara walked behind Saara and spun her around to face him. She was extremely angry he could tell. Saara looked at him for a moment before trying to shove him out of her way. Gaara wrapped his arms around hers to hold her in one place. Saara struggles against Gaara to get out of his grasp. Saara finally stopped struggling. She began to feel very tired. Saara moved closer to Gaara and laid her head on his chest, sniffling softly. Gaara stiffened for a minute then began to relax.

"_Now what do I do?_" he thought. Saara's legs gave out and she began to sink to the floor pulling Gaara down with her.

"Saara. I am sorry. I did not realize that song would bother you. I did not mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me?" asked Gaara. Saara cried harder and snuggled closer into his lap.

"Yes." Saara said. Gaara stayed holding Saara close to him until her breathing slowed and her crying stopped. Looking down he noticed she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. Laying her down gently he picked up the blankets off the floor and covered her up. He crossed the room and righted the knocked over chair. Sitting down Gaara watched Saara sleeping, her chest rising rhythmically up and down. Satisfied that she would stay asleep Gaara got up and walked out, closing the door behind him softly. He turned and headed back to the kitchen where Kankuro, Jess and Temari would be waiting.

Downstairs in the kitchen Kankuro, Jess and Temari were talking about what happened.

"Gaara's been up there an awful long time." said Kankuro.

"Yeah, Do you think we should see if he needs help?" asked Jess.

"No. He will be fine. Besides he needs to learn how to deal with these kinds of situations." said Temari. Out of nowhere they heard a loud crash.

"What the hell was that?" said Jess.

"Sounds like they are tearing the room apart up there. I think we should go see." said Kankuro beginning to stand up.

"No. I'm sure they are fine. We are not going up there unless we are called." Temari said firmly. Temari stood up as she heard the kitchen timer go off.

"I have to go see to dessert now. Kankuro you stay here with Jess and do not go upstairs."

"Alright Temari. I'll stay here." said Kankuro. Temari walked into the kitchen. After a while they heard Gaara come down the stairs.

"What took so long?" asked Kankuro smirking.

"Shut up Kankuro." said Gaara as he sat down. Temari walked back in with a plate filled with cookies and a pitcher of milk. Setting it down she looked at Gaara questioningly.

"So are you going to tell us what happened up there? What was with the crashing and yelling?" asked Temari.

"I went up like you said. When I got to my room the door was shut and I could hear Saara singing with the radio."

"What was she singing?" asked Jess.

"All Cried Out. I could hear her walking around. Suddenly she stopped walking and I could hear Sasuke's voice on the radio." said Gaara.

"Sasuke? What the hell was he doing on the radio?" asked Kankuro.

"He requested a song for her. Said he wanted her to come back home. When the song was over I could hear her walk towards my desk. She called in to the radio station and requested one too. I must say she has good taste in music though." said Gaara.

"What song did she request?" asked Temari. "Unforgiven." he said.

"That's good. That means she won't be going back to that bastard. That doesn't explain the crashing and yelling though." said Jess.

"Oh that. Well I went in to find out myself and my desk went flying. Saara was very angry. I tried to get her to stop so she didn't get hurt but she yelled at me to leave her alone and pushed me. I grabbed her arms to her sides to hold her still. She tried to get away for a while but then gave up. Next thing I know she is laying her head on my chest. Her legs gave out and we ended up sitting on the floor." said Gaara.

"Then what happened?" asked Kankuro leaning forward. Gaara looked away blushing bright crimson before he continued.

"She climbed into my lap and cried until she fell asleep. I picked her up and put her in my bed. Then I came down here." said Gaara.

"Did you apologize to her Gaara?" asked Temari.

"Yes Temari." said Gaara. He reached over and stole a cookie off of the plate.

"What kind of cookies are these?" asked Gaara.

"Saara made them. They are her ultimate chocolate chocolate chip cookies. Apparently Yamato really likes them." said Temari.

"Yamato? She mentioned that name earlier. Who is he?" asked Gaara.

"Yamato is our sensei. I told you that before remember Gaara?" asked Jess.

"You were on the same team?" asked Gaara. "

Yes. It was me, Saara and Kerri." said Jess.

"No way! Yamato had ALL girls?" exclaimed Temari.

"Ha ha. Yeah. They figured he was safer than Kakashi sensei, the pervert." laughed Jess.

"How about we get this mess cleaned up?" asked Temari. Gaara and Kankuro stood up and began to clear the dishes from the table. Jess stood up and walked into the kitchen followed by Temari.

"Jess. Do you really think you should be doing this? It's alright. I can do the dishes myself. Why don't you have Kankuro take you back upstairs so you can rest?" said Temari.

"I'm tired of being in that room by myself Temari. It's so boring. I want to be down here with you guys." said Jess.

"Then why don't you and Kankuro go into the living room and watch some tv? I will be in when I am done." said Temari.

"Come on Jess. You know you aren't supposed to be up yet. You still have almost a month before you see the doctor. I'll carry you into the living room." said Kankuro.

"I can walk Kankuro. I'm pregnant not an invalid." snapped Jess.

"I know that Jess. Please don't be difficult." said Kankuro. Jess looked at Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, who had just walked into the room.

"Do I really have a choice here?" asked Jess.

"Not really." said Kankuro scooping Jess into his arms.

"I will be in after I do the dishes Jess. You just take it easy." said Temari.

"I will." said Jess. Kankuro turned and walked out of the kitchen carrying Jess

. "I swear that woman can be stubborn!" said Temari. Gaara chuckled softly.

"That's why she is a perfect match for Kankuro. Would you like some help with the dishes?" he asked. Temari nodded and quickly began to fill the sink.

"I will wash and you can dry, ok?" asked Temari.

"Yeah" said Gaara. The dishes finished Temari and Gaara went into the living room where Kankuro and Jess were waiting. Temari stopped and abruptly turned around blushing crimson.

"Uh Temari? What's wrong?" asked Gaara.

"I.. umm.. think I am gonna... go to my room now." said Temari and hurried back the way she came.

"_I wonder what that was about?_" thought Gaara. Shrugging, he turned and stepped into the living room. Gaara looked over to the couch where Jess and Kankuro were currently sitting. Gaara turned around almost tripping over a stand as he realized his brother and Jess were making out on the couch.

"_No wonder she left in a hurry! I think I will go upstairs and check on Saara._" he thought rushing from the room.

Upstairs Gaara quietly opened the door to his room. Walking softly to the bed, he checked to see if Saara was still asleep. Sitting on the side of the bed, Gaara watched Saara while she slept.

"_She looks very peaceful when she is asleep._" he thought. Standing up, Gaara began to pick up the furniture that was scattered around the room from earlier. When he was finished, he went to his dresser to retrieve a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Saara turned over in her sleep. Gaara looked over at her. He walked over to replace the covers she had kicked off while he was downstairs. Tucking the covers around her again he turned to leave. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his wrist. Looking back in surprise he saw Saara looking at him sleepily.

"What's going on?" she asked. Gaara just looked at her unsure of what to do.

"Gaara?" said Saara softly.

"Yes. What?" stammered Gaara. Saara sat up and smiled at him.

"Will you please stay for a while?" she asked.

"Umm...sure." said Gaara sitting on the bed.

"I'm really sorry for running out on dinner and trashing your room like that. I will clean it for you." said Saara.

"It's alright. I cleaned it while you were sleeping." said Gaara. Saara blushed and looked away.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"About two hours." said Gaara.

"I'm sorry. Oh the cookies!" exclaimed Saara.

"Don't worry. Temari took care of them. They were quite good. I like chocolate chip cookies. Just don't tell anyone ok?" asked Gaara.

"I won't tell Gaara. I am glad you liked them. I just have a question though. How did I end up here in the bed?" Saara asked.

"I picked you up and carried you to the bed after you um.. fell asleep...on my lap." said Gaara blushing. Saara gasped and looked down blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry I was such a burden to you Gaara." she said quietly.

"You are not a burden Saara." said Gaara.

"I am so confused Gaara." said Saara.

"Confused? About what?" Gaara asked.

"About this. I've been thinking about what happened. I don't know what changed Sasuke like that. He used to be very sweet to me. I remember the first time he hit me. I was late getting home from a girls night out. He started yelling at me. I told him I was sorry and he didn't own me. That was the first time he hit me. He said he was sorry and that he only did it cause he was worried about me. He promised to never do it again. I forgave him and he didn't hit me again for a long time. The next time he did it I forgot to buy tomatoes for dinner. It just got worse from there." said Saara.

"Why didn't you leave him then?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know. I thought he only did it because he was worried about me or I upset him. I was a little afraid to leave and wasn't sure I wanted to. It wasn't until we got back from that mission and everything happened that I knew I had to leave. Although I was terrified of what he would do. That's why Tsunade sent me here. She knew I would be safe here. But I don't know what will happen when I have to go back." said Saara.

"You will be safe here. Tsunade assured me that everyone has been told you are on a two month mission that could be extended at any time. Only Kiba and your sensei know where you are." said Gaara. Saara looked relieved at his words.

"Gaara?" asked Saara.

"What is it Saara?" he asked.

"Can we get out of here? I don't want to think about this anymore right now." said Saara.

"Sure. What would you like to do?" asked Gaara.

"Could we go dancing or something?" asked Saara.

"Yeah. There is a great club that Kankuro likes to go to. It's called Kunai Chaos. It's very popular with the shinobi." said Gaara.

"Oh I forgot. I don't have any clothes for clubbing with me." said Saara.

"That's alright. I will get Temari. She should have some clothes for you to borrow. If you want I can see if Temari, Kankuro and Jess would like to come." said Gaara.

"I would like that. Is it safe for Jess to come out?" asked Saara.

"She will be fine. She was complaining earlier that she was bored anyway. Kankuro will carry her to the club. She won't be doing any dancing, but at least it will help with the boredom." said Gaara standing up. Gaara walked over to the dresser and put his night clothes away. Reaching into another drawer he pulled out more clothes.

"I am going to go send Temari in and talk to Kankuro and Jess before I take a shower. I will meet you downstairs when you are ready." said Gaara. Saara stood up and walked over to Gaara.

"Thank you for listening to me. You're a great friend." said Saara kissing him on the cheek. Gaara looked at Saara surprised.

"You're…welcome." he said as he went out the door to Temari's room. Saara giggled and sat down to wait for Temari.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii. **

Gaara quickly went to Temari's room and knocked on the door. He lifted his hand to his cheek and began to blush.

"_She kissed me!_" he thought. "Gaara!" yelled Temari. Gaara jumped and quickly looked at Temari.

"What?" he said. Temari watched Gaara blush.

"I asked you what you wanted. But now I would like to know what you are turning so red for?" she said smiling.

"Oh uh...Saara wants to go out somewhere. So we are going to Kunai Chaos. We were wondering if you wanted to go with us?" said Gaara.

"Sure I haven't been there for a long time." said Temari.

"Saara would like your help with clothes. She says she doesn't have any for clubbing with her." Gaara said.

"No problem. I will get some clothes and bring them to her." said Temari.

"Fine. I am going to run downstairs and see if Kankuro and Jess would like to come as well. It might do her some good to get out of here for a while." said Gaara.

"That's true." said Temari as she gathered clothes from her closet.

"We will meet downstairs when you are ready. I am going to go talk to Kankuro and then get ready myself." said Gaara. Temari nodded as she pulled out her makeup case. Gaara went downstairs just as the someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it Kankuro!" he yelled heading towards the door. Yanking it open Gaara saw Shikamaru standing there.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here? Does Temari know you were coming?" asked Gaara stepping aside to let him enter.

"No. I thought I would surprise her." said Shikamaru.

"Ah. Well come in and get cleaned up. Your just in time." said Gaara.

"Just in time? For what?" asked Shika.

"We are heading out to the club. Saara wants to go dancing." said Gaara.

"Saara? What's she doing here? I thought she was on a mission to Wave country." said Shika.

"Come with me. I will explain. And you are not to say anything about what I will tell you to anyone. Is that clear?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah sure. I won't tell. Promise." said Shika. While Gaara and Shika walked, Gaara told him what had happened.

"Sas..Sasuke did that? I never knew he was like that! How bad is she? Is she ok now?" asked Shika.

"She was pretty badly beaten when she showed up here. She slept for two days straight after she collapsed. She says she is confused about things and not sure what to do. She said she doesn't want to think about it anymore so we are going out to the club." said Gaara.

"Club? What club?" asked Shika. "Kunai Chaos. It's a popular place. I will let Temari know you are here. I have to go get ready. There are clothes still in your guest room. So head up and get ready. Come down when you are done." said Gaara.

"I'll be back in a few then." said Shika darting up the stairs. Gaara turned and walked into the living room.

"Kankuro? Jess?" said Gaara.

"Yeah what is it?" said Kankuro.

"Do you feel up to going out for a bit? Saara wants to go dancing." said Gaara.

"Jess, would you like to go? It'll get you out of the house for a bit. I'll carry you there so its not a problem." said Kankuro.

"I would really like that. I may not be able to dance but I would still enjoy the company." she said.

"Go get ready then and we'll meet down here when you are done. I've got to let Temari know she has a visitor." said Gaara heading for the stairs. Gaara took the stairs two at a time until he reached his door. Just as he was about to knock he heard Temari and Saara talking.

"I really don't know what to do Temari. I thought I loved him but now I am not so sure." said Saara.

"Well what is your heart telling you?" asked Temari.

"I'm not sure. It's telling me that what I had with Sasuke wasn't love. I've begun to have feelings for someone else." said Saara.

"Well, if you have feelings for somebody else, then you don't love Sasuke." said Temari.

"I don't know. Do you think so?" asked Saara.

"Yes I do. Now I have a question for you. When Gaara came to get me he was blushing something awful touching his cheek and zoning out. What happened?" asked Temari.

"Huh? Oh. Ha ha. I woke up earlier and heard Gaara in here. I asked to talk to him. I apologized for running out on dinner and destroying his room. We talked about Sasuke and then I asked him if we could go out tonight. I told him he was a great friend. Oh! I kissed him on the cheek before he left!" said Saara.

"No wonder he was spacing out. I don't think anyone has done that before. Now, who is this guy you have feelings for?" asked Temari. Gaara had heard enough and knocked on the door.

"_She has feelings for someone else? I wonder who he is? And why am I so angry about that? I'm gonna have to talk to Kankuro later._" thought Gaara. Temari opened the door a little and looked out.

"Gaara? Did you need something?" asked Temari.

"Ah. Yeah. I came up to tell you that Shikamaru is here. I sent him to take a shower and get ready to go with us. He will meet us downstairs. Kankuro and Jess are coming as well." said Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara. We are almost finished here. We'll be down soon." said Temari as she shut the door.

"_I really need to talk to Kankuro or Shikamaru. Maybe I will after we get back tonight._" he thought as he headed off to a guest room to get ready.

Back downstairs Gaara walked into the living room where Kankuro and Shikamaru were waiting.

"Where's Jess?" asked Gaara.

"She's not quite ready yet. She'll let me know when she is." said Kankuro. Gaara looked at Kankuro who was wearing black jeans and a mesh shirt with black gloves. Gaara looked over to Shikamaru. He was wearing dark blue jeans and white unbuttoned shirt over black mesh.

"Temari and Saara said they will be down soon as well." said Gaara who was wearing black jeans and an unbuttoned black shirt over a blood red one.

"Kankuro! Jess says she is ready now!" yelled Temari down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Kankuro answered heading towards the stairs. A few minutes later Temari walked into the living room with Saara behind her. Temari was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a white halter top with mesh over it.

"Wow. You look great Temari!" said Shika.

"Thanks, Shika." said Temari blushing.

"Saara? Where did you go? Get in here will ya?" said Temari.

"I'm not sure about this Temari. Maybe I should go upstairs and change?" said Saara.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Temari as she ran to grab Saara by the wrist.

"You look great. I know you will turn quite a few heads so forget it!" Temari said as she dragged Saara into the living room. Shika gasped as Saara was dragged into the room. Gaara looked at him questioningly.

"Saara. You look... hot!" said Shika. Gaara turned to look at Saara and his mouth dropped open. Saara was wearing a red halter top with mesh covering her bare stomach with a pair of black mini shorts. Temari looked at her brother and laughed.

"Gaara. Close your mouth. You're drooling on the rug." she said. Gaara instantly snapped out of his daze and glared at Temari.

"Saara. You look umm... nice." said Gaara blushing a little.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." said Saara.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Kankuro walking up behind them carrying Jess.

"Yup. We were just waiting on you guys." said Gaara.

"Hey. Don't you guys think Saara looks good?" said Temari pushing Saara in front of her.

"Wow Saara. You do look good in that outfit. How did you get her to wear it Temari?" asked Jess.

"I threatened her with me making breakfast tomorrow." laughed Temari. Kankuro set Jess down so he could get a better look at Saara.

"Wow. Saara you are gonna be turning heads tonight! You better stick close so someone doesn't try to steal you away from us." Kankuro said laughing.

"No one is going to steal her away." glared Gaara. Kankuro and Shika looked at Gaara and smirked.

"Whatever you say little brother." said Kankuro.

"Jess I love that dress. It's very pretty." said Saara. Jess was wearing a short dark blue dress with a purple sash tied around the waist.

"It was the only one I really had left that didn't cling to me. We are gonna have to go shopping soon to get clothes that fit once I'm off bed rest." said Jess.

"Are we all set then? Let's get moving." said Shikamaru. Kankuro bent down to pick Jess back up.

"Kankuro. Can't I walk a little way? I promise I will let you know when I get tired." said Jess. Kankuro looked at everyone and sighed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Just don't overdo it." said Kankuro taking her hand and walking out the door. The others followed out after them. Temari and Shika were walking side by side holding hands. Gaara and Saara walked together behind everyone. Gaara was startled when Saara reached over and wrapped her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder while they walked.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight. I really needed the distraction." she said.

"No problem" said Gaara looking down at her. They walked along in silence for a while before Gaara could feel someone watching them. Looking up he could see Kankuro and Shikamaru smirking at him while Jess and Temari looked on in shock. Gaara glared at everyone but kept walking till he reached the group.

"What?" hissed Gaara.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. We were just waiting for you two to catch up is all." said Kankuro smiling.

"We are almost at the club now. Let's just go." said Gaara blushing. Finally reaching the club Saara stared in awe at how packed it was.

"Wow. When you said this place was popular, you weren't kidding!" she said. Gaara laughed.

"Come on. The others already went in." he said. Saara looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright. Let's go in then." said Saara as Gaara pulled her into the club.

Gaara and Saara hurried into the club looking for the rest of the group.

"There they are!" yelled Saara as she pointed to where Temari was waving. Gaara nodded and pulled Saara towards them. As they walked back to the table, Saara noticed a lot of guys looking at her. Gaara waited for Saara to slide into the booth before sliding in next to her. Sitting next to her was Temari. Leaning over so only Temari could hear her, Saara whispered,

"Temari. There are a bunch of guys staring at me. What do I do?" Temari laughed.

"Just ignore them. Have a good time and don't worry about anything. Maybe one of them will ask you to dance." she said.

"But what about Gaara?" asked Saara.

"What about him?" asked Temari.

"I'm here with him right? I don't want him to get mad if I dance with a stranger." Saara said.

"If you want I'm sure Kankuro or Shika will dance with you. Or do you want to dance with Gaara first?" asked Temari.

"I really don't want to be the first one up there." said Saara.

"Come on then. I'll grab Shika and you can ask Gaara." said Temari.

"Gaara? Do you think he would dance with me?" said Saara. Temari rolled her eyes then looked at Saara again.

"Just ask him. If nothing else he has to move so we can get out." laughed Temari. Saara nodded and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara?" said Saara.

"Yes?" he said.

"Can you let us out? We want to dance." said Saara.

"Yeah sure." Gaara said standing up. Saara slid out of the booth and stepped back to let Temari out. Temari leaned in to Gaara's ear.

"You do realize she wants to dance with you right?" she asked. Gaara just looked at Temari in confusion.

"If you don't ask her to dance soon, those guys behind you will. They have been staring at her since we got here." she said. Gaara looked behind him and saw four guys looking at Saara.

"Come on Saara. Let's dance." Gaara said growling. Temari laughed as Gaara grabbed Saara and led her to the dance floor.

"Come on Shika. I promised Saara she wouldn't be up there alone." said Temari.

"What a drag. I'm coming." said Shika.

"I'll stay here and order something to drink. What do you want?" said Kankuro

"I'll take a whiskey sour" said Temari.

"Just get me a beer." said Shika.

"Right. Will do." said Kankuro. Temari and Shika joined Saara and Gaara on the dance floor while they waited for the next song. Soon Something in your mouth by Nickelback began to play. Temari and Shika began dancing. Temari looked over to see Saara dancing while Gaara just stared at her. She rolled her eyes and moved closer to Gaara.

"Move your ass! Don't just stand there." said Temari. Gaara looked at her then back to Saara. Gaara still didn't move. Shikamaru moved up behind Gaara and gave him a quick kick to the ass in Saara's direction. Gaara stumbled forward losing his balance. He landed on something soft.

"_I didn't know the floor was so soft._" thought Gaara. Hearing laughter he quickly looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you ok Gaara?" asked Saara. Gaara realized the "soft floor" he landed on was actually Saara. Turning bright red he jumped away from her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just dance." said Saara laughing. Gaara blushed once more and took her hand. They danced to a couple more songs before deciding to head back for a drink. Back at the table Gaara glared at Shika who just smirked and snuggled closer to Temari.

"Saara you looked like you were enjoying yourself. Are you thirsty? I can get something for you guys to drink." said Kankuro.

"Yes thank you. I am very thirsty. How about you Gaara?" asked Saara.

"I'll just have a beer. What do you want Saara?" asked Gaara.

"Hmm.. Let me see." said Saara thinking. Temari leaned over and whispered to Saara.

"I know a drink you should try. It'll definitely get a rise out of Gaara." she said.

"Why do you want me to get a rise out of Gaara?" Saara whispered back.

"I've been watching you. I know you like him Saara. Question is does he know you like him?" Temari said.

"I don't think so. I mean.. I'm not really sure how I feel about him yet. But let's hear this drink I should order. If nothing else it will make the night interesting." said Saara. Gaara watched as his sister and Saara whispered to each other. He noticed that Saara blushed at one point when she looked over at him.

"_I wonder what they are talking about? Probably one of the guys hanging around waiting to dance._" thought Gaara. Saara sat back and announced she was ready to order her drink.

"Ok. I know what I want." she said.

"What do you want then? I will order it for you." said Gaara. Saara looked Gaara in the eyes and smiled.

"Gaara. I want sex on the beach." she said.

"What? You..you want what?" stuttered Gaara blushing profusely. "

.. Please?" asked Saara. Temari, Shika, Kankuro and Jess burst out laughing at Gaara.

"Oh Man! You should see your face! hahaha!" Kankuro said.

"I wish I had a camera for that one." said Temari. Jess laughed so hard she was crying and Shika had all he could do to stay upright in the booth.

"Gaara are you ok? Gaara?" said Saara.

"Huh? What?" asked Gaara. Saara laughed a little before answering.

"Gaara. It's a drink. Didn't you know that?" she asked.

"Yeah.. I knew that. You just caught me off guard. That's all." mumbled Gaara. Saara leaned over and whispered in Gaara's ear.

"I didn't mean to do that. Temari suggested I try that one. She said it's pretty good. I'll make it up to you later. I can make you some cookies." she said.

"Chocolate Chip?" whispered Gaara.

"If that's what you want." Saara said.

"Ok. For chocolate chip cookies I forgive you." said Gaara. Saara smiled and leaned back.

"Kankuro can you order my drink? Temari, Jess? I'm gonna head to the restroom. You coming?" she asked.

"I'll come." said Temari.

"I'll come to." said Jess.

"Ok. We will be right back. Gaara, can you let us out?" asked Saara. Gaara nodded and stood up to let the girls out. Temari started for the restroom. Saara looked at Gaara and smiled.

"I'll be right back, Gaara" she whispered then followed the girls. Gaara smiled before sitting back down.

"So Gaara. What do you think of Saara?" asked Kankuro.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Gaara.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you don't think she is hot?" said Shikamaru.

"She is very..umm. pretty." said Gaara blushing a light pink.

"You got it bad for her." said Kankuro laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara. Shika and Kankuro looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Gaara how do you feel about her?" asked Shika.

"I'm not sure what you mean." said Gaara.

"Oh man. What a drag. Gaara we are going to have to talk about this later." said Shika.

"Later? Why later?" asked Kankuro.

"Because the girls are coming back." said Gaara.

The girls rejoined the guys at the table. As Saara sat down Kankuro handed her a drink.

"Thanks Kankuro." said Saara.

"No problem. Jess would you like to dance? It's a slow song." asked Kankuro.

"I would love too." said Jess. "We'll be right back." said Kankuro as he held his hand out to Jess. He leaned over to whisper to Gaara.

"You should ask Saara to dance." he said. Gaara nodded and turned to Saara.

"You want to dance?" asked Gaara.

"Sure" said Saara. Gaara slid out of the booth and stood up holding his hand out like he'd seen Kankuro do. Saara smiled and took his hand. They walked to the dance floor just as a new slow song started. As If Your Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield started Gaara looked at Saara who was smiling. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. Gaara looked at Saara unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Saara. I've never slow danced before. What do I do?" he asked.

"Just put you arms around me." said Saara. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her.

"Now what?" he asked. Saara just smiled pulling herself into his chest and began to sway. Gaara stiffened at the closeness but began to relax as he started to sway with Saara.

"_This is nice. I really like this. I feel safe with him for some reason. Maybe Temari was right._" thought Saara. Saara smiled up at Gaara.

"_I wonder if he feels anything for me?_" Gaara looked down at Saara and returned her smile.

"_What is this I'm feeling? Just seeing her smile makes my heart speed up. Is this what Kankuro and Shikamaru was talking about?_" thought Gaara. Soon the song was over and they went back to their table. Temari and Shika were making out in the booth when they came back.

"Give it a rest guys." said Kankuro laughing. Shika and Temari looked up blushing.

"Ha ha. Sorry guys." said Temari. Temari looked at Jess.

"You all right Jess? You look a little tired." said Temari.

"Yes. I am starting to get a little tired." said Jess.

"Well let's go home then." said Shika.

"I don't want to ruin your night. Kankuro can just take me home." said Jess.

"It's no problem. I'm getting a bit tired myself." said Shika. Everyone looked at Saara and Gaara. Garra was standing behind Saara whispering something in her ear.

"Ahem. Uh..guys?" said Kankuro. Gaara and Saara's heads snapped up.

"Uh..What? Sorry." said Saara blushing.

"Do we want to know what you were talking about?" asked Kankuro with a smirk.

"Shut up Kankuro." said Gaara.

"We are heading back home. We're all a bit tired. We were just wondering if you were coming too." said Jess.

"We'll go back too." said Saara. As they walked back to the front, the guys stopped to pay the bill for the drinks. They then walked out of the club and headed for home. Kankuro was carrying Jess. Shika and Temari were holding hands. Gaara and Saara were walking behind everyone else. Saara was holding Gaara's arm. They walked in silence all the way back to their house.

When they got back to the house everyone congregated in the dining room. Temari grabbed the plate of cookies off the counter while Shika got the pitcher of milk and glasses. Shika looked at the cookies then at Kankuro and Gaara.

"Don't worry Shika. Temari didn't make them. Saara did." said Kankuro laughing. Temari whacked him with her fan.

"Ow! Temari! I was just telling him the truth." said Kankuro. Shika laughed and grabbed for a cookie.

"These are good." said Shika.

"Thank you Shika." said Saara. Jess grabbed a glass of milk as she yawned.

"Boy I'm tired." she said.

"You ready for bed then?" asked Kankuro.

"Sure am." said Jess.

"Ok. I will take you up then." said Kankuro.

"Goodnight everyone." said Jess as Kankuro picked her up.

"Yeah good night guys." said Kankuro.

"Goodnight you two." said Shika and Temari.

"Night night" said Saara. Gaara walked over to Kankuro to whisper in his ear.

"Hey once she is settled I want to talk to you and Shika." he said. Kankuro looked surprised but quickly nodded his head.

"Come get me when your ready Gaara." he said. Garra nodded and went back to the table as Kankuro headed up the stairs. Saara smiled at him as he sat down.

"Shika. I am getting tired myself. I'm gonna head up to bed as well." said Temari.

"Ok. I will walk up with you." said Shika.

"Alright. Let me get this cleaned up and then we will go." said Temari standing up to clear away the glasses.

"Let me help you with that." said Saara.

"Ok." said Temari as she started for the kitchen. Saara followed behind her with the plate of cookies and pitcher of milk.

"Shikamaru. I want to talk to you later about something." said Gaara.

"What is it? Nothing wrong is there?" asked Shika.

"No there is nothing wrong. I just need to talk to you and Kankuro about it. That's all." said Gaara.

"When did you want to talk?" asked Shika.

"I'm supposed to go get Kankuro when I'm ready." Gaara said.

"Then do the same with me." said Shika.

"I will. Thank you." said Gaara.

"No problem man." said Shika. Temari and Saara walked back in to the dining room. Temari wrapped her arms around Shika's waist.

"You ready for bed Shika?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'll see you in a bit Gaara." said Shika. Gaara nodded and looked at Saara. Gaara missed the questioning look Temari gave him and Shika.

"Goodnight Temari, Shika." said Saara.

"Good night Saara, Gaara." they said and headed upstairs.

"Do you want to go to bed Saara?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah. I'm very tired." she said.

"Come on. I will walk you up. I need to get my night clothes anyway." said Gaara.

"Ok." said Saara as she walked up the stairs Gaara following behind her. They went into the bedroom together. Gaara busied himself with getting his night clothes. Saara grabbed hers and went into the bathroom.

"Gaara. I will be right back. Don't go anywhere ok?" she asked.

"Uh..ok." said Gaara. He went over and sat down on the bed to wait.

"_I wonder what she wants to talk about?_" thought Gaara. Gaara looked up to see Saara exit the bathroom. Saara was wearing a pair of black pajama shorts and a pink tank top. Gaara just stared at Saara dumbstruck.

"_Wow. She looks hot in that. I wonder if her skin is as soft as it looks? Where did that thought come from? I have got to get out of here as soon as possible."_ thought Gaara.

"Gaara? You ok?" asked Saara.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Gaara looking away.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked standing up. Saara walked over to stand next to him.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me out tonight. I had a great time." she said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Is there anything else you wanted? I have to go speak to Shikamaru and Kankuro before I go to bed." said Gaara.

"No not really. I just wanted you to know I had fun." said Saara.

"I will let you get to sleep then. Goodnight Saara." said Gaara.

"Night, Gaara." said Saara as he walked to the door. As he opened the door to go out he heard Saara say, "Gaara?" He turned around to look at her.

"What?" he asked. Saara walked over to Gaara and quickly brushed a kiss against his lips. Just as quickly she pulled away.

"Good night Gaara." she said.

"Night." said Gaara as he walked out closing the door softly. Gaara smiled and went to find the guys.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii. **

Gaara quickly walked to Kankuro's room and knocked on the door.

"Kankuro?" he said.

"Coming Gaara." said Kankuro as he opened the door.

"I'm going to go get Shikamaru and head down to the kitchen. Can you be there in about five minutes?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah just let me say good night to Jess and I will be right down." said Kankuro.

"Ok. Tell her I said good night as well." said Gaara. Kankuro nodded and closed the door. Gaara headed off to Shika's room.

"Shikamaru? You in there?" he asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah. Come on in." Shika said. Gaara opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Meet in the kitchen in five minutes?" asked Gaara.

"No problem. Let me change into my night clothes and I'll be right down." said Shika.

"Yeah that's where I'm heading right now." said Gaara.

"Weren't you just in your room? Why didn't you change in there?" asked Shika.

"That's where Saara is sleeping. We kind of share the room. Well, except for sleeping that is." Gaara said looking down.

"Ah. You can change in here if you want. Temari is in her own room right now." said Shika.

"Thanks." Gaara said as he opened the door wider and entered.

"What is it that you need to talk to us about?" asked Shika.

"I don't really want to get into it without Kankuro." said Gaara.

"Ok. That's fine. Can you answer me one thing though? asked Shika.

"If I can." said Gaara.

"Does this have anything to do with what we were talking about earlier at the club?" asked Shika.

"Umm.. yeah it does." said Gaara.

"Alright. You ready to head down then?" asked Shika.

"Let's go." said Gaara. Gaara went out first followed by Shika who closed the door. They headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Kankuro was already sitting at the table with a glass of milk and the plate of cookies.

"Kankuro are you going to eat all of those cookies yourself?" asked Shika.

"I figured I would be nice and have them set out for all of us." pouted Kankuro. Gaara and Shika shook their heads and sat down grabbing a cookie.

"You guys want some milk too?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah." said Gaara. Kankuro walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two more glasses and the pitcher of milk. He sat back down and poured them each a glass.

"Now what did you need to talk to us about?" asked Kankuro.

"It's about what you were talking about at the club. I need some help with some...things." said Gaara.

"We'll help if we can. So just spill it already." said Kankuro. Gaara gulped and looked at his brother and friend.

"I've been thinking about what you said tonight. I have been having these...weird feelings. I don't know what they mean. I was hoping you might know the answer." said Gaara.

"What kind of feelings are we talking about? Does it have something to do with certain brunette that happens to be in your room?" asked Kankuro. Gaara blushed and nodded.

"Why don't you tell us when you started feeling something towards her?" suggested Shika.

"Ok. It was after lunch this afternoon. After she woke up. Temari and Saara went to the market to get stuff for dinner. Saara was really jumpy. She ended up losing Temari in one of the shops. I was on my way here when I saw her looking in the shop windows. I called to her thinking she might be lost. She didn't hear me so I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and kicked me then ran away dropping her bags. I called to her not to run but she didn't hear me. I followed her cause I felt funny about her running away." said Gaara.

"Oh.. You felt bad for scaring her. That's all." explained Shika.

"I remember not liking her being hurt or afraid." said Gaara.

"That means you care about her Gaara. That's a good thing." said Kankuro.

"When did you feel something again?" asked Shika.

"After dinner tonight when I upset her and had to go calm her down. I heard her crying in the bedroom. My heart hurt cause she was crying. It was bothering me. I don't really understand it." said Gaara.

"Gaara it's perfectly normal to feel bad when someone you care about is hurting." said Kankuro.

"Yeah that just tells us you do care about Saara even though you don't realize it yet." said Shika.

"Any other time you were bothered by this?" added Shika.

"When I asked her to forgive me for hurting her. All I wanted was for her to tell me she forgave me." said Gaara.

"Then there was the time after she fell asleep in my lap after destroying my room." he continued.

"She was in your lap?" exclaimed Kankuro.

"Yeah. She was destroying my stuff and I didn't want her to get hurt. I restrained her arms and she struggled for a bit before giving up. Her legs gave out and we sank to the floor. She ended up on my lap falling asleep. I put her in the bed and left. Later I went up to check on her and get my night clothes. We talked about Sasuke for a while. Then she asked if we could go out for a bit. That's when we decided to go to a club. As I was leaving she came up and she...kissed me...on the cheek!" exclaimed Gaara.

"She kissed you?" said Kankuro in disbelief.

"How did you feel about that?" asked Shika.

"I was surprised at first. I'm not really sure what to make of it." said Gaara.

"She must like you a little if she kissed you on the cheek." said Kankuro.

"Do you think so?" asked Gaara.

"Yes Gaara. Girls don't go around kissing just anybody." said Shika.

"Did anything happen at the club tonight while you were dancing?" asked Kankuro.

"Oh you mean besides Shika kicking me in the ass and knocking me into Saara?" asked Gaara. Kankuro burst out laughing.

"You... you kicked him in the ass? That is too funny!" he said.

"I'm sorry Gaara. Keep going." Kankuro said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I felt..ummm... good?... when we were slow dancing. Her smile made my heart speed up." said Gaara.

"You were happy Gaara."

"Happy?" he said.

"Yes that feeling that you got when she was in your arms and smiling. That's happy." explained Shika.

"Did anything else happen at the club?" asked Kankuro.

"No that was all that happened...well at least at the club anyway." said Gaara.

"What do you mean?" exclaimed Kankuro and Shika.

"After we got back here and everyone went to their rooms Saara and I went to my room. She had me wait while she went to get her night clothes on. After she came out we talked for a bit and she told me she had a great time and thanked me for taking her. As I was leaving she called to me. When I turned around to see what she wanted she walked up to me and ...kissed me on the lips." said Gaara. "Awesome. Saara likes you little brother. I think you like her." said Kankuro.

"Me too. And she definitely likes you." said Shika. Gaara looked at Kankuto and Shika.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yup. Sure do." said Kankuro.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Gaara asked.

"You need to show her you like her." said Kankuro.

"How? I have no idea what to do here." said Gaara.

"Take her for a walk. Show her around Suna. Find out what she likes to do." explained Shika.

"And above all...KISS HER!" yelled Kankuro. Gaara's jaw dropped and his face turned a very bright shade of red.

"Ki..kiss her?" he stuttered. Shika laughed and looked at Gaara.

"Yes. That's one of the biggest ways to let her know you like her." he said.

"But what if she gets mad or hits me?" exclaimed Gaara.

"I doubt she will get mad. I mean she has already kissed you. Twice in fact. Why don't you take her out on a date tomorrow night?" asked Shika.

"A..a date?" said Gaara.

"Yeah. Get to know her a little better. Ask her to be your date for the wedding. You're being paired with her in the wedding anyway." said Kankuro.

"I am?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah lil bro. Your my best man and Saara is maid of honor. You do realize you have to dance with her at the wedding, right?" asked Kankuro.

"The wedding? That's still almost two months away." said Gaara.

"Yeah I know. Which means we still have a lot to get done before then." said Kankuro.

"We better get up to bed now. It's getting late." said Shika.

"Good idea. Gaara just think about it." said Kankuro. Gaara nodded and began to clear the table. Putting the milk away the guys left and went to bed.

The next morning Saara was up early getting ready to go to the market.

"_I think I will make fruit fritters this morning._" she thought as she snuck towards the door. She bent over to put on her shoes when she felt someone standing behind her. Standing up quickly she whirled around to see who was there.

"Gaara? You startled me!" said Saara. Gaara smirked as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you. Where are you going so early?" asked Gaara.

"I was going to the market to buy some fruit." said Saara.

"Oh? Would you mind if I joined you?" asked Gaara. Saara looked at Gaara in surprise.

"No. Not at all. I would like that." she said smiling. "Wait. Why are you up so early?" she added.

"I heard you leave your room. I was wondering why you were sneaking down the stairs." said Gaara.

" I didn't want to wake anyone." said Saara.

"You ready then?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. I want to get the freshest fruit possible." said Saara walking out the door. Gaara followed her out the door closing it quietly.

"Gaara?" asked Saara. "Yes?" said Gaara.

"What kind of fruit do you like?" asked Saara.

"Fruit? Well I've never really thought about it. I don't eat much fruit." answered Gaara.

"Alright. If you see anything you like or want to try let me know." said Saara.

"I will." said Gaara. Saara smiled and wrapped her arm around Gaara's as they continued to the market. Gaara smiled at Saara thinking about what Kankuro and Shika had said.

"_So this feeling I am feeling is happy? I like the way this feels. Maybe I should ask her about going out tonight?_" thought Gaara.

"Saara?" said Gaara.

"Yes Gaara?" she said.

"Umm.. would you like to go for a walk later tonight? I could show you around Suna. It's very beautiful at night." he asked nervously.

"I would love to. When did you want to go?" asked Saara.

"After...dinner tonight?" asked Gaara.

"Ok. After dinner then. Oh look! There's the fruit stands. Come on." said Saara happily. Gaara watched as Saara picked through the fruit darting from one stand to another.

"_She seems to be enjoying herself. Is she happy as well?_" he thought.

"Gaara?" said Saara.

"Huh? What? Sorry." said Gaara. Saara laughed.

"I asked if you wanted to pick any fruit?" she said.

"Oh umm..sure. What would you pick?" asked Gaara.

"I've already picked apples, cherries, raspberries and blueberries." she said.

"Blueberries? I've never had those before." said Gaara.

"Here try one." said Saara handing some to Gaara. Gaara looked at it quizzically before popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise at the taste.

"This is pretty good. I think I like them." said Gaara. Saara smiled and bought another quart to eat on the way home.

"Let's head home Gaara. I want to get breakfast done before the others get up." said Saara. Gaara nodded as he took her bags. They walked back to the house sharing the blueberries. Finally reaching the house they quietly took off their shoes and went into the kitchen. Gaara set the bags down on the counter while Saara pulled down various bowls, utensils and ingredients. Gaara took the fruit out the bags and looked at Saara.

"What should I do with these?" he asked.

"Oh just set them by the sink. I need to wash them first." said Saara. Gaara brought the fruit to the sink and set them down.

"Gaara? Would you like to help me make breakfast?" Saara asked. Gaara blinked a couple times before answering.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"No. I can show you what to do. It's easy." she said.

"So what do I do first?" asked Gaara. Saara rummaged through a drawer and brought out two aprons.

"First you will need to put this on. And I would suggest losing the outfit. A plain tshirt and pants will work."she said handing him an apron.

"I will be right back then." Gaara said as he bounded up the stairs to change. Saara finished putting out everything that was needed while she waited for him to come back.

"Alright. Now what do I do?" asked Gaara putting on the apron as he walked into the room.

"Take the fruit and put it in the colander. This thing here. Run it under the water to wash it. But be gentle so you don't bruise the fruit." she said. Gaara did as he was told. Soon the fruit was rinsed and draining in the colander. Saara handed Gaara a knife and cutting board.

"Gaara I need you to peel the apples and cut them up into pieces. The rest of the fruit can stay whole." she said. Gaara nodded and began to do as he was asked. Saara began measuring out flour, salt, sugar and vanilla. She took out two eggs and the pitcher of milk. Carefully she added the ingredients as she had done many times before. Gaara watched as Saara floured the counter and placed the dough onto it. Gaara stiffened a little as Saara pressed up against him to reach the rolling pin. Saara laughed a little as Gaara began to relax. Soon he had the apples peeled and diced. Walking over to Saara he handed her the bowl of fruit.

"Now what do we do?" asked Gaara.

"Watch. I will do the first few then you can help with the rest." said Saara. Gaara watched as Saara cut out a square of dough. Quickly spooning some apples into the middle, Saara folded the pastry into a triangle pressing down the sides.

"What is that?" asked Gaara.

"It's called a fruit fritter. They are really good. Do you want to try to make one now?" asked Saara.

"Ok. What was the first thing again?" he asked.

"Put some flour on the counter. Not a lot though. Yeah like that. Now cut out a square from the dough like I did. Alright. That's good. Now spoon in any of the fruit and fold it like I showed you." Saara explained. Gaara followed her directions and made his first fruit fritter. He wiped his brows as he looked at Saara. She was smiling at him.

"Good job. Now we just need to make more then we can put them in the oven." said Saara. Gaara grinned as he and Saara finished making the fritters. Soon they were in the oven. Saara set the timer for twenty five minutes.

"Now we just need to clean up while they bake." she said. They picked up all the scraps placing them in the trash. Gaara picked up the bowls and brought them to the sink while Saara wet a rag. Gaara set to work washing the dishes while Saara cleaned the counter. Saara snapped the rag a bit and sent flour sailing onto Gaara. Gaara stared in surprise as Saara just laughed.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to do that." she said.

"Oh yeah?" said Gaara as he grabbed some flour off the counter.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Saara.

"I wouldn't huh?" Gaara said as he threw the flour at her. Saara gasped in surprise as the flour hit her.

"Now you are gonna get it!" yelled Saara as she grabbed a handful of flour. She smiled as she walked up to Gaara then threw the flour at him. Gaara blinked a few times. Smirking, Gaara said,"your turn!" and chased her around the kitchen. Saara yelped and took off running. Soon their yelling and laughing brought Kankuro, Shika and Temari down to the kitchen. They watched in amusement as Gaara and Saara threw flour at each other. They were completely oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

"Ahem!" Kankuro said clearing his throat. The sudden noise made Gaara and Saara stop in their tracks.

"Are we having fun?" asked Shika. Gaara and Saara looked at each other and began to blush furiously.

"Umm.. we were just making umm...breakfast?" stammered Saara.

"Looks like you are wearing it to me." said Temari laughing.

"Uh. We are gonna go get cleaned up. Take the food out when the timer goes off? We'll be right back." Saara said quickly, grabbing Gaara's hand and running out of the room. Kankuro, Temari, and Shika looked at each other and burst out laughing at the two.

Back downstairs, Temari took the fritters out of the oven while Shika and Kankuro set the table. Everyone sat down and waited for Gaara and Saara to return. Looking around at the mess they continued to laugh at the scene they had witnessed.

"Now I'm really sure they like each other." said Kankuro.

"That's for sure!" said Shika. Temari looked at her brother and boyfriend.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Gaara likes Saara. That's what we were talking about last night after you girls went to bed." said Shika.

"We? Who's we?" asked Temari.

"Me and Kankuro...and Gaara." said Shika.

"Gaara was talking to you about it?" exclaimed Temari.

"Yeah. He said he was having some feelings and wanted our help to figure things out." said Kankuro.

"So he does like Saara. Saara seems to really like Gaara too. Maybe I will take her shopping and talk to her about it. See what she thinks about him." stated Temari.

"That would work. Then we would know for sure if she likes him. But I am pretty sure she does. He's alot better than Sasuke, that's for sure." said Shika.

"Alright then. After breakfast I will take her shopping. I know! We need to go get our dresses picked out for the wedding. I will do it then." said Temari.

"Ok. Shika and I will keep Gaara occupied while you talk to her. Maybe we can get some more out of him." said Kankuro.

"We're back." said Saara as she and Gaara walked into the kitchen. Temari and the guys turned to look at Saara and Gaara. Gaara was only wearing a pair of black pants and Saara was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top. Both of them had wet hair.

"That didn't take long. You two took a shower?" asked Kankuro smirking.

"Of course! How else were we supposed to get the flour off?" exclaimed Gaara. Saara looked at Gaara and started blushing. Gaara stared at her questioningly.

"What?" he asked. Saara leaned over to whisper to him.

"Gaara that is not what they meant." she said. Realization dawned on him and his face turned red. Everyone burst out laughing. Gaara glared at everyone and maneuvered Saara to the table. The laughter died down as Temari went to get the food.

"So, what did you make for breakfast this time?" asked Shika.

"Yeah whatever it is, it smells good." said Kankuro.

"Thank you. Gaara helped me make it. It's fruit fritters." said Saara.

"Gaara? You helped make breakfast?" yelled Kankuro.

"Yes." Gaara said looking away.

"Gaara accompanied me to the market this morning." said Saara.

"You went to the market? Willingly?" asked Kankuro. Gaara said nothing. Temari walked in with a plate full of fritters and set them down on the table.

"Those look good." said Shika.

"What kind of fruit is in them?" asked Temari.

"There are four kinds of fritters. There are apple, cherry, raspberry, and blueberry. " Saara said pointing to each kind. Gaara reached over and plucked a blueberry one off the plate. Kankuro and Temari looked at him in shock.

"Since when do you like blueberries?" asked Temari.

"Gaara and I shared some on the way back from the market." said Saara. Everyone looked at them in disbelief.

"What?" asked Saara. Nobody said anything as they dug in to their breakfast.

"Oh my! These are good." said Temari. Saara stood up.

"But they are still missing something. I will be right back." she said as she headed out.

"I wonder what she forgot?" asked Shika. Saara came back in with a can of white powder and a small pitcher. Walking around to each plate, Saara drizzled a white liquid over the fritters followed by the white powder.

"There. Now they are done." she said.

"What is that stuff?" asked Shika.

"Its icing and powdered sugar. It makes them sweeter. Try it now." said Saara. Everyone picked up their newly covered fritters and took a bite.

"Even better!" they said. Saara beamed happily. After breakfast, the guys cleaned off the table while Temari and Saara did the dishes. When they were finished, Temari wiped her hands off on the hand towel and looked at Saara.

"Hey. We are supposed to go pick out our dresses for the wedding today. You're coming with us right?" she asked.

"Us?" asked Saara.

"Yeah me and Jess remember?" laughed Temari.

"Oh yeah Right." said Saara.

"So you coming then?" pressed Temari.

"Yeah I will come. Wait. How long is this gonna take?" asked Saara.

"A few hours. Why?" asked Temari.

"I want to make sure I am back here in time to make dinner." said Saara.

"We'll be back in plenty of time for that. Don't worry about it." said Temari.

"Worry about what?" asked Kankuro coming in behind them followed by Gaara and Shika.

"Being home in time to make dinner tonight." said Temari.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaara.

"We have to go pick out the dresses for the wedding." said Saara.

"Oh. Saara? After dinner...?" said Gaara.

"I know." said Saara. Temari, Kankuro and Shika looked at them and then each other. They were all wondering the same thing:"_What are they doing after dinner?_"

"Come on Gaara. You've got work to do in the office. Shika and I have training to do." said Kankuro.

"Alright." said Gaara.

"We'll meet you for lunch at the tower, ok?" asked Shika.

"Fine." said Gaara as he went upstairs to get ready for work.

"We are gonna hit the training grounds. See you at dinner tonight." said Kankuro.

"Ok have fun you two." said Temari as she gave Shika a quick peck on the cheek. Kankuro and Shika headed out the door.

"Alright Saara. Let's go get Jess and head for the shops." said Temari.

"Ok." said Saara as she watched Gaara leave for work.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii. **

Saara tried on what felt like the one hundredth dress. She was getting very tired and all the dresses began to look the same to her.

"How many more are there to try on?" she asked.

"Just a few more." said Jess.

"Quit complaining. You knew this was part of being the maid of honor." said Temari.

"Yeah I know. I still don't have to like it." said Saara pouting.

"Well look on the bright side. You'll be able to turn a few heads at the wedding." said Jess.

"Or more like one red head." muttered Temari.

"What was that Temari?" asked Saara.

"Huh? Oh nothing." said Temari blushing.

"Here Saara. Try this one on. There's only three more to go then we can get some lunch, okay?" asked Jess. Saara rolled her eyes taking the dress and walking back into the dressing room.

"Alright Temari. Spill it. What did you say?" demanded Jess. Temari blushed a little then looked at Jess smiling.

"Our Saara seems to have caught a certain red head's eye." Temari said.

"Gaara?" exclaimed Jess.

"Shh! Yes Gaara. I'm supposed to find out what she thinks of him for Kankuro and Shika. Apparently they already talked to Gaara about it. I found out this morning, after walking in on Saara and Gaara having a flour war in the kitchen." laughed Temari.

"Flour war? Do I even want to know?" asked Jess smirking.

"I'll tell you about it later. She is coming back out now. And I still need to figure out how to get her to show her feelings about Gaara." said Temari.

"I know how to do that. She's the maid of honor. Gaara is the best man. She must know she has to dance with him at some point, right?" said Jess smiling. Temari laughed and turned as Saara walked out in another dress.

"How's this one look?" asked Saara.

"It's beautiful!" said Temari.

"Yes it is. Saara twirl around and see how it feels." said Jess.

"Huh? Why?" asked Saara as she did what she was told.

"I need to make sure you are going to be able to move and dance easily." said Jess.

"Dance? No one said I had to dance." said Saara.

"Of course you have to dance. As maid of honor it is your job to be the second dancer on the floor after Kankuro and I have our first dance." said Jess.

"But...I don't have a date!" stammered Saara.

"No one said you had to have a date. The second dance is always danced by the maid of honor and the best man." said Temari.

"Do I get to know who that is?" asked Saara.

"It's Gaara of course." said Jess.

"Ga...Gaara?" said Saara blushing.

"What? Don't you like him?" asked Jess. Temari laughed as Saara gulped.

"Um... yeah I like...him fine." Saara said.

"Well I should hope you like him. You have been spending an awful lot of time together." said Temari.

"What do you mean?" asked Jess.

"Gaara and Saara left very early this morning and went to the market together. They even shared a container of blueberries. Not to mention somehow she managed to get Gaara to help make breakfast. Well, before the flour war broke out." said Temari.

"So what? I enjoy his company! There is nothing wrong with that is there?" huffed Saara.

"No no. We were just wondering if you did like Gaara or not." said Jess bluntly. Saara just gaped at her two friends.

"Whether I like him or not?" she asked.

"Yeah. He seems to like you a lot." said Temari.

"I don't know Temari. We don't know each other that well. Besides I just split with Sasuke. Don't you think it would be too soon for that?" asked Saara.

"No I don't. How do you feel about him? In your heart? What's it telling you?" asked Temari. Saara blushed a little and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I'm not really sure. I know I feel safe with him. And he makes me laugh. I'm not afraid to be alone with him like I was with Sasuke. The way I feel with Gaara is a lot different than what I felt with Sasuke. Is that weird? I love Sasuke. Don't I?" asked Saara.

"Saara. From the sounds of it you never loved Sasuke. It was more like infatuation. If you are second guessing whether you loved him or not proves you never did." said Jess.

"I don't know." said Saara.

"Just take it one day at a time. See what develops. Stop dwelling on whether you loved Sasuke or not. He is not here. Just enjoy the time you spend with Gaara. The more time you spend together the easier it will be to tell how you feel about him." said Temari.

"I will think about it. Now can I get out of this dress? I'm starving!" said Saara.

"What do you think Temari? Do you like that dress?" asked Jess.

"I think it's beautiful. Saara is definitely gonna get Gaara's attention in that." said Temari. Saara looked at herself in the mirror and blushed at Temari's words.

"Then that is the dress you will be wearing. Go take it off and we can pay for them." said Jess. Saara sighed in relief and hurried to take the dress off.

"Where we going for lunch?" asked Saara.

"We're gonna meet up with the guys and then decide." said Temari. Saara quickly came back out with dress in hand. The girls walked to the front and paid for their dresses. The girls made their way back home to drop the dresses off. After freshening up a bit, they headed out in search of the guys and to have their lunch.

They met in front of Kazekage tower. Kankuro rushed to Jess upon seeing them arrive.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright Kankuro. I've been sitting down most of the time." said Jess smiling at him. Kankuro nodded and took her hand in his.

"How did the shopping go?" asked Shika. Saara rolled her eyes and Temari laughed.

"I must have tried on a hundred dresses back there!" exclaimed Saara. Gaara laughed and walked to stand by her.

"It couldn't have been that many Saara." he said.

"Sure as hell felt like it." Saara muttered.

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Shika.

"I'm a little tired. Why don't we go home and I will whip us up something real quick?" suggested Saara. Everyone nodded and headed back to the house. Gaara and Saara lagged behind the rest. Saara once again wrapped her arm around Gaara's and they walked in silence.

"So how was the dress shopping, really?" asked Gaara.

"If I have to try on another dress I swear I will scream!" ranted Saara. Gaara laughed and looked over at her.

"It couldn't have been that bad was it?" he asked.

"Well I did have fun with the girls. It's just I don't care for shopping as much as Jess or Temari does." explained Saara.

"Now it's over with so you don't have to worry about it anymore." said Gaara.

"Yeah. That's one less thing I have to worry about." said Saara.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara.

"I still have to find a date for the wedding. Did you know we have to dance too?" asked Saara.

"Yeah Kankuro told me last night. He also mentioned that I needed a date too." said Gaara.

"You don't have a date for it?" asked Saara.

"No. Umm... would... would you like to go with me?" asked Gaara nervously. Saara smiled at Gaara.

"I would love to be your date Gaara." she said. Gaara blushed. Looking ahead they realized the others had already entered the house. Grinning sheepishly, Saara took Gaara's hand and led him into the house.

Everyone was waiting for them in the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen everyone stared at them. Saara and Gaara wondered what they were staring at. Kankuro cleared his throat and looked at their hands. Following his gaze, Gaara and Saara noticed they were still holding hands. Gaara and Saara quickly let go and moved away from each other. Shika raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"So what were you two doing?" he asked.

"Uh we were...just talking." said Saara. Gaara nodded his agreement and looked away. Everyone smiled at them.

"So what are you going to fix for lunch?" asked Jess.

"I was thinking a simple salad and maybe sandwiches?" asked Saara.

"That sounds good." said Kankuro.

"Anyone want to help me?" asked Saara.

"I will." said Gaara. Saara looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. Can everyone else help to set the table?" asked Saara.

"No problem." said Shika. Grabbing plates, glasses, utensils, and napkins they headed into the dining room while Gaara and Saara got to work on lunch. Saara went to the fridge and pulled out lettuce, radishes, cucumbers, onions, shredded cheese, and red cabbage. She handed the radishes, cucumbers, and onions to Gaara to chop up. Saara took the lettuce and cabbage to the sink to rinse them. Once they were rinsed and dried, she began to tear them and put them in a large bowl.

"Once you get those chopped, just put them into this bowl. I'm gonna start on the sandwiches." said Saara.

"okay." said Gaara. Saara began to pull out various meats and cheeses. She found some cubed turkey in a bowl.

"Hey I found some turkey. I think that would be good in the salad too." she said.

"Alright. I put the veggies in the bowl. Now what?" asked Gaara.

"Um.. you can help me make the sandwiches." said Saara. Gaara and Saara quickly got the sandwiches put together and stacked on a plate. Gaara grabbed the salad while Saara got the plate of sandwiches. They entered the dining room and set everything down.

"We just need to get a few more things and we will be set." said Saara. They headed back into the kitchen to get ranch and italian dressing, croutons, and drinks. They brought everything back to the dining room and joined the others.

"So what were you two talking about?" asked Kankuro looking at Gaara and Saara. Gaara and Saara looked at each other.

"We were just talking. No big deal." said Saara smiling.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" asked Temari.

"Yeah there must have been a reason you two were holding hands." said Jess.

"We were just talking. Does it really matter what we were doing?" growled Gaara.

"Take it easy. We were just asking." laughed Shika.

"How's the salad?" asked Saara changing the subject.

"It's really good." said Temari.

"You going back to work after lunch Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah. I still have a lot of paperwork to do. And I don't want to be late for dinner tonight." said Gaara.

"Any ideas on what you are making for dinner tonight Saara?" asked Jess.

"Haven't thought about it yet. Maybe lasagna and italian bread." said Saara.

"That sounds delicious. I'm definitely gonna be here for dinner tonight!" said Shika. Everyone laughed as they finished their lunch.

"Kankuro I'm getting tired. Will you take me up to bed now?" asked Jess.

"Yeah okay." said Kankuro getting up.

"Lunch was good you two." said Jess.

"Thank you. Get some rest and I will see you at dinner." said Saara. She stood up and began to clear the table.

"Here we'll do that since you made lunch." said Temari.

"Are you sure?" asked Saara.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. You can't cook the meals and clean up too." said Shika. Temari leaned over to Saara.

"Besides, you need to go to the market to get the things for dinner. Why don't you have Gaara walk with you? It's on the way to the tower." whispered Temari. Saara blushed as she glanced over at Gaara.

"Alright I will." said Saara. She turned to look at Gaara as Temari and Shika took the dishes into the kitchen. Alone Saara walked over and sat next to Gaara.

"Gaara? Would you walk with me to the market? I need to get a couple things for dinner tonight." said Saara.

"Sure. It's on the way to the tower anyway. You ready to go then?" asked Gaara.

"Just about. Give me a minute to check some things." said Saara.

"okay. I will be waiting right here." said Gaara. Saara smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Temari does Gaara like anything else besides chocolate chip cookies for dessert?" asked Saara.

"Umm..I know he likes brownies." said Temari.

"Brownies? okay I know a recipe for that. Thanks!" said Saara as she ran back out of the kitchen. Temari and Shika laughed at Saara. Shika walked up behind Temari and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am glad to see Saara so happy." he said.

"Me too. Gaara is alot different too. I think they are good for each other." said Temari.

"I hope things work out for them. They both deserve to be happy." said Shika.

"They sure do." said Temari turning to kiss Shika.

Gaara and Saara left the house and headed off to the market.

"Do you know what you need to pick up?" asked Gaara.

"For the most part. I know we definitely need to replace the flour from this morning." Saara laughed. Gaara blushed and laughed with her.

"_I really like how she laughs._" he thought. Saara grabbed his hand and walked through the market. Saara picked up everything she needed for lasagna and homemade italian bread.

"I just need to make one more stop over by the confectioner's stand." said Saara.

"okay. Give me your bags and we can go get the last of your stuff. I'll help you bring it back before I go to the tower." said Gaara.

"That's okay. I don't want you to be late." said Saara.

"I don't think anyone will complain if I am late, Saara." laughed Gaara.

"If you are sure. I would like that." said Saara. They walked over to the confectioner's booth. Saara quickly grabbed a bag of sugar and a container of cocoa. Gaara looked at Saara's choice of ingredients curiously.

"What are you planning to make with that?" asked Gaara.

"You'll see at dinner." said Saara.

"Do you have everything you need now?" asked Gaara.

"Yes. Let's get this stuff home. I have a lot to prepare before dinner." said Saara.

"okay. Let's head back" said Gaara. Gaara and Saara walked back to the house. Gaara followed Saara into the kitchen and sat the groceries on the counter.

"Thank you Gaara. I can take care of the rest." said Saara.

"okay then I will head up to the tower so I can get that paperwork done." said Gaara heading back towards the door. Saara followed him back out.

"I'm glad you came with me to the market Gaara." said Saara. Gaara turned around at the door and smiled.

"Yeah. I had a good time." said Gaara.

"Gaara?" said Saara.

"Yes?" asked Gaara. Saara stepped closer to Gaara and leaned in. Saara gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Gaara blushed as she pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight Gaara." said Saara.

"Yeah. Tonight." he said heading off to the tower. Saara headed back into the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner. Saara spent the remainder of the afternoon making the lasagna and baking the bread.

"_There. The lasagna is ready to be cooked and the bread is in the oven. Now I just need to make the brownies and everything will be set._" thought Saara. Saara pulled down the stuff for the brownies. In no time she had two pans made and ready for the oven.

"_I have just enough time to take a quick shower and change before dinner has to go in the oven._" Saara ran upstairs to take her shower and get changed. She came back downstairs just as the timer went off and she took the bread out of the oven to cool. Placing the lasagna in the oven Saara reset the timer. Heading out to the dining room Saara set the table for dinner. Hearing the door slam Saara looked out to see Gaara, Kankuro, and Shika come in. Kankuro and Shika were laughing about something while Gaara kept blushing.

"Hey guys. Dinner is almost ready. Go get cleaned up and come back down." said Saara.

"Alright. We'll be back in a little bit." said Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro? Is Jess gonna be joining us for dinner tonight?" asked Saara.

"Yes. She said she wanted to. I will bring her down." said Kankuro.

"okay. I will put out an extra setting then." said Saara.

"Is Temari upstairs?" asked Shika.

"I think so Shika." said Saara. Gaara walked over to Saara.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting cleaned up Gaara?" asked Saara teasingly. Gaara smirked.

"Yeah. But I was wondering if you would give me a sneak peek at what dessert was. I've been thinking about it all afternoon and can't figure it out." he said.

"A sneak peek huh? You are just going to have to wait like everyone else. Now get upstairs and get cleaned up. I'll be waiting down here." said Saara.

"Okay Okay. You win. I'll wait for dessert." said Gaara.

"Good boy" said Saara as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Gaara blushed and headed upstairs to get cleaned up. Saara went back into the dining room to prepare an extra plate setting.

Soon everyone was sitting in the dining room waiting for dinner. Temari stood up and went into the kitchen to see if she could help.

"Saara? Do you need any help?" she asked.

"That would be great." said Saara pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

"Yumm. It smells great in here." said Temari.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you think you could slice that loaf of italian bread and put it in the basket there?" asked Saara.

"No problem. I'll have it done in no time." said Temari. Saara placed the lasagna on a serving plate and slid the brownies into the oven, setting the timer for thirty minutes.

"The bread is all sliced now Saara." said Temari.

"Alright then. Let me grab one of the guys to give us a hand with this stuff. I'll be right back." said Saara. Temari nodded while placing the bread in the basket.

"Hey guys? Could one of you come give us a hand for a sec? I need help carrying this stuff out." asked Saara.

"I'll help." said Shika.

"Thank you." said Saara as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Shika is coming to help." said Saara.

"That's good." said Temari.

"Okay what do you need help with girls?" asked Shika.

"Can you carry out the lasagna while we get the rest? Be careful though. It's very hot." said Saara.

"Yeah okay." said Shika as he carried the food into the dining room. Temari grabbed the basket of bread while Saara got the pitchers of milk and lemon tea. Sitting down at the table everyone commented on how the food smelled.

"Kankuro quit drooling." said Temari laughing. Kankuro looked up and smiled.

"I can't help it. I'm starving!" he said. Everyone laughed and began to dig in to the food.

"This is so good Saara!" said Shika.

"No kidding! Whoever marries you is gonna be one lucky man!" said Kankuro. Saara snapped her head around to look at Kankuro.

"What?" she said. Shika got up and started smacking Gaara on the back, who at the comment from his brother, choked on his dinner.

"You okay Gaara?" Shika asked once he stopped choking.

"Yes. I am fine. Thank you." said Gaara turning slightly red. Shika sat back down and looked at Kankuro smirking.

"You know, you almost killed your brother there." he said. Saara moved her chair closer to Gaara while glaring at Kankuro.

"You alright Gaara?" Saara whispered concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." whispered Gaara back. Saara nodded her head and looked away. Suddenly a buzzer went off. Everyone looked towards the kitchen where the sound was coming from. Saara stood up to head in to the kitchen.

"Saara, do you need any help?" asked Temari.

"If you want to. Thanks. I need to get dessert out of the oven." said Saara.

"Dessert? You mean we finally get to find out what you made with that stuff from the confectioner's place?" asked Gaara. Saara smiled.

"You have no patience when it comes to not being able to know something right away, do you?" she said.

"I was curious, thats all." said Gaara. Saara just laughed and headed into the kitchen while Temari followed.

"So..Saara. What do you and Gaara have planned for after dinner tonight?" asked Temari.

"Huh? Umm.. What do you mean?" stammered Saara. Temari laughed.

"We heard Gaara ask you about after dinner. I was just curious." she said.

"Oh. It's no big deal. We are just going for a walk, that's all." said Saara. Reaching over to the counter Saara grabbed the oven mitts and put them on. She pulled the brownies out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack.

"How long do they have to cool?" asked Temari.

"About five minutes or so. Then we can cut them and put them on a plate. We may need more milk though. Can you ask one of the guys to bring the empty milk pitcher? But don't let them come in here." laughed Saara.

"Yeah. In that case I better have Shika do it. The other two have too much of a sweet tooth and are too nosy. They'd try to peek." said Temari.

"I've noticed the sweet tooth." said Saara pulling out the second batch of brownies. Temari went to the kitchen door.

"Shika? Can you bring me the pitcher of milk?" yelled Temari.

"Yup!" said Shika. The kitchen door swung open a little bit.

"You gonna open the door so I can get in?" asked Shika.

"No. Just pass me the pitcher. You can't come in any more than the other two." said Temari.

"Then why did you have me bring it? Why not come get it?" asked Shika.

"Cause of the three you are the least nosy." laughed Temari.

"We'll be right out. Go sit back down." said Saara.

"I guess." said Shika as he walked away. Saara quickly plated the brownies while Temari refilled the milk pitcher.

"Okay I think we are set. Let's get out there." said Saara. Temari nodded and they went back into the dining room.

"Alright guys. Here's dessert. It's still warm so be careful." said Saara. Everyone nodded, drooling as she put the plate down.

"Brownies? Oh man. I think I can die a happy man right now." said Kankuro. Jess smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" yelled Kankuro.

"If you think you are gonna die and leave me to have these babies by myself you are mistaken!" said Jess. Everyone burst out laughing. Soon the brownies were gone and everyone was talking about who's turn it was to do dishes.

"Kankuro I think it's your turn to do them." said Temari.

"But Jess can't do that!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"Kankuro I think I can stand in one place and wash dishes." said Jess.

"Alright. You win. I will wash them. You will sit on the counter and dry, okay?" said Kankuro.

"That's fine." agreed Jess getting up.

"Shika and I will clear the table while you go get the sinks ready." said Temari.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Saara.

"Oh just go relax or whatever. You don't need to help since you spent all day cooking for us. Why don't you go for a walk or something? Get some fresh air." said Temari. Saara blushed and glared at Temari. Temari giggled as she picked up the dishes. Saara stood up and left the room, smiling. Not even five minutes later Gaara had followed her upstairs.

"What was Temari talking about?" asked Gaara.

"She knows we are going for a walk tonight. She won't say anything to the rest of them I'm sure." said Saara.

"I'm not so sure about that. But anyway. Why don't you change into something a little warmer? The desert gets cold at night." said Gaara.

"Okay. I'll have to go borrow something from Temari." said Saara.

"I don't think she will really mind." said Gaara. Saara nodded and walked into Temari's room.

"H_mm...What should I wear? He said something warm. Ahah! This will do._" she thought. Saara grabbed a pair of blood red stretch pants and a dark black hoodie. Quickly putting them on, Saara rejoined Gaara. He was waiting for her in his room looking out onto the balcony.

"Tonight is a good night to go for a walk." he mused.

"Why is that?" asked Saara.

"Tonight is a full moon." he said.

"Oh. Are you ready to go?" asked Saara. Gaara turned to face Saara.

"You look nice. Let's go." he said. Saara nodded and followed Gaara downstairs bypassing the kitchen. Gaara motioned for Saara to be quiet as they went through the living room and out the front door.

"Why did you want to be quiet?" asked Saara as soon as they were outside.

"I didn't want anyone to follow us. Knowing them, they would." explained Gaara.

"Oh. Well that makes sense then. Where are we going anyway?" asked Saara.

"Just gonna go around the village. I thought I would show you some of the sights at night. They are breathtaking." Gaara said looking at Saara. Saara blushed and looked away. Gaara took her hand and they walked off towards town. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the kitchen window.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews. I'd appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii. **

"So where are we going first?" asked Saara.

"Where would you like to go? Anything you want to see?" asked Gaara.

"Umm...Can we just walk around for a bit?" asked Saara.

"Sure." said Gaara smiling. Gaara and Saara leisurely strolled around the town, Gaara pointing out various things. Saara was enjoying watching Gaara as he talked.

"_I love the way his eyes light up when he talks about his village. Wait. Where did that come from?_" thought Saara. Gaara tugged on her hand and smiled at her. Realizing he said something Saara blushed.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out for a minute. What did you say?" she said. Gaara laughed.

"I asked if you wanted me to show you Kazekage tower?" he said.

"I would love that." said Saara smiling. Gaara gently tugged on her hand again and they walked to the tower. Once at the tower Gaara looked at Saara.

"Saara?" he said.

"Yes?" said Saara.

"I want to show you something." said Gaara.

"Alright." said Saara. Gaara stepped away from her and sand began to form into a small platform. When it was finished, Gaara jumped on it and moved back to Saara. Saara watched him come towards her.

"Saara? Do you trust me?" asked Gaara. Saara looked up at him, his hand stretched out to her.

"Y...yes. I do." she said.

"Take my hand." said Gaara. Saara reached her hand out to him and he pulled her onto the sand. He helped her sit down onto the sand and then sat beside her.

"Are you ready?" asked Gaara. Saara nodded. Soon the sand began to lift them high into the sky. Saara looked around in amazement at the Sand village.

"It's so beautiful!" she said. Gaara smiled.

"Yes, it is." he said. Saara blushed when she noticed he was looking at her.

"Now I know why you like the desert at night." said Saara. Gaara simply nodded. Saara continued to look around while Gaara watched her.

"_She is so beautiful. I love the way she smiles. Huh? Love?_" thought Gaara shaking his head.

"Gaara? What's that place over there?" asked Saara.

"That is the western guard house." said Gaara. Saara looked around some more until something caught her eye. She could see something shiny glinting in the moonlight. She moved to get a better look. Looking down Saara realized how high they actually were and flinched.

"Saara are you alright?" asked Gaara. Saara nodded but said nothing moving back from the edge. Gaara noticed she was trembling.

"Saara what is wrong? You are shaking." asked Gaara concerned. Saara turned to him and moved into his arms. Gaara looked shocked not knowing what to do.

"_Maybe she is cold? What do I do?_" he thought. Then remembering how she calmed when he put his arms around her before he slowly did it again.

"Saara tell me what is wrong." said Gaara. Saara looked up at him still trembling.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know we were up so high." she said.

"You are afraid of heights?" asked Gaara. Saara averted her eyes and nodded.

"It's ok, Saara. We'll go back to the ground." said Gaara. Saara just put her face into his chest while they were lowered back down.

"Saara? What were you looking at that made you look down?" asked Gaara. Saara looked up once again.

"I saw something shiny and I wanted to see what it was." she said.

"Where was it?" he asked. Saara looked around a bit.

"It was over that way." she said. Gaara looked in the direction she was pointing.

"That's towards home. Let's go see what it was." said Gaara. Saara smiled up at him. Once they were near the ground again, Gaara stood up and jumped down. Turning he reached his hand out to Saara. She took it and he helped her jump from the sand platform. Gaara waited until Saara was steady on her feet before heading back. They walked in silence for a while before Saara spoke.

"Hey do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hmm? Hear what?" Gaara asked listening.

"It sounds like...music." said Saara. Gaara strained his ears but managed to hear it.

"Yes. It is music. I wonder where it is coming from." he said.

"Sounds like its coming from home." said Saara. Gaara looked over at her.

"_Did she just call my house...home? I think...I like the sound of that._" he thought. As they got closer they could hear the music better.

"That music is coming from behind the house." said Saara.

"Let's go see, shall we?" said Gaara as he led Saara into the house.

"It's quiet in here." said Saara.

"It's almost midnight. Everyone else is in bed." said Gaara.

"It's that late already? How long have we been gone?" asked Saara shocked.

"About three hours" said Gaara.

"Oh. It didn't seem like it." said Saara. Gaara smirked as they walked to the back of the house.

"Come on. The patio is this way." he said.

"Gaara? I think I know what the shiny thing was that I saw." said Saara.

"What?" asked Gaara. Saara pointed to the silver radio.

"That." she said. Gaara looked to where she was pointing.

"That's odd. We don't usually have a radio out here." said Gaara.

"Maybe Shika and Temari were using it?" suggested Saara.

"Hmm... maybe." said Gaara. He watched Saara as she swayed a little to the music.

"Saara." said Gaara. Saara stopped swaying and went to Gaara as the song finished.

"Yes, Gaara?" said Saara.

"Thank you for coming out with me." said Gaara blushing.

"Thank you for taking me. I loved seeing the village. I really liked it." said Saara. She stepped closer to Gaara and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara looked down at her startled. Saara smiled up at him and rose up on her toes.

"_What is she doing? _Gaara thought. Saara lightly brushed her lips against his. Gaara stiffened for a second before relaxing again. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. As he kissed her back, Saara moaned. Gaara pulled back slightly to look at her questioningly. Saara smiled and pulled his head back down to kiss him again. Gaara deepened the kiss. After what seemed forever, they broke apart for much needed air. Saara smiled and Gaara blushed. Soon a new song came on the radio.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Gaara.

"I'd love to." said Saara. They started dancing while the song No Rush by Josh Turner played. As the song ended they broke apart and looked at each other. Saara kissed Gaara again.

"We should go inside. It's really late." said Gaara. Saara nodded and shut the radio off. Gaara took her by the hand and they headed back into the house. Saara yawned.

"Do you want to go to bed?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired." said Saara. Gaara nodded and led her upstairs to his room. He quickly grabbed his night clothes while Saara got hers. Walking back to the door, Gaara turned around.

"Good night Saara." he said. Saara walked over to him.

"I had a good time tonight. Thank you." said Saara. Gaara nodded. Saara reached up and brought his head down to her. Standing on her toes, she kissed him briefly.

"Good night, Gaara-kun." she said. Gaara blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Saara-chan." said Gaara smiling. He walked out the door and headed for the guest room he had been using since Saara's arrival. He walked in and closed the door silently.

Saara laid on her bed for what seemed like hours. She just couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning, she quickly gave up.

"_Maybe a warm glass of milk will help me sleep._" she thought getting up. She left her room and quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She could see a light on in the kitchen.

"_That's strange. They don't usually leave the lights on in there._" thought Saara. She crept closer to the kitchen and opened the door a crack. Looking in she could see someone standing by the counter. Opening the door fully, she walked in.

"Jess? What are you doing up? You're not supposed to be out of bed." said Saara.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe a glass of milk would help." Jess said. Saara laughed.

"I thought the same thing." she said. Jess laughed.

"Why don't we get our milk and go to the dining room?" suggested Jess.

"Alright. Let me heat up some milk for us." said Saara. Jess nodded and Saara put some milk into a kettle to put on the stove. The kettle began to whistle and Saara hurried to pull it off the heat before it woke anyone up. She quickly filled two mugs and handed one to Jess.

"Let's go into the dining room then." said Saara.

"Ok." said Jess and they headed into the dining room. Jess and Saara sat at the table and stared at each other for a bit.

"So...uh...Jess?" started Saara.

"What?" said Jess.

"You never told me how you found out you were pregnant. What did Kankuro say? What'd he do?" asked Saara. Jess laughed at Saara's rapid questions.

"I thought I told you about that. Maybe they were right. You lose your mind when you become pregnant." said Jess. Saara laughed.

"Well, let's hear it. What happened?" asked Saara.

_Temari walked out of the kitchen. _

_"Breakfast!" she yelled. Gaara and Jess sat at the table. _

_"Where's Kankuro?" asked Gaara. _

_"He's still getting dressed. He'll be down soon." said Jess. Gaara nodded. Temari walked back into the kitchen to bring out their plates. She put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Jess before giving Gaara his. Jess looked at the eggs on her plate and paled a little. _

_"Jess is something wrong? You look a little green." said Temari as she sat down. Jess looked up at Temari before pushing the plate away. _

_"You're not hungry?" asked Gaara pushing the plate back towards Jess. Suddenly Jess jumped up with her hand over her mouth and ran from the room as Kankuro came in. He looked at Temari and Gaara. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Temari jumped up to go after her. _

_"I'll check on her." she said. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other confused. Temari walked to the bathroom and heard Jess retching. _

_"Jess? Are you alright? Can I come in?" she asked. _

_"Uh huh." was all she heard before the retching continued. Temari opened the door to see Jess leaning over the toilet. _

_"What's wrong?" asked Temari, holding Jess's hair out of her face. When the vomiting stopped, Jess answered her. _

_"I don't know. I was fine one minute, then the look of the eggs turned my stomach. That's why I pushed them away. When Gaara pushed them back, the smell made me gag. So I ran in here." she said. _

_"I think I will send for a medic nin to look at you. Here's some water." said Temari handing her a glass. Jess thanked her as she went to get the medic nin. About ten minutes later she was back with the nin. _

_"I heard you are not feeling well. What's wrong?" asked the medic. Jess told her what had happened. _

_"Oh. I think a simple test will help." said the medic. The medic took the blood sample and they waited for the results. _

_"Congratulations, Jess. You are pregnant." said the medic._

_"What? Pregnant! Are you sure?" said Jess. _

_"One hundred percent." said the medic. Temari thanked her and looked at Jess. _

_"So. You want to go tell Kankuro?" she asked after the medic left. _

_"I'm going to have to." said Jess standing up. They walked back downstairs to where Kankuro and Gaara were waiting._

_"We saw the medic-nin leave. Are you alright, Jess?" asked Gaara, looking concerned. Jess looked at him and then at Kankuro, who stood up. _

_"I'm fine Gaara. But I do have to tell you both something." said Jess. _

_"What is it Jess? Are you alright?" asked Kankuro. _

_"Um.. yeah." said Jess looking over to Temari. Temari smiled. _

_"Just tell him." she said. Jess gulped and looked back at Kankuro. _

_"Kankuro...I'm...I'm pregnant!" Jess yelled and ran upstairs to her room. Kankuro looked at his siblings, stunned. _

_"She's pregnant?" he squeaked. Temari laughed. _

_"Yes Kankuro. You are gonna be a daddy!" she said. Kankuro looked at Gaara. They both looked shocked. Suddenly, Kankuro's eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the floor. Gaara and Temari looked at each other and burst out laughing._

Saara laughed. "He passed out?" she said. Jess nodded.

"That is too funny. What did he say after he came to?" asked Saara.

"Well, he came up to our room after he woke up. I was crying and he put his arms around me. He said that it was alright and he wasn't upset. Just shocked." said Jess.

"What happened when you found out it was twins? Do you know what you are having yet?" asked Saara.

"When we went to the medics for a routine checkup the doc told us he wanted to do a chakra check. He made a face after and sent us for an ultrasound. I thought there was something wrong cause he wouldn't tell me anything. During the test, the medic said, "Aha. I was right." and turned the screen to us. "See this here, and here?" she said. "We said yeah what is it?" "That's the head here. And that's another head there." Kankuro asked what that meant. The medic told us it meant that we were having twins. You can imagine the look on my face when he said that! I thought for sure Kankuro was gonna pass out." said Jess laughing.

"I can just imagine. When will you find out what you are having?" asked Saara.

"In two weeks when I go for my next checkup." said Jess yawning.

"Looks like that warm milk did the trick. Let's get up to bed, huh?" asked Saara. Jess nodded as they stood up. Bringing there dishes into the kitchen they set them in the sink.

"I'll help you up to bed." said Saara.

"Thanks." said Jess.

"No problem." said Saara.

"Did you enjoy the music tonight?" Jess asked as they walked to the stairs.

"What? How do you know about that?" asked Saara stopping.

"Um.. you see...we kind of put it out there for you." said Jess.

"Who's we?" asked Saara.

"Me, Kankuro, Temari and Shika. We saw you leave and then we could see you floating above Kazekage tower. You were facing towards the house. Shika said we should put the radio out there cause the moon would reflect off it and you would be able to see it." said Jess.

"Oh. What else did you see?" asked Saara blushing. Jess saw Saara's red face.

"Don't worry. We only watched until you went out to the patio. We went to bed after that." said Jess. Saara's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"From your face I can tell we should be glad we didn't stay, huh?" said Jess smirking.

"Jess!" exclaimed Saara. Jess shook her head laughing.

"Let's just go to bed." she said. Saara nodded and followed Jess up the stairs to her room.

"You all set?" she asked.

"Yeah, night." said Jess.

"Night." Saara said.

Two weeks later it was time for Jess' seven month checkup.

"Saara, do you want to go with us?" asked Jess.

"I would love to." said Saara.

"You'd love to what?" asked Gaara coming into the living room.

"Go with Jess and Kankuro to her checkup." said Saara.

"That's today? I'll go too." said Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara." said Jess.

"No problem." said Gaara. At the doctors office, they were quickly called in to a back room.

"Alright Jess. You know the drill. Put this gown on and get up on the table." said the medic.

"Right. Gaara would you mind?" said Jess. Gaara nodded and stepped out the door.

"Ok. Gaara. You can come back in." said Saara. Gaara walked in and sat next to Saara.

"Alright. Now let's check these little one's out." said the medic. The medic took all the measurements and tests he needed.

"Looks like everything is fine. You can go off bed rest now. Nothing to strenuous yet, though."

"Thank Kami." said Kankuro smiling at Jess.

"Can you tell what the babies are?" asked Jess.

"Let's see if we can. Hmm.. this one is...a girl. And this little one is...a boy." said the medic smiling.

"A girl...and a boy?" said Gaara. The medic nodded.

"That is so cool!" said Saara hugging Jess.

"We are all done here. You can get dressed. I will set up your next appointment." said the medic walking out of the room. Gaara and Saara walked out while Kankuro helped Jess to dress.

"A boy and a girl. They are so lucky." said Saara.

"Lucky?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah they don't have to decide which they want first." said Saara.

"Do...do you want...children... one day?" asked Gaara nervously.

"Yes. I want a house full of them." said Saara. Gaara paled then blushed.

"Are you ok, Gaara?" asked Kankuro walking out of the room with Jess. Gaara looked at him and nodded. Saara laughed.

"You ready to go home?" she asked.

"Jess wants to go to a restaurant to celebrate. You coming?" asked Kankuro.

"We'd love to." said Saara, grabbing Gaara's hand. Kankuro looked down at it.

"So are you guys..?" he asked. Gaara looked at Saara who smiled.

"Yes we are." he said.

"About damn time." said Kankuro heading out with Jess. Gaara and Saara just looked at each other.

"Oh by the way Gaara. Shika is coming back today. I want to go tell Temari the news before we head to the restaurant." said Jess.

"Alright. Let's head for home then." said Gaara. Soon they made it home and they all headed for the kitchen.

"Temari?" yelled Kankuro.

"Coming!" she said. Temari and Shika ran downstairs.

"Oh Shika. You're here already!" said Jess.

"I got here about an hour ago. What's going on?" asked Shika.

"How'd it go at the medics?" asked Temari.

"I'm off of bed rest but they said I can't do too much just yet. And we also found out what we are having." said Jess.

"You know? What are they?" asked Temari. Kankuro smiled.

"We are having...a girl and a boy." he said.

"A girl and a boy? Awesome!" said Shika.

"Oh. We also found something else out too." said Kankuro mischievously.

"What?" asked Temari and Shika. Kankuro looked at Saara and Gaara, who was blushing. Temari and Shika looked at them.

"Uh. What's going on?" asked Temari.

"Go on Saara." said Jess grinning. Saara looked at Jess and sighed. She stood up on her toes and kissed Gaara.

"Did.. did you just kiss...Gaara?" asked Shika. Saara smiled and Gaara turned as red as his hair.

"So I guess the radio worked, huh?" said Temari. Gaara snapped his attention to Temari.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Temari, Kankuro and Shika all gulped.

"Um..." said Jess, looking at Saara.

"Gaara. It's alright. I know about the radio." said Saara.

"What do you mean you know about the radio? What are you talking about?" asked Gaara.

"You see, the night after we came back from our walk, I couldn't sleep. So I went to get some warm milk from the kitchen. Jess was down there cause she couldn't sleep. We talked about how she found out she was pregnant. After we got tired, Jess asked how I liked the music that night. She told me they saw us from the window floating above the tower. So they put the radio outside and turned it on knowing we would see it and come to find out what it was." said Saara. Gaara looked at everyone.

"What else did you do?" he asked.

"We watched you until you went out on to the patio." said Kankuro. Gaara paled a bit.

"Don't worry. They went to bed after we went outside, Gaara." said Saara. Gaara looked relieved and blushed a little.

"Gaara? Why are you blushing? Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Kankuro smirking.

"Shut. Up. Kankuro!" said Gaara and Saara.

"So, uh...Temari. We are going out to celebrate the good news. You want to come?" asked Jess changing the subject fast.

"Yeah we'll go. Right, Shika?" said Temari.

"Yeah. we'll go." said Shika. With that, they all went to the restaurant. They got a private booth in the back away from everyone else.

"Have you decided on any names yet?" asked Saara.

"We have been talking about it for some time now. We finally got them picked out." said Kankuro.

"Oh? What are their names going to be?" asked Temari excitedly.

"The boy is going to be Kuro Gaara no Subaku." said Kankuro. Gaara looked startled.

"Kuro Gaara?" he said.

"Of course. You're his uncle after all." said Kankuro.

"What about the girl?" asked Shika.

"Her name will be Kerara Tema no Subaku." said Jess.

"Kerara Tema?" said Shika.

"Yeah. She is being named for the three most important girls in my life. Kerri, you Saara, and you Temari." said Jess. Temari and Saara stood up and hugged Jess.

"Thank you!" they said.

"Shika, you aren't being left out. You are going to be honorary uncle until you and Temari make it official." said Kankuro. Temari blushed and looked at Shika.

"I would like that, Kankuro." said Shika.

"Are we ready to order?" asked Gaara.

"Yes." said Saara. They ordered their meals and soon began to eat. After they finished they all walked back to the house.

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I still get pretty tired." said Jess.

"Want me to go up with you?" asked Kankuro.

"Sure." said Jess.

"Remember, Jess. The medic said nothing strenuous yet!" said Saara. Kankuro and Jess looked at Saara and turned red. The rest of them laughed as they watched Kankuro and Jess head upstairs. Temari and Shika decided to go for a walk, leaving Saara and Gaara alone downstairs.

"Now what?" asked Gaara.

"I can think of something." said Saara as she leaned over to kiss Gaara.

"Should we be doing this here?" asked Gaara nervously.

"You're right. Let's go upstairs." said Saara. Gaara gulped and nodded his head. Saara and Gaara went into his room and Saara laid on the bed. Gaara stood by the door watching her.

"Gaara?" said Saara.

"Yeah?" said Gaara.

"Come lay with me." said Saara holding her arms out to him. Gaara quickly walked over to the bed and laid down. Saara turned herself so she was laying facing him. Saara reached her hand up to stroke Gaara's cheek. Looking into his eyes, Saara couldn't help but smile.

"_I think I do love him. I wonder if he feels the same?_" she thought. Saara closed the small gap between them and kissed Gaara gently. Gaara kissed her back and began to deepen the kiss. Saara moaned again but Gaara only smiled. Breaking the kiss Gaara sat up against the headboard. Saara looked at him quizzically. He motioned for her to sit up next to him. Saara smiled and decided to straddle him so it would be more comfortable. Gaara blushed as he realized how she was sitting, but smiled. Saara leaned in and began kissing him again. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. They continued kissing until they needed to break apart for air. Gasping for breath they stared into each others eyes. Saara laid her head down on Gaara's chest and listened to his heart beat. Gaara held Saara close to him listening to her breathing. Soon both were sound asleep. A few hours later, everyone was in the kitchen, except for Saara and Gaara.

"I wonder where Saara and Gaara are?" said Kankuro.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen them since we got back from lunch." said Shika.

"Maybe they went upstairs?" suggested Jess.

"Let's go up and see." said Temari standing up. The group went upstairs to Gaara's room. Temari looked at them then knocked on the door lightly. There was no sound.

"Gaara? Saara?" Temari called softly. No one answered. Temari shrugged and reached for the doorknob.

"You going to go in there?" said Shika.

"I'm just gonna check." said Temari. Everyone held their breath while Temari opened the door. Looking in, Temari said, "Oh My!" and quickly moved away from the door.

"What?" asked Jess.

"Look." said Temari. The others looked at her quizzically, but looked in the room. They all gasped and Shika shut the door quietly.

"Uh…Let's go back to the kitchen." suggested Kankuro.

"Good idea." said Jess.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

Back in the hidden leaf village, Shizune came running into Tsunade's office with a scroll.

"Mi'lady. We just received a scroll from Suna." she said.

"Bring it here." said Tsunade. Shizune handed it to Tsunade. Tsunade quickly opened it.

"Shizune, I want you to bring team 7, team 8, team 10, team Gai, and Kerii and Yamato from team 11 here at once. Also get Iruka as well." she said.

"At once, mi'lady" said Shizune as she headed out the door. An hour later, everyone was assembled in hokage tower.

"I am glad to see everyone here. Now, as you all know, Saara left a month ago on a mission. I will now tell you the truth as to why she left since the reason is currently on a solo mission." said Tsunade. Murmurs could be heard around the room.

"Yamato, Kiba. Come up here. You already know the reason." said Tsunade. Kiba and Yamato went to stand beside Tsunade.

"Now what I am going to tell you does not leave this room. Is that understood? Once you are outside of these walls you are not to speak of it, nor take action." said Tsunade.

"Hai!" said the group.

"The reason Saara left without saying goodbye was because she couldn't. Do you all remember that night you all went to the club?" asked Tsunade. Everyone nodded.

"After everyone went home, Saara and Sasuke got into a fight. Sasuke accused her of cheating on him with Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai and Shino." explained Tsunade.

"Huh? We just danced with her!" said Sai and Shino.

"I know. Sasuke then accused her of cheating on him while he was on missions. Saara denied it and Sasuke beat the hell out of her until he passed out." said Tsunade. Everyone stood there in shock.

"Sas...Sasuke hurt...Saara?" said Sakura.

"Yes." said Tsunade. Kerii started crying and Kakashi went to comfort her.

"How...how bad was she?" asked Hinata.

"Kiba, I will let you tell them that." said Tsunade. Kiba looked at her and nodded.

"How do you know?" asked Sai.

"I know because after Sasuke passed out Saara left and ended up at my place. I took her in and cleaned her up. She was really bad. She had a split lip, black eyes, bloody nose, and a lot of bruises. While I was cleaning her up, I saw she had old bruises as well on her arms. She stayed the night and the next morning I brought her here." said Kiba tears in his eyes. Naruto was shaking with barely contained rage, as were the rest of the rookie guys. The girls cried together and watched Kiba.

"Kiba, why didn't you tell us?" asked Neji.

"Because he and Yamato were not allowed to." said Tsunade. Yamato nodded.

"What did Yamato-sensei have to do with this?" asked Lee.

"I helped Saara retrieve stuff she would need from her home and escorted her to the gates with Kiba. We had to make sure she would be safe from Sasuke until then." said Yamato.

"If she isn't on a mission where is she?" asked Ino.

"First, Saara is safe. She is in Suna with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. She was given two months to figure out what she wanted to do. But understand, if she needs more time her stay there will be extended." said Tsunade.

"Does Sasuke know where she is?" asked Tenten.

"No he does not. I will tell him when he gets back from his mission. He will not be allowed to leave until we all go for the wedding. Sasuke will not be allowed to be alone with her. One of you will remain with her at all times when she is not with Gaara, Temari or Kankuro." said Tsunade.

"If her stay is extended, will we be able to see her?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. I will not stop you from visiting her. As long as it doesn't interfere with your missions. Is that understood?" said Tsunade.

"Hai!" they said.

"Now. The other reason you are here. I received word from Gaara about Saara today."

"What did it say?" Asuma asked. Tsunade threw the scroll to Yamato to read. He stared at her quizzically.

"She is your student, Yamato. It is only fitting that you be the one to read it to everyone." said Tsunade. Yamato nodded and began to read the scroll:

"_Lady Hokage Tsunade,_

_I am sending word on Saara as you have requested. Please know she is safe and happy here. We have been keeping her busy so she does not dwell on what happened. Saara has told us that she is over Sasuke and does not want anything to do with him. She has been training with Kankuro and Temari to keep her skills sharp. We look forward to seeing you for the pre-wedding dinner in three weeks time._

_Lord Kazekage Gaara._"

Yamato rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Tsunade.

"Thank you Yamato." said Tsunade. Yamato nodded.

"As you can see, Saara seems to be ok. I want you all to be ready to leave for Suna when the time comes. We must leave in two weeks." said Tsunade.

"It only takes three days to get there though." said Kakashi.

"Yes I know, but the girls that are in the wedding need to be fitted for their kimonos, as well as the guys for their yukatas." said Tsunade.

"Tsunade who is in the wedding?" asked Kurenai.

"As you all know, Genma will be giving Jess away. Saara is the maid of honor. The bridesmaids are as follows: Kerii, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata. The best man is Gaara. The groomsmen are: Kakashi, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Shika, and Kiba. The rest of you that are not in the wedding will be helping to set up for it." said Tsunade. The guys groaned.

"Now remember never to speak of this outside of yourselves, and this office. No one is to touch Sasuke either. I will talk to him about it later. Dismissed!" said Tsunade.

"Hai!" said the group and they turned to leave. Tsunade sat back down in her chair.

"Shizune. Bring me a glass of sake please." she said.

"Yes, mi'lady" said Shizune as she headed out the door.

A week later in Suna, Saara and Jess were working on the nursery.

"I think the cribs should go over there." said Jess.

"I think you are right. Kankuro and Gaara can do it when they get home." said Saara.

"Yeah ok. Let's finish putting the clothes away and take a break." said Jess.

"Sounds good to me." said Saara smiling. An hour later the clothes were put in the dressers.

"Ok break time!" said Jess. Saara laughed.

"Why don't I go get us something to drink? You want anything to eat?" asked Saara.

"No, just a drink is fine Saara." said Jess.

"Alright, I'll be right back." said Saara as she headed downstairs. In the kitchen Saara grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. Going to the fridge, she pulled out a pitcher of ice tea and some ice cubes. She quickly poured the glasses with tea and put everything away. Saara hurried upstairs to the nursery.

"Jess? I got iced tea. I hope that's ok." said Saara as she pushed the door open. Looking in Saara dropped the glasses on the floor.

"Jess!" she yelled rushing to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My...my water broke. I dropped a pacifier under the crib. I couldn't reach it so I tried to move the crib. It's too early for this!" said Jess sobbing.

"It'll be alright. Now I need to get you to your room." said Saara. Jess nodded. Saara helped her into her room and laid her down on the bed.

"Jess, I'm going to go get a medic nin and send them over. I'll find Kankuro and Gaara and meet you at the hospital. I'll get Temari to stay with you." said Saara heading down the stairs.

"Temari! Temari where the hell are you?" yelled Saara.

"What? I'm right here. What's wrong?" said Temari flying out of the living room.

"Temari. You need to go upstairs and stay with Jess. Her water broke and I need to get a medic nin." said Saara.

"What about Kankuro?" said Temari heading for the stairs.

"I'll find them and meet you at the hospital." said Saara as she headed out the door. Saara ran as fast as she could towards Kazekage tower. She burst through the front doors and raced up to Gaara's office.

"Gaara!" yelled Saara as she ran inside. Gaara and Kankuro's heads snapped up.

"Saara! What's wrong?" asked Gaara as he ran to Saara.

"It's Jess. Her water broke!" said Saara. Kankuro's face paled.

"What? Where is she?" demanded Kankuro.

"She should be on her way to the hospital. I sent a medic-nin to your home and Temari is with her. We are supposed to meet them at the hospital." said Saara. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other.

"Let's go." said Gaara.

"Go ahead. I need to catch my breath first." said Saara. Gaara looked at her and walked over. He picked her up and settled her on his back piggy-back style.

"Gaara!" said Saara.

"We are not leaving you behind. Temari would kill us." said Gaara as he ran out the door. Five minutes later they burst through the hospital doors.

"Kazekage-sama! Is she injured?" asked a nurse.

"No. She is not injured. We are looking for Kankuro's fiancée Jess. She was brought here in labor." said Gaara.

"Oh. Right this way sir." said the nurse. They followed the nurse down a hallway as she headed for the next wing.

"Right here sir. Kankuro-sama follow me please. I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, but you must remain here." said the nurse as she led Kankuro through the door.

"Umm...Gaara? You can put me down now." said Saara.

"Huh? Oh right." said Gaara blushing. He lowered himself so Saara could get down easily.

"Do you...do you think they will be alright?" asked Gaara.

"She should be fine. She's stronger than you think. Kankuro is pretty strong too. The babies will be fine. In a little while you will be an uncle." said Saara.

"I hope you are right." said Gaara. Saara took him by the arm and led him to the waiting benches. A couple hours later, Kankuro reappeared.

"Kankuro! How are they?" asked Saara. Gaara stood up and waited for his answer.

"They are all fine. The little one's are small cause they are early, but the medic said they will be fine. They just have to remain here longer than normal. Jess is being cared for right now." said Kankuro. Saara walked over to Kankuro and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations...daddy!" she said.

"Daddy?" said Gaara.

"Yes. Kankuro is a daddy now." said Saara.

"Yeah Gaara. You're next you know." said Kankuro smiling.

"Huh? WHAT?" said Gaara. Saara and Kankuro laughed.

"He means you are going to be the next one to be a daddy." said Saara.

"What? You...?" said Gaara looking at Saara.

"No not me! We haven't done that yet!" exclaimed Saara turning bright red.

"Gaara, I meant some day. It's either gonna be you or Temari." said Kankuro.

"It's gonna be me or him what?" asked Temari coming up behind them.

"We were talking about Kankuro being a daddy and he said Gaara was next. Gaara thought Kankuro meant me. So Kankuro explained the next one to have a kid will be you or Gaara." said Saara laughing.

"Hmm... I see. I'm betting on Gaara being next." said Temari. Gaara blushed furiously.

"Excuse me, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-sama. We are ready to move Jess in to a private suite. Please follow me." said a nurse. Gaara nodded and they all followed the nurse.

"Here is the room. Kankuro-sama, your little ones have been moved into this room here." said the nurse pointing across the hall.

"May I bring my brother, sister and soon to be sister to see them?" asked Kankuro.

"Certainly, Kankuro-sama." said the nurse as she went to open the door. Holding it open, the nurse beckoned for them to go into the room. After they walked in, the nurse shut the door and left.

"Soon to be sister?" asked Saara.

"Sorry about that. They only allow family in to see the babies when they are in here." explained Kankuro.

"Kankuro, you do realize that that nurse will probably go gossip to the other nurses about Gaara and Saara?" asked Temari.

"Oh shit. I didn't even think about that! I'm sorry guys." said Kankuro.

"Kankuro, it's fine. They are going to have to get used to Gaara being with someone sooner or later." said Saara.

"Yes. Saara and I are together now, so there is no reason to hide it. Let them talk. It's not like they don't gossip anyway." said Gaara.

"Now let's see those babies!" said Temari. Kankuro walked over to the incubators.

"Here they are." he said. Temari, Saara and Gaara peeked over at the babies.

"They are so cute. Kuro looks like you Kankuro." said Saara.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." said Kankuro.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Temari.

"Look." said Kankuro as he took off Kuro's beanie. Everyone gasped.

"He...he's got...red hair!" said Saara.

"Look closer. His hair is red and brown." said Kankuro.

"What about Kerara?" asked Gaara. They walked to the other incubator.

"She has blonde and brown hair." said Kankuro as he removed her beanie. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Saara. She walked over to answer the door.

"Baki?" said Saara.

"I heard Kankuro's little ones were born. I was coming to see them." said Baki. Saara nodded and turned to Kankuro.

"Kankuro, it's Baki. He wants to see the little ones." said Saara.

"Come on in Baki. Have a look." said Kankuro. Saara stepped aside and let Baki enter. She closed the door and went back to Gaara.

"Kankuro, they are cute. But they are so tiny. Will they be alright?" asked Baki.

"Doc says they will be fine. They are just early so they have to stay here a little longer than normal." said Kankuro.

"What are their names?" asked Baki.

"The boy is Kuro Gaara no Subaku and this is Kerara Tema no Subaku." said Kankuro. Baki nodded.

"Fitting names for them. Kerara is different though. I've never heard of that one." he said.

"Jess named her. Its a combination of her teammates names, Kerii and Saara here." said Kankuro. Baki looked over to where Saara was standing, noticing for the first time that she was leaning against Gaara's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Kankuro and Temari.

"They are together now, Baki." whispered Temari. Baki's eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled.

"About time." he said. Temari and Kankuro nodded their agreement. There was another knock on the door and then it opened.

"I'm sorry but visiting hour is over, Kazekage-sama. Hospital rules." said a nurse.

"Do we have time to see Jess before we leave?" asked Saara.

"If you make it quick." said the nurse. Everyone nodded and followed the nurse to Jess' room.

"Kankuro-sama, will you be staying the night?" asked the nurse.

"Yes I will." said Kankuro.

"Very well. I will see to it a bed is set up for you." said the nurse as she left.

"Hey Jess. The babies are beautiful." said Saara.

"Yeah they are." said Temari.

"You did...good Jess." said Gaara uncertainly.

"Thank you. I am just happy they are ok." said Jess.

"We had better go guys. Jess needs her rest, and they need time to bond with their babies." said Saara.

"Right." said Baki. Saara leaned down and hugged Jess.

"I'll come by tomorrow, ok?" said Saara.

"Alright." said Jess smiling. Going over to hug Kankuro, Saara said, "I'll see you later...daddy." Saara laughed as Kankuro blushed. Gaara walked over to Jess and after hesitating for a minute, kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll see you tomorrow." he said. Giving Kankuro a pat on the back, he smiled and said, "Congratulations...brother." Baki looked at Gaara in shock. Saara waved goodbye and taking Gaara's hand they headed out the door.

"What was that?" asked Baki.

"That would be our Kazekage in love, Baki." said Kankuro. Baki looked at him stunned.

"Love? Gaara is in love? But when? How?" asked Baki.

"Trust me. It's a long story. Come back tomorrow and we will explain it to you." said Jess.

"Tomorrow?" asked Baki.

"Yeah. The nurse is here to kick you out." said Jess.

In the hidden leaf village, Takamaru, the Sand's fastest messenger bird, arrived at the aviary. A decoder ninja rushed to Tsunade's office after decoding the message.

"Tsunade, a message from Lord Kazekage!" the ninja said.

"A message? Very well. Give it to me." said Tsunade.

"Hai." said the ninja as he handed her the message.

"Thank you. Dismissed." said Tsunade. The ninja bowed and left. Tsunade opened the scroll and read it. Smiling, she called for Shizune.

"Shizune!" she yelled. "

Yes mi'lady?" said Shizune, sticking her head in the door.

"I want you to round up everyone that was here for the last message from Sand." said Tsunade.

"Hai." said Shizune as she left. An hour later everyone was assembled in the tower again.

"You wanted to see us?" said Kakashi.

"Yes. I received another scroll from Gaara. I figured you would all like to hear the news." said Tsunade.

"What news, grandma?" asked Naruto.

"I won't read the letter this time, but I will tell you what the message says. The letter is to inform us that the wedding has been pushed back a week. So we still have three weeks before we must leave." said Tsunade.

"Why was it pushed back?" asked Sakura.

"Because Jess delivered her babies early. They are doing fine though." said Tsunade.

"That's great! Does it say what they had?" asked Kiba.

"They had a boy and a girl." said Tsunade.

"What are the names?" asked Sai.

"The boy is Kuro Gaara no Subaku. The girl is Kerara Tema no Subaku. Kerii, I am to inform you that Kerara has been named for you and Saara." said Tsunade.

"For me and Saara?" said Kerii.

"Yes. Jess combined your name with Saara's." said Tsunade. Kerii smiled.

"Thank you for telling me, lady Tsunade." she said. Tsunade nodded.

"Now, those of you wanting to get a gift for them please do so at once. I will be sending a messenger with the gifts in two hours. Yamato. Kiba. Please come here. The rest of you are dismissed." she said.

"Hai!" said the group as they left.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" said Yamato.

"I wish you and Kiba to remain here. Sasuke is back from his mission. I will be informing him about Saara. I want you to stay here in case he needs to be detained." said Tsunade.

"With all due respect, Lady Tsunade. I am not sure I will be able to refrain from hitting that bastard." growled Kiba.

"If you feel the need to hit him, step behind Yamato. That will be enough indication to get you safely away from him. I will have ANBU ready to pull you out of here." said Tsunade.

"Alright." said Kiba. Tsunade put two fingers in her mouth and blew once. One ANBU guard materialized out of the floor.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" he said.

"I need you to hang around here out of sight behind Kiba. We will be meeting with Sasuke Uchiha about a certain matter. You will have the same stipulations as the others involved in this matter. What you hear and see does not leave this room. You are not to speak of it to anyone. Is that understood?" said Tsunade.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." said the ANBU.

"Your mission, so to speak, is to remain behind Kiba at all times. If he steps behind Yamato at any time, you are to remove Kiba from this room at once. Do not show yourself unless you have to." said Tsunade. A knock was heard on the door.

"Mi'lady? Sasuke Uchiha is here to make his report." said Shizune.

"Send him in. ANBU, you know what to do." said Tsunade. The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

"Lady Tsunade I am hear to report." said Sasuke.

"I trust your mission was successful?" said Tsunade.

"Hai." said Sasuke.

"Good. Give your mission report to me. I will see that Iruka gets it." said Tsunade. Sasuke nodded and handed her the report.

"Am I done?" he asked.

"With this matter yes. With another, no." said Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"We need to discuss a certain matter about Saara." said Tsunade.

"Saara? Isn't she on a mission to the Land of Waves?" asked Sasuke.

"No. You and everyone else was told that to cover for her." said Tsunade.

"Cover for her? Why?" asked Sasuke. Kiba growled. Sasuke looked at him surprised.

"What are they doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"They are here at my request concerning this matter." said Tsunade.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sasuke.

"Are you really that stupid that you forgot what you did to her?" snapped Kiba.

"Shut it dog breath!" said Sasuke.

"What did you just call me, Uchiha?" said Kiba.

"That is enough!" yelled Tsunade. Sasuke and Kiba looked at her stunned.

"Now, Sasuke. You very well know what we are talking about here. Correct?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. The night we went to the club." said Sasuke. Kiba gave a low growl. Sasuke looked at him.

"Kiba." said Yamato.

"I know. I know." said Kiba looking away.

"Saara left the village because of what happened after you went home from that club. When you and Saara got into a fight. You do remember beating her until you passed out, right?" asked Tsunade. Sasuke dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Hai." he said.

"Look at me when you speak." demanded Tsunade. Sasuke looked up at Tsunade. She studied his face and could see tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"_So he regrets it. He's not as cold hearted as everyone thinks he is._" thought Tsunade.

"We won't go over the reasons, as everyone here already knows why. Saara is in Suna. She has been ever since she left. She is staying with Gaara." said Tsunade.

"Will she be coming back soon then?" asked Sasuke quietly.

"No. She has another month before her time is up. But she may request an extension to stay longer. If she needs it, I will grant it to her." said Tsunade.

"What? No! She needs to come home. I need her to come home. This is where she belongs. With me. Not there in Suna." yelled Sasuke.

"Do you honestly believe Saara would come back to you? After what you did to her you bastard?" growled Kiba.

"Kiba!" Yamato said sternly.

"Why wouldn't she? She loves me. You don't know anything!" snapped Sasuke.

"Who the hell do you think she came to after you beat her like that? Me. She didn't stay with you. She came to ME! I took care of her. I brought her to Tsunade. I love her more than you ever could!" yelled Kiba. Tsunade snapped her head around to look at Kiba.

"You love Saara?" she asked.

"Only as a sister, Tsunade. I've known her since before we were in the academy." said Kiba.

"I knew it! No wonder you were always hanging around. You wanted her for yourself!" said Sasuke.

"No. I was trying to protect her from punks like you!" Kiba yelled. Yamato looked to his right and saw Kiba shaking with rage, hands fisted at his sides.

"Kiba?" said Yamato. Kiba looked at Yamato and saw the questioning glance at his fists. Kiba nodded and moved behind Yamato. Sasuke moved forward.

"Hiding behind sensei huh? Coward!" said Sasuke.

"I'm no coward, Uchiha! I am following my orders." growled Kiba menacingly. Sasuke stopped as an ANBU appeared out from behind Kiba and put his hand on his shoulder. Kiba looked up and nodded. With that, Kiba and the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell was that all about? What orders?" demanded Sasuke.

"He has been ordered to step behind me if he felt the urge to hit you." said Yamato.

"Then what was ANBU for?" asked Sasuke.

"He was to remove Kiba from here if he stepped behind Yamato. It was for your safety." explained Tsunade.

"So now what? Can I go to Suna to see her?" asked Sasuke.

"No. No one is allowed to see her until we arrive for the wedding." said Tsunade.

"That's only two weeks away! I can handle that." said Sasuke.

"Actually we received word this morning that the wedding was pushed back a week. So it's three weeks away now. " said Tsunade.

"Three weeks? What the hell made them put it off for another week?" asked Sasuke.

"Jess went into early labor and had the twins. A boy and a girl." said Yamato.

"Are they ok?" sighed Sasuke.

"Yes. They will be fine. They are tiny but they will make it." said Tsunade smiling.

"Any names?" asked Sasuke.

"Kuro for the boy and Kerara for the girl." said Tsunade.

"Kerara? What kind of name is that?" asked Sasuke.

"Its a combination of Kerii and Saara's names." said Yamato.

"Oh. Will I be permitted to attend the wedding or will I have to stay here?" Sasuke asked.

"You may go, but you will not be left alone with Saara at any time. The rest of the rookies know to remain with her whenever Gaara, Kankuro or Temari can't be." said Tsunade.

"That's not fair! It only happened once!" stated Sasuke.

"Kiba told us about the other bruises. It was NOT a one time thing." snapped Yamato.

"Whatever. Are we done here? I need to go shower." said Sasuke.

"We are done for now, Sasuke. Oh and don't try to leave the village to see Saara. ANBU knows to stop you and throw your ass in jail if you try." said Tsunade.

"How long would I have to remain in jail?" asked Sasuke.

"Until it is time for us to head to Suna. The only restriction you will have will be that you may only speak to Saara with an escort. This will be lifted the day of the wedding, as long as you don't try anything." said Tsunade.

"So I can dance with her then?" asked Sasuke.

"Only if she agrees to it. Now go take your shower and remember what I said." Tsunade said.

"Hai." said Sasuke. As he was turning to leave, Sasuke looks to Yamato.

"I really do love her Yamato-sensei. And I am sorry for hurting her." he said.

"I'm not the one to apologize to, kid." said Yamato.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

Two weeks later a messenger arrived at the Kazekage's home. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door was yanked open and Saara was standing there.

"Yes?" she said.

"I have a message for Kazekage-sama." said the messenger.

"I will take it." said Saara. The messenger gave her the scroll.

"Arigato, messenger-san." said Saara. The messenger bowed and turned to leave.

"Gaara! There is a message for you!" yelled Saara. Gaara came bounding down the stairs as Saara headed into the kitchen.

"Who is it from?" asked Gaara.

"How should I know? I didn't look at it!" said Saara. Gaara rolled his eyes and opened the scroll. Quickly reading it he smiled and handed it to Saara. Saara looked at him quizzically but took the scroll. After reading it she yelped and threw her arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. Saara pulled back and kissed him fully on the lips. Gaara responded by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into him. They quickly pulled apart when they heard a noise behind them. Turning around they found Temari and Shika staring at them.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Saara.

"Long enough." smirked Shika. Saara looked at Gaara who was blushing.

"So, what was the yelling about?" asked Temari.

"Huh? Yelling?" said Saara.

"Yeah. We heard you yelling at Gaara about a message." said Shika.

"Oh! Everyone from Konoha will be here tomorrow morning." said Saara excitedly.

"We better let Jess know then get the rooms ready." said Temari.

"Let's go!" said Saara grabbing Temari's arm and dragging her upstairs laughing all the way.

"So how's it feel to get molested in the hallway?" asked Shika wiggling his eyebrows. Gaara turned three shades of red and sputtered. Shika laughed at the sight.

"What's so funny?" asked Kankuro coming up behind them. Shika turned to face him.

"I just asked Gaara a simple question." he said.

"What did you ask him?" asked Kankuro curious.

"Shika..." said Gaara warningly. Shika ignored him.

"I simply asked him how it felt to be molested in the hallway." he said. Kankuro looked over at Gaara and burst out laughing.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Let's just say it involved him, Saara, and absolutely no awareness of those around them." said Shika laughing again.

"Shika!" said Gaara menacingly. Shika and Kankuro could feel the murderous intent rolling off Gaara.

"Oh shit!" they yelped and took off running for the stairs, Gaara chasing after them. Kankuro and Shika made it up the stairs with Gaara close on their heels. A door opened and Temari stuck her head out.

"What is going on out here?" she asked.

"Temari! Help!" yelled Kankuro as he and Shika dove into her room slamming the door shut behind them. They leaned against the door and laughing slid to the floor.

"Kankuro! Shika! Get out here and take your punishment like men!" yelled Gaara through the door. Kankuro and Shika's faces drained of all its color as they looked at Temari.

"What did you two do now?" asked Jess standing behind Temari.

"Yeah. Why is Gaara going to punish you?" asked Saara. Kankuro and Shika looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"Shi...Shika asked Ga...Gaara what it felt like to...to be molested in the hallway." said Kankuro gasping for air. Temari and Jess turned around to look at Saara.

"Saara!" yelled Jess.

"What?" said Saara blushing.

"Saara, you better go out and calm him down." said Temari smirking.

"Oh ok. You two are lucky that the babies need a father and Temari needs a man otherwise I would let Gaara get you." Saara said shaking her head.

"Hey!" yelled Temari. Saara and Jess laughed at her. Kankuro and Shika got up and moved away from the door, hiding behind their respective mates.

"Chicken shits." said Saara as she opened the door.

"Now, Gaara calm down." she said. Gaara looked past Saara at Kankuro and Shika, then looked back to Saara and smiled.

"Saara, please let me by. I am just going to talk to them." he said sweetly. Saara shook her head.

"You can't hurt them Gaara. Temari would be mad at you and Jess would have to take care of the twins by herself. You don't want that, do you?" she asked.

"No, but still." said Gaara. Saara leaned into Gaara so only he could hear.

"If you leave them alone, I will make it up to you tonight, Gaara-kun." she said sexily. Gaara turned to look at her and blushed.

"Wha...what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"You, me, and your bed." said Saara. Gaara turned even brighter red but nodded. Saara backed away from him.

"You'll leave them alone then?" she asked.

"Yes but only cause you asked me to." said Gaara. Saara spun around to look at Kankuro and Shika.

"You two!" she said. Kankuro and Shika jumped.

"Y...yeah?" said Shika.

"You both owe me. Gaara agreed to let you live." said Saara. Shika and Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief and slumped to the floor.

"Alright you guys. We need to get the rest of these rooms done before dinner." said Temari. Everyone nodded and walked towards the guest rooms. They set to work getting the rooms ready for their soon to be arriving guests.

Soon the rooms were done and everyone was downstairs getting ready for dinner.

"What's for dinner tonight?" asked Kankuro.

"Something simple. I am too tired to cook anything complicated." said Saara.

"How about we order out?" suggested Jess.

"What do we want to order?" asked Gaara.

"Ramen?" said Kankuro.

"That'll work." said Shika.

"Alright, I'll order it. What kind does everyone want?" asked Temari.

"Miso pork with egg on top." said Gaara.

"I want beef." said Kankuro.

"Shrimp for me." said Shika.

"I'll take shrimp." said Saara.

"I'll have chicken." said Jess. Temari nodded as she wrote down their orders.

"Ok. Anything else?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok." said Temari as she went to order the food.

"The rest of us should go set the table." said Saara. They all walked into the dining room and began setting the table. Temari joined them a few minutes later.

"Food will be here in half an hour. What should we do now?" she asked.

"Why don't we play shot for shot?" suggested Saara.

"Shot for shot? What's that?" asked Temari.

"I love that game. Saara, me and Shika used to play it with the other rookies in our year. It's a lot of fun." said Jess.

"How do you play it?" asked Kankuro.

"Just like it says. You get a couple bottles of sake and a shot glass for everyone that is playing. You fill the shot glasses and everyone drinks shot for shot until only one person is left." said Shika.

"Sounds...interesting." said Gaara.

"Who wants to play?" asked Saara.

"We'll all play." said Temari.

"Ok. Why don't we go down to the dining room and get started?" said Jess. They all nodded and headed downstairs, after checking on the babies in the nursery. At the table, Temari set up six shot glasses while Kankuro brought out two bottles of sake. They sat around the table in boy-girl order.

"Ok Now what?" asked Gaara.

"Now we fill the shot glasses." said Jess. Gaara filled everyone's glass and sat down.

"Who wants to drink first to get us started?" asked Temari.

"Saara should since it was her idea." said Shika.

"Ok. I'll go first." said Saara as she slammed her first shot. Everyone else picked up their glasses and downed them.

"My turn to pour." said Saara. She refilled their glasses. Looking at Shika she said, "Your turn to start."

"What a drag. Cheers!" said Shika as he drank his shot. Everyone else drank theirs. He refilled the glasses and looked to Temari.

"Your go." he said.

"Fine." said Temari. She lifted her glass and swallowed it down. The others followed. She refilled the glasses.

"Kankuro." she said. Kankuro nodded and took his shot. The rest did the same. Kankuro then filled the glasses.

"Not bad. Jess?" he said. Jess grabbed her shot and slammed it back. Everyone else did as well. After filling the glasses, she said, "Your up." Gaara nodded and took his turn while the rest did also.

"Again?" asked Saara.

"Sh..shure." said Kankuro. They continued playing until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll...I'll get...it!" yelled Temari. She jumped up to answer the door. Opening the door she saw the delivery boy with the food.

"Ish abou...time you got...got here! D'ya know how much...sake we had...had to drink wai...waiting for you?" she asked him. The delivery boy just looked at her and grinned.

"Must be some kind of party, huh? Here is your order by the way." he said. Temari paid him and took the food. She walked back to the dining room.

"Food's here." she said as she dropped it on the table.

"Temari sit down. I will take care of the food. The rest of you are drunk." said Gaara. Jess and Saara looked up at him.

"No...no we're not!" they said.

"Yes, you are. Now sit up so you can eat. Shika wake up! Kankuro get off the floor. Food's here." said Gaara. Everyone managed to sit reasonably well at the table and began eating. After a while they started sobering up a little but still were buzzing from all the shots they drank.

"So who won?" asked Kankuro.

"I did." said Gaara.

"How the hell did you win?" asked Shika.

"I can tolerate alcohol better than all of you." Gaara said simply.

"Show off." said Kankuro.

"Just eat and shut up." said Gaara. After they finished eating everyone was sober enough to move around without stumbling or falling.

"I think we should turn in early. We have guests coming in the morning and we don't want hangovers if we can help it." said Jess.

"Yeah that's true. Before we head upstairs we all better drink a glass of water. It'll help with the hangover in the morning. Trust me." said Saara.

"Ok. Let's head to the kitchen and get our water." said Temari. They all went into the kitchen and Shika handed out glasses. Standing at the sink, Kankuro filled them up. The group chugged the glasses of water all at once.

"Off to bed with us!" yelled Jess. Everyone started laughing and headed upstairs. Temari and Shika went to Temari's room. Jess and Kankuro went to their room and Saara and Gaara went into their shared room. Shutting the door, Saara grabbed Gaara and dragged him to the bed.

"Saara! What are you doing?" asked Gaara.

"Going to bed. What's it look like?" said Saara.

"Don't you need to change first?" he asked.

"Why? Did you forget what I told you earlier?" asked Saara.

"Umm...kind of. It's been busy." said Gaara.

"You don't remember me telling you that I would make it up to you if you left Shika and Kankuro alone?" asked Saara. Gaara gulped.

"Ah yes. I do remember that." he said blushing.

"Well then come here." said Saara pulling Gaara onto the bed. Gaara sat down on the bed facing her. Saara leaned over and gently kissed him. Gaara began to kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Saara moaned as she put her hands on Gaara's chest. Gaara pulled away thinking she wanted to stop. Saara looked at him and smiled. Kneeling on the bed, Saara swung her leg over Gaara so she was straddling him. She began kissing him again. They pulled apart again for some much needed air. Saara reached down and pulled her shirt off. Gaara blushed a little. She then tried tugging his shirt off. He sat up and took it off, flinging it to the floor. Gaara grabbed Saara by the waist and brought her into his chest. He started kissing her neck while running his fingers down her back. Saara arched into him and moaned. Gaara reached up and slid her bra straps off her shoulder. Saara pulled back long enough to remove it. Gaara stared at Saara for a few moments while blushing furiously. She reached down and brought Gaara's hands to her breasts. His eyes widened in surprise. Saara smiled at him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Just relax, Gaara." she said. She sat up so she was looking in his eyes. Seeing that he was nervous Saara leaned forward and licked his lower lip. His mouth opened slightly with a gasp. Saara slowly stuck her tongue in Gaara's mouth, asking for entrance. Gaara darted his tongue forward against Saara's. Gaara began to lose himself in the kiss as he fought for dominance. His hands began to move against Saara's breasts. He brushed her nipple with his thumb by accident. Saara arched forward and moaned. Seeing that she liked that, Gaara did it again. As she arched into him again Gaara grabbed her waist to steady her and flipped them over so she was under him. Saara looked up at Gaara and grinned. Gaara gasped when he felt her hands brush the front of his pants. Looking down, he watched as she undid his belt.

"Take them off, Gaara-kun." she said seductively. Gaara nodded and stood up. He pulled his pants off and stood clad in only his boxers. Saara unzipped her shorts and began to pull them down. Gaara watched as she removed her shorts and underwear.

"Gaara?" she said. Gaara looked into Saara's eyes.

"Come here." said Saara. Gaara went back to the bed and she pulled him down to her. Saara reached down and slipped her hand inside his boxers. Gaara froze. Saara laughed lightly as she began to stroke him. With her other hand she tugged on his boxers. He got the message and after watching her, he pulled away and took his boxers off. Saara grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. She wrapped her arms around his back while he kissed her. He moved to her neck and started trailing kisses. At one particular sensitive spot on her neck, Saara arched into Gaara, temporarily making their bodies touch. Gaara looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Saara nodded and opened herself to him. Gaara slid down until they were aligned. Looking into her eyes, Gaara slowly plunged into her. As he slid into her inch by aching inch, Saara moaned and gripped his back hard.

"Gaara. Oh Gaara!" she moaned. They got into a rhythm that seemed to last forever. Gaara kissed her everywhere he could reach without breaking contact. Saara began to feel a familiar tightening in her body as she fought to hold on longer.

"Gaara please." moaned Saara. He sped up the rhythm until she arched against him and cried out, "Gaara!" Soon after Gaara found his own release while he uttered Saara's name. He collapsed against her.

"Saara." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Gaara-kun." she said. Gaara smiled.

"I love you too." he said. He rolled onto his side pulling her with him. Saara snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling the blankets over them they closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Saara awoke to the sound of a baby crying. Looking around she realized she was lying in Gaara's arms. She smiled then looked at the clock.

"_Two in the morning, huh?_" she thought. Saara listened for a few minutes to see if Jess or Kankuro were coming to tend to the babies. After a few minutes of not hearing anyone, she decided she would do it. Slowly so as not to awaken Gaara, Saara disentangled herself from his arms. She threw her night clothes on and padded softly out the door. Saara hurried to the twins room to see if she could calm the little ones. Opening the door she crossed to the cribs. Kerara was still sleeping soundly, but Kuro was crying loudly. Saara picked Kuro up from his crib.

"Hey, Kuro. What's the matter?" she said softly. Kuro stopped crying and stared up at Saara.

"Let's change your diaper then get you something to eat, huh?" said Saara smiling at the boy. She laid him down and changed his diaper. After picking him back up she went downstairs into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for him. A few minutes later the bottle was fixed and they headed back upstairs to the babies room. Saara put the bottle in his mouth and began to feed him. As he ate, Saara began to sing to him an old lullaby:

"_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning."

Gaara awoke to find Saara was not in his bed. He climbed out of bed and put on a pair of boxers. Crossing the room he opened the door and looked out.

"_What is that? Is someone singing?_" he asked himself. Following the voice he headed to the twins' room. The door was open and he looked in to see Saara singing to his nephew while looking out the window into the night. He leaned against the door and watched her as she sang. Soon she was finished singing and Kuro was sound asleep. Saara softly kissed him on the head before gently laying him in the crib.

"Sleep well, little one." she said. Turning around, Saara jumped when she saw Gaara standing in the doorway.

"Gaara! Don't scare me like that!" she yelped.

"I didn't mean to. What was that song you were singing just now? It's sounds familiar." said Gaara.

"Song? Wait, you were listening to me? How long have you been standing there?" asked Saara blushing.

"Not long. I woke up and you weren't there so I went to look for you. I heard singing so I followed it here." said Gaara.

"Oh. Let's go back to our room so we don't wake the twins." said Saara.

"Alright. That song you were singing? What was it?" asked Gaara as he shut the twins' door.

"It's just an old lullaby I know. It's called Sand Lullaby." said Saara.

"Sand Lullaby? I'll have to ask Temari about it. She might know where I have heard it before." said Gaara.

"Maybe." said Saara. Back in their room Gaara and Saara climbed back into bed.

"I'm so excited about seeing all my friends tomorrow. I missed them." said Saara.

"What about Sasuke? He will be here as well." said Gaara.

"I know." said Saara quietly.

"Do.. do you still have feelings for him Saara?" asked Gaara.

"No. Not anymore. I don't know how things will be when I see him again." she said.

"I will be right beside you. Temari and Kankuro will be too. We won't let anything happen to you." said Gaara.

"I know that Gaara." she said.

"You can trust us. Trust me." he said.

"I do trust you Gaara. I love you. With all of my heart. Sasuke coming here won't change that." said Saara.

"I love you too, Saara. Now let's get some sleep. It will be quite busy in a few more hours." said Gaara. Saara nodded and laid her head on Gaara's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they began to fall asleep. "Goodnight, Gaara-kun." said Saara.

"Goodnight, Saara-chan." Gaara listened to Saara's shallow breathing and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

Gaara and Saara awoke to the sound of crashing downstairs. Jumping out of bed they hurriedly got dressed and ran out of the room. As they walked down the stairs they realized the sound was coming from the kitchen. Cautiously they opened the kitchen door and walked in.

"Uh...what's going on?" asked Saara rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Temari and Kankuro jumped and whirled around. Shika sat at the table with a cup of tea mumbling about how troublesome everything was.

"Oh shit! You startled us." said Temari.

"What was the crashing we heard?" inquired Gaara.

"Temari was trying to make breakfast and failing miserably at it." said Kankuro.

"Shut up! At least I tried to make breakfast. All you wanted was your damn Lucky Charms and chocolate milk." yelled Temari.

"Uh...Lucky Charms and chocolate milk?" asked Saara.

"What? It's good. You should try it." said Kankuro.

"Maybe I will." said Saara sitting down to the table. Gaara sat next to her. Kankuro handed Saara a bowl and grabbed her a spoon.

"Do you want cereal, Gaara?" he asked.

"I think just toast and tea for now. I didn't get much sleep last night." said Gaara. Temari looked at him concerned.

"Why? Something keep you up?" she asked. Gaara blushed and Saara looked away.

"Uh...guys? What's wrong?" asked Kankuro.

"No...nothing. Ca...can you just pass the cereal?" said Saara.

"Sure." Kankuro said as he handed her the box.

"Thanks." said Saara.

"No problem." said Kankuro looking at her questioningly.

"We better eat and get ready. Everyone from the Leaf will be here in a few hours." said Shika. Saara smiled at Shika silently thanking him for changing the subject. Shika looked at Saara and winked in return. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Jess as she came into the room. Hurrying to the door, Jess opened it to see a messenger-nin.

"Yes?" she said. "

I have a message for Lord Kazekage." he said.

"I'll take it to him." said Jess. The messenger-nin bowed and she thanked him before retreating into the house.

"Gaara, its a message scroll for you." said Jess as she walked back into the kitchen. Gaara took the scroll and opening it began to read.

"What does it say?" asked Kankuro.

"It says the group from Konoha will be at the gates in half an hour. It also has a list of who is coming." said Gaara.

"Oh? Is _he _with them?" snarled Temari. Saara stiffened a little and waited for Gaara's reply.

"Yes, Sasuke is included on this list." he answered.

"What are we gonna do about Saara? We can't let him near her." said Kankuro.

"Saara will remain at all times with either you, Shika, Temari or myself. If we can't then we will have to rely on our other friends to see she stays safe." said Gaara.

"I am still right here you know." said Saara indignantly.

"I know. We want to make sure you will be safe." said Kankuro softly.

"I must meet them at the gates. Does anyone want to come with me?" asked Gaara.

"I will. I miss my friends." said Saara.

"Do you think it's wise for you to go, Saara?" asked Jess.

"I'll be fine. Gaara will be with me." said Saara.

"We'll go to." said Kankuro and Shika.

"What about you, Temari?" asked Gaara.

"I will stay here and help Jess with the twins." said Temari.

"Fine. We have to get ready to go. We will meet back here in ten minutes." said Gaara. Everyone nodded and headed upstairs. Ten minutes later they were back downstairs.

"Are we ready? Let's go then." said Gaara walking out the door. Soon they were at the gates and could see their guests coming.

"Whoa! Sure are a lot of them, huh?" said Kankuro.

"Well, yeah. They are all our friends." said Saara watching them get closer. Five minutes later the group was inside the gates. Saara looked at them and saw a man with brown hair and red triangle tattoos under his eyes. "Kiba!" she yelled. Kiba looked in the direction of the yell.

"Saara!" he yelled back. Saara broke out into a dead run and leapt into his arms. Kiba laughed and swung her around. Setting her back on her feet he said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Kiba." said Saara as she kissed him on the cheek. Kiba blushed a bit and stepped back. Kankuro heard a low growl coming from his brother. Looking at him, he could see Gaara trembling ever so slightly. Kiba grabbed Hinata and pulled her to him.

"Hi, Saara." she said quietly.

"Hinata!" Saara said as she glomped the girl.

"How are you?" asked Hinata.

"I'm great. My Nii-san giving you any trouble?" asked Saara looking at Kiba.

"Hey! You know I'm an angel." said Kiba. Saara laughed.

"Right. I can see the horns holding up the halo." she said.

"He is behaving himself, Saara." said Hinata smiling.

"Good." said Saara.

"_Brother? I didn't know Kiba was her brother._" thought Kankuro. He looked at Gaara again and noticed he was back to being calm.

"You don't have a hug for me? I'm hurt." said Izumo.

"Imo-san!" exclaimed Saara. She ran into his open arms.

"Of course I have a hug for you! And one for Tettie-san too." she said. Kotetsu blushed.

"Do you really need to call me that in public?" he said exasperated. Everyone laughed. Gaara extended his hand to Tsunade.

"Welcome to Suna, Lady Hokage." he said.

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage." said Tsunade.

"I trust you had a safe journey?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, it was very uneventful." said Tsunade.

"Good. You must be tired. Follow me. You will be staying in our home." said Gaara holding his arm out to her. Tsunade stepped forward and linked her arm with his.

"That is very kind of you. Thank you." said Tsunade.

"Saara? You ready?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes, I'm coming." said Saara. Kankuro held his arm out to her like Gaara did. Saara took it and they began to walk back to their home. Shika came up to walk beside Saara.

"Sasuke looks very angry right now." he said leaning in.

"Too bad for him." Saara said smiling. Shika and Kankuro laughed and followed behind Gaara and Tsunade. Gaara glanced back with a questioning look. Saara caught it and mouthed "Later." He nodded slightly and turned to go into their home.

Temari met them at the door. "Welcome to our home, Lady Hokage." she said.

"Thank you, Temari." said Tsunade as they walked in.

"You must want to freshen up and rest. Follow me and I will take you to your rooms. I hope you do not mind sharing a room." said Temari.

"No, not at all." said Tsunade.

"Follow me then, please." said Temari as she led them upstairs.

"The ladies rooms are on the right and the guys are on the left. Each room has its own bathroom. Tsunade, this is one of the bigger rooms. You will be sharing with Shizune, Kurenai, Tsumi and Anko." she said.

"That is fine." said Tsunade as they walked into the room.

"Hana and Kerri this will be your room." Temari said pointing to the next room

"Thank you, Temari." they said as they entered their room.

"This room is for Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata." Temari said as she opened the door. Sakura nodded and the girls went into the room.

"Now for the guys. Kakashi, your room will be across from Tsunade. You will be sharing with Asuma, Genma, Iruka and Jiraiya." said Temari.

"Thanks." said Kakashi as he led the guys into the room.

"Next room is Neji, Naruto, Choji, Sai, and Kiba. This other room is for Sasuke, Kotetsu, Izumo, Lee, Shino and Gai. Lunch will be in an hour so when you are ready come down to eat. The dining room is at the bottom of the stairs on the right." said Temari. She turned to leave after the guys went into their rooms. A door opened across the hall. Tsunade poked her head out.

"Temari? Could you please tell Saara I would like to speak with her?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. If you wish to speak with her in private, I can offer you my room. Our rooms are down this hall here." said Temari pointing to her right.

"That will be fine." said Tsunade.

"I will go get her now." said Temari.

"Thank you." said Tsunade. Temari bowed and headed down the stairs.

"Saara? Tsunade wants to speak with you." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alright. Let's go." said Saara. Temari and Saara walked back upstairs.

"I told Tsunade that you could use my room." said Temari.

"Thank you." said Saara. Temari knocked on the door and waited. Soon, Anko popped her head out.

"Lady Hokage, please." said Temari.

"Tsunade, its for you!" yelled Anko.

"Anko, I'm five feet from you. You don't need to yell." scolded Tsunade.

"Oh uh sorry." said Anko sheepishly. Tsunade walked to the door.

"Follow me and I will take you to my room." said Temari. Tsunade nodded and followed the girls. Temari opened the door and gestured for them to go in.

"Thank you, Temari." said Tsunade. Temari nodded.

"You are welcome, Lady Hokage." she said.

"Please, just call me Tsunade, unless where it is required." said Tsunade.

"I will, thank you. I will leave now." said Temari as she closed the door and went back downstairs. Saara walked over and sat on the bed. Patting it, she gestured for Tsunade to join her.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" asked Saara.

"Sasuke and how you are doing here." said Tsunade.

"I'm fine here." said Saara.

"Are you happy here?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh yes. I am very happy here. I admit it's not home but its close enough. Everyone treats me well here." said Saara.

"What about Sasuke? Have you figured out anything?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't love him. I don't think I ever did, really. I won't be going back to him, if that's what you are asking. I would like to try to be friends with him again though." said Saara.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for him?" asked Tsunade.

"Very sure. I have feelings for someone else. In fact I love him." Saara said.

"Oh? Does he love you as well?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes he does. He tells me often." said Saara.

"That is good. Do I know who this man is?" inquired Tsunade.

"You know him very well. But before I tell you, will you promise not to say anything to the others just yet?" asked Saara.

"I promise, Saara." said Tsunade.

"It's...Gaara." said Saara.

"Gaara!" yelled Tsunade.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" yelped Saara.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see that one coming." said Tsunade.

"I don't want Sasuke to start anything. Shika told me that he looked angry when I walked back here with Kankuro." explained Saara.

"Ah I see. Sasuke has been informed that he will not be allowed around you without an escort. If the sand siblings can't be with you I want one of the others to be with you. That restriction will be lifted the day of the wedding. He won't dare start anything there." said Tsunade.

"Thank you. Gaara put the same restrictions on not being alone with Sasuke as well." said Saara.

"He treats you well then?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. He has been nothing but nice to me." said Saara.

"Good. Now, Temari said your rooms are down here. Where is your room?" asked Tsunade.

"My...my room?" stammered Saara. Tsunade nodded.

"Oh umm.. you see...I kind of share a room. With Gaara." said Saara blushing.

"You share a room? You don't have one of your own? Why?" asked Tsunade.

"I was put in Gaara's room after I collapsed outside the house from running here. I slept for two days straight. It's been my room ever since. Gaara doesn't sleep much yet so he doesn't use the bed." said Saara.

"You collapsed?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. I ran all the way here from Konoha. It took me a day and a half." Saara said.

"You didn't have to run the whole way you know. Sasuke couldn't follow you. Yamato and Kiba detained him with help from Izumo. ANBU was dispatched to keep an eye on him for two days in case he tried to leave." said Tsunade.

"I appreciate you helping me. I am happier than I have been in a long time." said Saara.

"I am glad I could." said Tsunade. A knock sounded on the door.

"Excuse me. Saara, it's almost time for lunch." said Kankuro.

"Alright. I'll be right down." said Saara.

"Better hurry up or Temari will take over." said Kankuro laughing.

"Oh shit! That's not good. I'm coming!" exclaimed Saara.

"What's not good?" asked Tsunade standing up.

"Temari. She can't cook if her life depended on it. I have to go if you want something edible for lunch." said Saara opening the door. Tsunade laughed.

"I'll get the others and be right down." she said. Saara nodded and grabbing Kankuro's hand raced down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Ok I'm here. Let's get this finished up. We have a lot of people to feed and they will be down any minute." she said. Temari nodded and they got to work. Gaara came in and wrapped his arms around Saara's waist.

"Oh! You startled me." said Saara. Gaara laughed.

"Just so you know, Tsunade knows we are together and we share a room. She is not going to say anything to the others. It's probably for the best right now to keep it quiet around them. I don't want any trouble." said Saara looking at everyone. Temari, Kankuro and Shika nodded. After a minute, Gaara nodded in agreement.

Everyone gathered in the dining room twenty minutes later. Gaara sat at the head of the table with Tsunade on his right and Saara on his left. The others sat around the table with their significant others. Sasuke sat at the end of the table facing Gaara.

"I trust everyone is hungry?" asked Gaara. The group nodded. Saara and Temari stood up.

"We'll get lunch then." Saara said. They headed for the kitchen when Shikamaru called out.

"Hey, do you need any help in there?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks." said Temari. Shikamaru followed them to get the food. A few minutes later the food was laid out on the table and everyone began to eat. The conversation centered around the wedding, the twins, and what Saara has been up to the last two months.

"Well, Temari and Kankuro have been keeping me busy with shopping, cooking and training." said Saara.

"Hey, Saara?" said Kankuro.

"Hai?" answered Saara.

"Why did you call Kiba nii-san?" asked Kankuro.

"Oh, Kiba and I have known each others since before academy days. We grew up together." Saara said.

"Oh? How did you meet?" asked Temari. Saara glanced at Jess who was suddenly looking down at her plate.

"Jess?" she asked. Jess nodded.

"Go ahead." she said.

"Ok. I met Kiba at Jess and Genma's parents funeral. Our mothers were best friends." Saara explained.

"Oh. So how do you know Izumo and Kotetsu?" asked Kankuro, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Kankuro, what is Izumo's last name?" Saara asked.

"Kamizuki, why?" Kankuro asked bewildered.

"Right. And what's my last name?" Saara asked again.

"Kamizuki...oh. Oh! That would explain why you live with him." said Kankuro sheepishly.

"Baka!" said Jess while she smacked him upside his head.

"Itai! That hurt!" whined Kankuro.

"And Kotetsu?" said Gaara.

"Kotetsu is Imo-san's boyfriend." said Saara.

"Oh, ok" said Gaara.

"Wait. You live with Izumo and Kotetsu? What about your parents?" asked Kankuro. Izumo spoke up.

"When our parents found out I was gay, they threw me out of the house. Since Saara supported me they threw her out as well." he said.

"Well that was cruel." said Temari.

"No big deal. We moved in with Genma for awhile since he had been taking care of Jess for three years already." said Izumo.

"Gennie-tou-san, where's Rai-kaa-san?" asked Jess.

"He is away on a mission so he couldn't come. But he sends his love anyway." said Genma.

"Gennie-tou-san? Rai-kaa-san? What are you talking about?" asked Temari.

"I was five when our parents were killed by Orochimaru. Genma became my guardian since he was my brother. He was my brother but also acted like a father too." said Jess.

"Then who is Rai-kaa-san?" asked Gaara.

"Rai-kaa-san is Genma's boyfriend. His name is Raidou and he's been almost like a mom to me." said Jess.

"You aren't with Shizune?" asked Gaara. Genma shook his head.

"So when we get married how will that work? I get two brother in laws? Or what?" asked Kankuro.

"I believe it's two brothers in law." said Genma laughing.

"Cool." said Kankuro.

"Is everyone done eating?" asked Saara standing up. They all nodded yes.

"Alright. Why don't you go up and rest or whatever while I clear the table?" said Saara. Temari and Shika stood up.

"We'll help as well." they said.

"Thank you." said Saara.

"Gaara, may I have a word with you?" asked Tsunade.

"Certainly." said Gaara. Everyone else left the dining room and headed upstairs.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" asked Gaara.

"I would like to know more about how things are going with Saara." said Tsunade.

"Have you spoken with her about it?" asked Gaara.

"A little before she had to tend to lunch." said Tsunade.

"Ah. What did she say?" asked Gaara.

"She told me she was happy here and that she was not going to go back to Sasuke." said Tsunade.

"She told me the same thing." Gaara stated.

"She told me about the new man in her life." said Tsunade. Gaara looked at her confused when she put her finger to her lips. She averted her eyes to the doorway then back to Gaara. When he looked at her she mouthed "_Sasuke_." Gaara nodded slightly to show he understood.

"She said she loves him alot." said Tsunade.

"Yes, she's told me that too. I know he loves her very much." said Gaara.

"That is good to hear. I am glad she is happy here and she has found someone who loves her." said Tsunade. A low growl was heard before the sound of footsteps retreated. Tsunade and Gaara began to laugh once the footsteps were gone.

"Do you think he will figure out who we are talking about?" asked Tsunade.

"No. It will be interesting watching him try to figure out who it is." said Gaara.

"It will be interesting indeed. Who else knows about it?" asked Tsunade.

"Just you, me, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, and Baki. They won't say anything. Saara asked it to be kept quiet for now." said Gaara.

"That is good thinking. We really don't need any trouble before the wedding." said Tsunade.

"Agreed." said Gaara. Suddenly the sound of crying echoed through the house.

"Sounds like Kuro and Kerara are awake." said Gaara.

"About time! I have yet to see them." said Tsunade.

"Well then come on. I will take you up to see them." said Gaara.

"Thank you." said Tsunade. They left the room and went upstairs to see the babies.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

Later that night everyone was sitting around downstairs.

"So what do we all want to do?" asked Saara.

"What is there to do here?" asked Ino. Temari, Jess and Saara shared a look.

"Oh no." said Kankuro and Shika. Gaara just smirked.

"Oh no, what?" asked Neji. Jess, Saara and Temari looked at the group.

"Kunai Chaos!" they yelled.

"What the hell is Kunai Chaos?" asked Kiba.

"It's a nightclub here. It's a very popular shinobi-only club." explained Gaara.

"Can we go?" asked Tenten. Tsunade looked at Gaara.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"If Saara, Jess and Temari want to go, there is no stopping them. Besides, what can a night out hurt? You are here to have fun, ne?" said Gaara.

"It's settled then. We will go." said Tsunade. Temari, Jess and Saara jumped in the air and hugged each other.

"Alright, girls! Everyone into Temari's room. We leave in an hour!" yelled Saara. The girls consisted of Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kerri, Kurenai, Tenten, Hana, Matsuri, and Tsumi. They quickly got up to run upstairs. Temari stopped and turned around, causing the rest of the girls to stop as well.

"You guys are all going, right?" she asked.

"Hai, we are all going." said Gaara.

"I don't think I will be going, Gaara-sama." said Baki. Gaara turned to him.

"And why not? We have guests to entertain." he said. Baki blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ano, I have nothing to wear?" he said. Kankuro jumped up.

"We'll help you with that!" he said.

"Yes, Baki. That is no problem. I ask that you join us upstairs in Kankuro's room to get ready." said Gaara leaving no room for arguement.

"As you wish, Gaara-sama." said Baki in defeat.

"Ok. You have one hour!" yelled Temari before she ran up the stairs with the girls on her heels.

"Come on, let's get this over with." said Kankuro. All of the guys stood up to follow him. Baki tried to sneak out the front door before Shika and Naruto grabbed him and dragged him upstairs.

"You are going Baki!" yelled Kankuro. Baki groaned.

"This is going to be a long hour." he said. Everyone laughed as they went into Kankuro's room. An hour later the girls were waiting downstairs with most of the guys.

"Just get downstairs!" yelled Kankuro.

"I am not going down there dressed like this! No way!" yelled Baki. Everyone downstairs was laughing at the antics of the other two upstairs. Finally Gaara had had enough waiting and listening to the arguing.

"Naruto come with me." he said.

"Alright." said Naruto. Gaara and Naruto went upstairs into Kankuro's room. The sound of scuffling was heard and a lot more yelling followed. A few minutes later Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto walked back downstairs dragging Baki with them. Baki was wearing a tight black mesh shirt and a pair of hip hugging low rise jeans.

"Alright. Are we ready to go then?" asked Gaara. The rest of the group nodded.

"Let's go then." said Gaara. They all left and walked to the club together. Arriving at the club, they saw there was a long line.

"Aw man! We're gonna be here all night!" moaned Kiba. Saara turned to look at Kiba.

"No we won't. Just watch." she said. Gaara walked up to the front of the club.

"Lord Kazekage! Please, go in." said the man guarding the door. Gaara turned to look behind him. He motioned to Temari to bring the group to the door.

"See, Kiba? No problems." said Saara.

"That is so cool." said Kiba. The group went into the club. Since there were so many of them, they headed to the upstairs dance floor. It was exactly the same as the one downstairs but much larger.

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Naruto. Gaara led Tsunade over to a comfortable booth and sat down. The others followed suit and sat at the various tables, booths and couches.

"I'll go start up the music." said Kankuro. A few minutes later the music was blaring and lights began pulsing and flashing throughout the room.

"Sakura! Let's dance." yelled Naruto as he tried to drag her to the dance floor. Sakura giggled.

"Oh no! I am not going up by myself!" she yelped as she latched on to Ino. Ino in turn grabbed Choji and dragged him with her. It went like that in a chain reaction until all the rookies were on the dance floor, except Saara, Kerri and Sasuke. Genma walked over to the girls.

"Why aren't you two dancing?" he asked.

"We will. Kerri wants to dance with Kakashi." said Saara.

"Kakashi! Get your ass over here and dance with your woman!" yelled Genma. Kerri blushed while Saara swatted Genma. He laughed and walked over to Shizune to ask her to dance.

"Let's dance, my woman." Kakashi said chuckling. Kerri stood up and walked off with him. Soon Jiraiya coaxed Tsunade in to dancing with him. Most of the others joined in as well. Gaara walked over to Saara.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's great seeing everyone again. I really missed them." said Saara. Gaara turned slightly to the side so he could see Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Loud enough so Sasuke could hear, Gaara spoke to Saara. "Is your boyfriend busy tonight?" he asked. Saara looked at him with eyebrow raised. Gaara glanced to his left indicating Sasuke was listening.

"Yeah. He had some family matter to tend to." Saara answered.

"Would you like to dance?" Gaara asked, watching Sasuke's reaction.

"Sure. I would love to." Saara said. Gaara took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Sasuke stood up angrily and stormed downstairs.

"Where is he going?" asked Tsunade, who had seen it all.

"Who knows? But it seems he was pretty pissed off about something." said Jiraiya. Tsunade shrugged and went back to dancing. Gaara and Saara joined the others just as a slow song began. U Got It Bad by Usher began to play. Saara looked to Tsunade and smiled when she nodded. Temari, Shika, Kankuro and Jess surrounded Gaara and Saara so they could dance without the others watching them. Tsunade and Jiraiya swayed to the music and slowly danced towards the others. Saara felt relieved when Gaara pulled her into his chest. She laid her head onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. As they swayed in time to the music, it felt like everyone else disappeared. It was just the two of them and no one else.

It was after midnight when the group decided to head back to the sand siblings' home. When they got back, Sasuke was sitting on the roof waiting for them.

"Sasuke, get down here." yelled Tsunade.

"Hn." he said before dropping down beside Naruto. Gaara opened the door and they walked in.

"Everyone to bed then." said Tsunade. Everyone agreed and headed for their assigned rooms. Sasuke was the last up the stairs following behind Gaara, Saara and Temari. He stood in the hall watching as Temari whispered something to Saara.

"Sasuke is watching us. Just come into my room until he goes to his room. Now giggle so he doesn't get suspicious." she said. Saara started to giggle then burst out laughing.

"Oh Temari! You and Shika? That is so...naughty!" she exclaimed. Temari dropped her head to keep from laughing as well.

"Shh! You want Gaara and Kankuro to hear you?" she said before dragging Saara into her room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow wondering what they were talking about. Something told him he probably didn't want to know. He shrugged and went to his room. A little while later, Temari stuck her head out the door to make sure it was safe for Saara to go to her own room. Seeing no one in the hall, she hurriedly pushed Saara out of her room and down the hall. Knocking lightly, Saara opened the door to her shared room and slipped in.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Gaara from the bed.

"No. Temari made sure of it." said Saara.

"Come here." Gaara said softly. Saara quickly padded over to the bed and climbed in.

"I missed you today." said Gaara.

"I know. It's so hard to be near you and not be able to touch you or kiss you." Saara said. Gaara wrapped his arms around Saara and kissed her softly.

"I know. We have no choice right now. We can't risk Sasuke finding out. There's no telling what he would do." said Gaara.

"I know. Can we not talk about this? We don't have much time together now. I'm going to have to leave before everyone else gets up." said Saara. Gaara nodded.

"Alright." he said. Saara slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom so she could change into her night clothes. She soon came back out and laid down next to Gaara. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Goodnight, Saara. I love you." Saara smiled.

"I love you too, Gaara." she replied and promptly fell asleep. A couple hours later Saara woke up. Seeing that it was almost dawn, she hurried from the bed as quietly as she could so as not to wake Gaara. It was of no use though since he was a very light sleeper.

"Mm..where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"I have to go before anyone gets up." Saara said. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you. I'll see you downstairs soon." Saara said. She pulled out some clothes and snuck out the door. Treading lightly down the hall she quickly darted into Temari's room to get dressed. Once she was finished dressing, she went downstairs to the kitchen. She rummaged through the drawers and cupboards pulling out various items she would need to make a big breakfast. Once everything was gathered she turned the radio on. The Teddy Bear Song by Barbara Fairchild was playing. She began to sing along to the music. When the song was almost over she heard a noise behind her. Thinking it was Gaara or Kankuro she didn't turn around. "Come on guys. At least let me get it in the oven." she laughed. When there was no answer she spun around and came face to face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Saara squeaked.

"Hn." replied Sasuke.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" Saara asked.

"I was awake and heard someone come down." Sasuke said.

"Is there something you want?" Saara asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"Fine. Go sit over there and stay out of my way. I have alot of people to feed." Saara said getting back to work.

"I heard you have a new boyfriend." Sasuke started. Saara froze.

"Yeah, what of it?" she said.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Thats none of your concern. Sasuke we are over. You just have to accept that." Saara said.

"Why? Why would I ever accept that?" Sasuke demanded standing up.

"You just have to. I'm not going back to you." Saara said. Sasuke stormed over to where Saara was standing. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Don't you love me anymore?" he asked searching her face.

"Let go of me." Saara said.

"Not until you answer me!" Sasuke growled. Saara sighed.

"Sasuke, I don't love you anymore. I don't think I ever did. Now let me go!" she shouted.

"I suggest you let go of her, Sasuke." said Ino. Sasuke whipped his head around.

"Mind your own business, Ino." he growled.

"Saara, do you want me to get one of the guys?" asked Ino. Saara nodded and Ino ran out of the room. Just as she hit the top of the stairs, Kiba came out of his room.

"Kiba! Help! Sasuke has Saara trapped in the kitchen." she yelled.

"WHAT? Guys get out here!" shouted Kiba as he tore down the hall. Kankuro poked his head out of his room as Kiba came flying past.

"Sasuke has Saara." Kiba yelled back. Kankuro flew out of his room behind Kiba. They made it into the kitchen.

"Dude, if you know what's good for you, you'd better let her go." snarled Kiba. Kankuro crept up beside Sasuke.

"This has nothing to do with any of you! Stay out of it!" said Sasuke.

"Bullshit! Now .GO!" said Kankuro as he swung at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back away from Saara who ran to Kiba's arms sobbing. Kiba scooped her up and took her upstairs.

"Which room?" he asked.

"Kiba, promise me you won't say anything to the others?" said Saara.

"About what?" he asked.

"You know how everyone knows I have a new boyfriend but you've never seen him around?" started Saara.

"Yeah." he answered.

"You actually have met him. It's Gaara." Saara said quietly.

"I had an inkling that it was him." Kiba replied.

"Huh? How did you know?" Saara asked shocked.

"Nee-chan, you keep forgetting. I could smell him on you." Kiba said bluntly. He laughed as Saara turned light red.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to the others. Now which room is yours?" asked Kiba. Saara pointed to the door on the left. He went to the door and knocked. Gaara answered the door within minutes.

"Come in." he said after seeing Saara's tears. Kiba hurried into the room.

"What happened?" demanded Gaara.

"Sasuke got hold of her in the kitchen." said Kiba.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" asked Gaara. Saara didn't answer.

"Saara, please answer him." pleaded Kiba.

"He didn't hurt me. He just startled me, that's all." said Saara.

"Thank kami." said Gaara, relieved.

"We were just lucky Ino happened to walk in. She came and got me." said Kiba.

"Am I correct in assuming you know about the relationship with me and Saara?" asked Gaara.

"Hai, but I won't say anything. It's about time my nee-chan has an actual man to care for her." said Kiba smiling. Saara blushed and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh shut up!" she said.

"From now on, I will have a guard in the kitchen first thing in the morning until Sasuke returns to Konoha. Don't go off by yourself again, please?" said Gaara.

"I won't." Saara said standing up.

"Kiba, would you help me finish up breakfast?" she asked.

"Um..sure." he said smirking.

"Thank you Kiba. For helping her and for not saying anything about us to the others." said Gaara.

"Not my business. If you want them to know, you tell them." Kiba stated. Saara dragged him out of the room and back to the kitchen to cook.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" asked Tsunade once everyone was gathered in the dining room.

"Today, the ladies must be fit for their kimonos and the guys must be fit for yukatas." said Kankuro.

"What will the rest of us be doing?" asked Naruto.

"Those not in the wedding party will be helping to set up. Saara and Temari have already been fitted for their kimonos." said Gaara. Just then Baki walked in.

"Good morning, everyone." he said.

"Morning." everyone answered. Baki looked around and spotted an empty chair beside Saara. He sat down and leaned over to whisper to her. Saara nodded a couple times then blushed. Sasuke watched the exchange between them.

"_Is Baki her new boyfriend? He's kind of old for her._" he thought. When no one was looking, Baki looked at Gaara and winked. Gaara nodded slightly to show he understood.

"Saara, do you have any plans for after breakfast?" asked Baki.

"No not really. Why?" Saara asked.

"Would you like to go training with me this morning?" asked Baki. Saara smiled.

"I would love to." she said. Baki stood up taking Saara's hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

"Those of you not involved with the fittings, feel free to wander around. The earliest we can set up for the wedding will be tomorrow morning." said Gaara. After the dishes had been cleared Sasuke and the others left to explore.

"_Training, huh? Wonder where they are training?_" Sasuke thought. He wandered around the village for about an hour until he found the training grounds where Saara and Baki were training. He looked around but did not see them. Suddenly he heard some noise coming from his right near a sanddune.

"AH! Not like that Baki!" he heard Saara yell.

"Sorry!" he heard Baki laugh. He raced over to the dunes but kept his chakra suppressed so they would not notice him. He crept over the dune keeping low. As he got closer he could hear Saara giggling. He peered over the edge and instantly grew angry at what he saw. Saara was laying on her back on the ground and Baki was laying on top of her. Baki was smiling down at her and she was laughing.

"Oh Baki! What am I going to do with you?" Saara asked. Baki barked out a laugh.

"I have no idea." he said. Sasuke, having seen enough, crept back down the dune and raced for town. Baki stood up and pulled Saara to her feet.

"You really need to learn how to do that taijutsu move." Saara said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down like that." Baki said. Saara laughed.

"Don't worry about it." she said.

"You ready to go back?" asked Baki.

"Yeah." said Saara. Baki held his arm out for Saara to take. She latched onto his arm and they headed back to the village towards Gaara's home. When Saara and Baki got back Sasuke was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hello, Sasuke." said Saara as she walked by.

"Hn." was all he said.

"Baki, thanks for the training this morning. I really enjoyed it." said Saara.

"I'm glad. You want to do it again sometime?" asked Baki.

"Sure. You know I love training with you." said Saara. Baki laughed.

"Baki, I'm heading up to take a shower. I'll see you later." Saara said. She leaned up and kissed Baki on the cheek before she left. Baki blushed and looking at Sasuke, shrugged.

"I think I'm going to get a drink before I take my shower." he said to himself. Sasuke stood up glaring at Baki and walked upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. Baki watched Sasuke leave with a smirk on his face.

"Guess it's on to phase two." he said as he left. Saara came down from her shower a little while later. She entered the kitchen where Gaara, Temari, Naruto, and Tsunade were sitting.

"Saara, how did the training go?" asked Gaara.

"It went all right. Baki needs work on that taijutsu move I showed him." Saara said.

"Oh? Is he that bad?" asked Tsunade.

"Not really. He just needs to work on how to land after doing it, that's all." said Saara.

"What did he do? Land on his ass?" asked Naruto, smirking. Saara blushed.

"Sort of." she said.

"You can tell us the juicy details, Saara. We won't tell anyone else." said Temari feeling out with her chakra.

"Sense anything?" asked Gaara.

"It's all clear." said Temari.

"We noticed Sasuke's chakra coming up towards us. So I told Baki to try that roundhouse move I showed him before. He nodded cause he knew what I was doing." said Saara.

"What does that have to do with Baki needing improvement?" asked Tsunade confused.

"Well, let's just say everytime he has tried to land it, he ends up knocking me down. He just isn't good at controlling his momentum so he can stick his landing." explained Saara.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"He ended up landing on top of me, again. I could see from the corner of my eye that Sasuke was watching us." said Saara.

"You mean Baki can't do a simple roundhouse?" asked Naruto increduously.

"Naruto, it wasn't a simple roundhouse. It was the Kamizuki special roundhouse." Saara said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh ouch! I remember you teaching that to me and Kiba! You were on your back more times than a..." started Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't finish that thought!" warned Tsunade. Naruto laughed.

"I wasn't gonna say anything bad!" he said. Just then Sai and Shino walked in.

"Hey, guys." said Sai.

"Hello." said the group.

"What was Naruto going to say that was bad?" asked Shino.

"Nothing. Never mind." said Tsunade.

"Saara, we heard about your training with Baki this morning." said Sai.

"Oh?" Saara said.

"Yes. Sasuke came into the room earlier and slammed the door. He kept ranting about how Baki was too old for you. And that he didn't see that as training." said Shino. Everyone laughed.

"Guess it worked better than expected." said Gaara.

"Saara, we were wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with us today?" asked Sai. Saara looked at Gaara who nodded.

"I'd love to. I know just the place to go. Make sure you have something to swim in. I'll make our lunch." Saara said.

"Alright." said Shino.

"Let's get ready to go, Shino." said Sai. Shino nodded and followed Sai back upstairs. Saara got to work on making a picnic lunch and gathering the things she would need for swimming. As soon as she was done, she went upstairs to change. She put on a hot pink bikini top and a pair of black cut-off shorts. She went back downstairs to wait for the guys. Naruto, Gaara, Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting in the kitchen talking. Naruto took one look at Saara and whistled.

"Wow Saara. You look hott!" he said. Saara laughed.

"Better not let Sakura hear you saying that, Naru-chan." she said. Izumo and Kotetsu just stared at her.

"Imo-san? Tettie-san? What's the matter?" asked Saara. Kotetsu was the first to recover.

"When, exactly, did you get tattoos?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh uh...I got them a while ago." answered Saara. Izumo finally snapped out of it.

"How long ago was awhile?" he asked.

"We were sixteen when we got them." Saara said.

"What do you mean "we"?" asked Kotetsu.

"Saara, Kerri and I all got tattoos at the same time." said Jess as she walked into the kitchen with Kankuro.

"You have one too?" said Izumo.

"Yeah. Saara got stars, I got a crescent moon, and Kerri got a celestial sun." said Jess.

"Who the hell would give sixteen year olds tattoos?" demanded Kotetsu.

"Um...They kind of thought we were eighteen at the time." said Saara.

"Why would they think that?" asked Gaara smirking.

"We kind of told them we were." said Jess.

"How is it that we haven't seen them before now?" asked Izumo.

"Ever hear of cover-up? Works great for that kind of thing." said Saara.

"Oh never mind. Where are you going anyway?" asked Izumo.

"I am going on a picnic with Shino and Sai." said Saara.

"Ok. Have fun then." said Kotetsu. Saara nodded. Sai and Shino came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You ready to go, Saara?" asked Sai.

"Yup. Let's go." she said. Shino took the basket while Sai took Saara's hand.

"If anyone needs me, we will be at the oasis." said Saara looking behind her.

"Alright. If anyone wants you I'll send them your way." said Gaara.

"You just do that." said Saara smirking as she left.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are many more chapters to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 12

Sasuke came downstairs a little while later.

"Sasuke, I was just going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" asked Jess.

"Hn. Sure." he said.

"Come on then." said Jess as she went to the kitchen. Sasuke followed her in and sat on the counter.

"Anything in particular you want?" asked Jess.

"What are you having?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm just going to have a bacon, lettuce and tomatoe sandwich." Jess answered.

"I'll have the same then, with extra tomatoes." replied Sasuke.

"Coming right up." said Jess. Kiba and Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Whatcha cooking?" asked Kiba sniffing the air.

"You mean with that nose you can't tell?" laughed Jess.

"Very funny." said Kiba.

"I'm making sandwiches for me and Sasuke. Want one?" said Jess.

"BLT's? Sure I'll have one. Extra bacon though?" asked Kiba.

"Extra bacon it is." said Jess.

"Hey Jess? Have you seen Saara anywhere?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, she said something about meeting someone for a picnic lunch and a swim." said Jess. She turned to the fridge and began to gather ingredients so Sasuke couldn't see her smiling.

"Where the hell is there a place to swim out in the desert?" asked Kiba.

"At the oasis near the training grounds. It's really nice there." said Jess.

"Is she meeting Baki?" asked Naruto.

"Baki? Why would she be meeting him?" asked Jess. She kept her face turned away towards the stove.

"Isn't she seeing him? I mean she did go training with him this morning." said Kiba.

"She always trains with Baki in the morning." said Jess.

"So she isn't seeing him?" said Naruto.

"No. Baki is old enough to be her father. He's thirty-six years old and Saara is only eighteen!" exclaimed Jess.

"So? You're eighteen and you're with Kankuro." said Naruto.

"Yeah, but Kankuro is only three years older than me as opposed to eighteen years." said Jess.

"Thats true." said Naruto.

"Sasuke, here's your sandwich." said Jess.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." said Sasuke. He quickly ate his sandwich and drank the glass of milk Jess handed him. He stood up, put his glass in the sink and left.

"_Hmm. If she is not with Baki, who could it be then? I think I'll take a little walk to the oasis and see._" he thought. Sasuke went out the door and headed to the training grounds. Once he got to the grounds, he wandered around trying to find the oasis Jess had told them about. Soon he spotted it and began to creep closer. He couldn't see very well as there were palm trees blocking his view. As he got closer, he could hear talking.

"No, not like that. If you squeeze too hard, it'll explode all over you." he heard a male voice say.

"Isn't that the point?" he heard a girl say.

"_That's Saara's voice!_" thought Sasuke.

"Come here. I can do it faster." he heard another male voice say.

"_What the hell? She's with two guys?_" Sasuke thought angrily. He crept closer, coming up behind them. He suppressed his chakra again so they wouldn't find him out. He could just barely make them out. Saara was kneeling in between the two guys, while each had an arm around her shoulders.

"Kami, it's hard!" said Saara. The guys laughed.

"Can you feel it coming at all?" asked the second male.

"Almost. Should be any minute now." said Saara. Sasuke watched in horror, but was rivetted to the spot and couldn't move.

"Ahh!" cried the first male.

"Did it hurt?" asked the second male.

"Just a little. Don't worry about it." said the first male.

"You got it all over me!" said Saara.

"Sorry." said both the males. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax. He quickly opened them when he heard a splash. He got a little closer so he could see better. He looked around but did not see anyone. Just then, two people popped up from under the water. Sasuke stared in disbelief. Saara had her arms wrapped around one of the guy's necks. Sasuke still could not make out who the guy was. The guy leaned forward and gave Saara a quick kiss on the lips. When he leaned back, Sasuke could finally see his face.

"_Sai? Oh man! He's cheating on Shino._" he thought. Sai jumped backwards in the water away from Saara. Saara spun around and dove back into the water.

"_I hope Shino doesn't find out._" thought Sasuke. Saara emerged a minute later, her lips locked onto a second guy.

"_What? That's not Sai. He's over there._" thought Sasuke looking to his left. When he looked back, the second guy had backed off. Saara was giggling and splashing water on him. He came forward , picking Saara up and tossed her backwards into the water. He swiped at his face to remove some of the water. When his hand dropped Sasuke stood shocked.

"_It's Shino! What the hell is going on?_" thought Sasuke. Not being able to take anymore, Sasuke ran back towards the village. Saara, Sai and Shino got out of the water a little while later. They packed everything up from their picnic lunch and went back home. Back at the house, Saara, Sai and Shino walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting there with Yamato and Neji.

"Hey guys. Did you enjoy your picnic?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah. We had a blast!" said Saara. Saara turned to look at Sasuke.

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

"Hey Sasuke." she said. Sasuke looked at her and turned red. He got up and went to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yamato.

"I have no idea." Saara said. Sai and Shino looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Yamato.

"Oh nothing." said Shino. Saara finished putting away the stuff from the picnic.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I got sand in places I didn't know I had." said Saara as she pulled on her bikini top. Yamato's mouth dropped open as Neji turned bright red.

"Do...do you think you should be doing that here?" squeaked Yamato.

"Huh? Sorry. I got sand in my top and I was just trying to get it out." said Saara. Neji stood up with his hand over his nose and quickly ran upstairs.

"Uh what's wrong with him?" Saara asked.

"Probably something you said." said Sai.

"Oh. Well anyway I'm off to take my shower." said Saara. Upstairs after her shower, Saara crossed the hall and went into her room to get dressed. She opened up her dresser drawer and sitting there was a huge camel spider. Saara shrieked and jumped away. She heard someone knock on her door. She quickly opened it and grabbed whoever it was, not bothering to look. She yanked them in and slammed the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the person asked. Saara looked finally realizing who it was she pulled into her room.

"Iruka! You gotta help me. There's a spider in my dresser!" Saara cried.

"A spider? Is that all?" said Iruka. He went to the dresser and opened the drawer.

"Holy shit! That's a huge spider!" he exclaimed.

"It's a camel spider." said Saara from on her bed.

"Is it venomous?" asked Iruka.

"No they are just really big and creepy. Please get it out of here!" Saara pleaded.

"What the hell do you want me to do with it?" asked Iruka.

"Throw it out the window!" exclaimed Saara. Iruka slowly reached in and grabbed the clothing the spider was laying on. He pulled it out of the drawer until it was laying on the floor. He quickly grabbed the small trashcan next to Saara's bed and scooped up the spider. He hurried to the window passing by Saara. Saara saw one leg come up over the top of the trashcan and screamed. Iruka threw the spider and the trashcan out the window. "Its gone now." said Iruka. Saara jumped up and flung herself into Iruka's arms crying.

"Its ok. It's gone." said Iruka soothingly.

"Thank you, Iruka. That thing scared me!" said Saara. Suddenly the door was opened and in walked Kiba followed by Sasuke.

"What the hell... Oh, excuse me!" said Kiba as he turned around and went back out the door.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke. Kiba didn't say anything and ran down the stairs. Sasuke shrugged and stuck his head into the room. Upon doing so, he saw Saara clad in only a towel, being held by Iruka. "Um..Sorry!" said Sasuke as he stormed away.

"_What the hell? Isn't she with Sai or Shino? Or both?_" thought Sasuke. He went back downstairs to the living room where Yamato, Sai and Shino were talking.

"So what did you do at the picnic?" asked Yamato.

"We had lunch and went swimming." said Shino.

"Oh? Sounds like fun." said Yamato.

"Yeah it was. It was even funnier when Saara couldn't get the tube of jelly open!" said Sai.

"What do you mean?" asked Yamato.

"She kept squeezing the damn thing while trying to open it. I told her if she kept doing that it would explode." said Sai.

"I tried to open it and when I did, it exploded all over Saara." said Shino. Yamato started laughing.

"Anything else interesting happen?" he asked.

"No, not really. We went into the water so she could clean off and we decided to play a game." said Sai.

"With fruit." added Shino.

"What game can you play with fruit in the water?" asked Yamato.

"Its a diving game. You throw cherries into the water and let them sink. Then everyone dives down while one person tries to grab one with his mouth." explained Shino.

"Once the person has it, the person with it and the one closest to him surface. The only way to pass the cherry to the other player is by putting your lips on theirs and pushing it into their mouth. Once they have it, they have to dive down to the other player and pass it to them under the water while sufacing." said Sai.

"_So that's why they were kissing!_" thought Sasuke.

"But if you played with Saara, would that mean you are bisexual, since you kissed her I mean?" asked Yamato.

"No. We are strictly gay." said Sai.

"Got that right. Just because you kiss someone else during a game doesn't mean you have feelings for them like that." said Shino.

"_So neither one is dating Saara. It must be Iruka, then!_" thought Sasuke.

Upstairs, Iruka was still holding Saara.

"Thank you Iruka." said Saara stepping away from him.

"No problem." said Iruka.

"Um...Iruka?" said Saara.

"What?" asked Iruka.

"Do you mind..umm...leaving?" Saara asked.

"Huh? Why?" asked Iruka.

"Well, for one, it wouldn't be good for Imo-san or Tettie-san to catch you in here right now." said Saara.

"What do you mean? We aren't doing anything." said Iruka.

"Iruka, I'm only wearing a towel right now and you are in my bedroom." clarified Saara. Iruka looked at Saara for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Oh Kami! I..I...umm..should get going." stammered Iruka. Saara walked up to him as he backed towards the door.

Once his back was against the door, he stuttered out, "Wha..what are you doing?" Saara leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away, Iruka grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open. Iruka stumbled into the hall turning bright red. Saara stood in the entrance to the door.

"Thanks, Iruka." she said.

"No problem?" squeaked Iruka.

"Though I have to say with it being so big, I'm surprised it fit in there." said Saara.

"Me too. It was kind of a tight fit." said Iruka.

"I'm just glad that you took it for me." said Saara. Iruka blushed very red.

"You're welcome. I..I gotta go now." he said.

"Alright. I'll find you if I need you again." said Saara. Iruka's face could have rivaled the reddest tomato. He nodded and turned to run to his room. Kakashi was standing not far from him. He had only caught the tail end of the conversation. He raised an eyebrow at Iruka. Iruka shook his head and ran down the hall to his room. Kakashi came up closer to the door and saw Saara standing in the doorway. She was clad in only a towel.

"Hi, Kakashi." Saara said as she closed the door.

"Do I even want to know?" Kakashi asked out loud.

"Know what?" asked Asuma as he came up the stairs.

"Why Iruka-sensei just came out of Saara's room blushing bright red." said Kakashi.

"Maybe he walked in on her on accident?" suggested Asuma.

"Oh no. It was no accident. Not after what I heard them saying." chuckled Kakashi. Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Saara was saying how big something was and how she was surprised it would fit. Iruka said he was surprised too since it was a tight fit." said Kakashi. Asuma's other eyebrow shot up.

"Oh, did I mention that Saara said she was glad that Iruka took something for her and she was only wearing a towel?" asked Kakashi. Asuma's mouth dropped open.

"Iruka? Our little never does anything wrong, tows the line, Iruka?" he said in disbelief.

"Yup, that would be him." laughed Kakashi.

"I mean, I knew he had it in him, but with a student?" said Asuma.

"I think we better go have a talk with our little Ruka, ne?" said Kakashi. Asuma nodded and they both headed to their room to talk to Iruka. Once they got in their room, they noticed Jiraiya and Genma were in there as well.

"Jiraiya and Genma, would you mind giving us a minute? We'd like to speak with Iruka." said Kakashi.

"Alright." said Genma. He grabbed Jiraiya by the collar and threw him out the door ahead of him.

"I'll keep him with me. Damn pervert will probably try to listen in." said Genma.

"He would, too." agreed Kakashi.

"I resent that!" yelled Jiraiya. Genma nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Alright you! Downstairs and no complaints!" yelled Genma. Kakashi and Asuma laughed.

"Iruka, we need to talk." said Kakashi.

"Go away." said Iruka.

"Come on. Don't be like that." said Asuma.

"We heard your conversation with Saara just now, Iruka. Care to explain?" asked Kakashi.

"What is there to explain? She is the one that grabbed me and dragged me into her room. She is the one that begged me to take care of it!" said Iruka flustered.

"But your a teacher! You should know better than that!" said Asuma.

"What the hell does my being a teacher have to do with anything?" exclaimed Iruka.

"Everything! Do you know what Izumo and Kotetsu would do if they found out?" asked Kakashi.

"They'll only find out if you tell them. Dammit, I didn't do anything wrong!" said Iruka. Unbeknownst to the three in the room, Sasuke had been walking to his room when he heard them talking. He paused outside their door and listened. Kakashi sighed inside the room.

"Who initiated it?" he asked.

"She did. Like I told you, she opened the door and dragged me into the room." said Iruka.

"So Saara wanted it?" asked Asuma.

"Yes!" said Iruka. Sasuke had heard enough.

"_I knew it was Iruka._" he thought as he walked away.

"Did you at least use protection?" sighed Kakashi.

"Yes! Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Iruka.

"Do you at least love her? I mean, with you and her having...um...sex and all." said Asuma.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Iruka.

"Just what he said. You having sex with Saara." said Kakashi. Iruka dropped his head into his hands and started to turn very red.

"Iruka? You okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Guys, we didn't have sex. Saara had a camel spider in her dresser drawer and asked that I get rid of it for her." said Iruka.

"A camel spider? What the hell is that?" asked Asuma.

"Very big and very creepy." said Iruka shuddering.

"What did you do with it?" asked Kakashi, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I trapped it in Saara's trash can." said Iruka.

"Then what did you do?" asked Asuma. Just then a loud roar was heard from downstairs.

"WHO THE HELL THREW A TRASHCAN OUT THE DAMN WINDOW?"

"Uh oh. That's Gaara." said Kakashi.

"I'm going to die." said Iruka. Asuma burst out laughing.

"Never a dull moment with you two is there?" he said.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are five more chapters and an epilogue to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

The next morning everyone gathered at the kazekage tower.

"Now is everyone ready to get this place decorated?" asked Baki.

"Hai." said the group. They followed Baki and Gaara into the lower meeting hall of the tower.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" exclaimed Naruto looking around.

"Hai. It's perfect for the wedding and the reception." said Kankuro.

"I agree." said Tsunade.

"Let's get everything set up! Don't forget the pre-wedding dinner is tomorrow." said Temari. Everyone got to work opening boxes, and setting up tables. Naruto and Sasuke carried in a small altar for Tsunade to stand by. Gaara used his sand to help levitate Jess and Hinata up to the ceiling to hang white, purple, yellow and blue crepe paper.

"Why are you hanging four different colors?" asked Sai.

"Yellow and purple are my colors, and blue and white are Jess' colors." explained Kankuro.

"Ah. I see." said Sai. About five hours later, the room was all set up and ready for the wedding that was to occur in two days.

"Now that that is finished, why don't we head back home and find something fun to do?" said Kankuro. Temari, Saara, and Jess brightened up.

"It's way to early to hit the club!" yelled Baki.

"AWWW!" said the girls. Everyone laughed.

"So what do you have in mind, Kankuro?" asked Kiba.

"We could all go to the oasis for a swim and a picnic." suggested Kankuro. Sasuke blanched at the mention of the oasis.

"Sasuke? You alright?" asked Sakura. Sasuke tried very hard to return his face to its normal uncaring appearance.

"Hn, I'm fine." he said. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at him but said nothing. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the others.

"So, is everyone up for it? Since its only noon, we can stay out all afternoon." said Gaara. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Alright, let's get back home then and get changed. I'll run up and get changed quickly then get the picnic lunch ready to go." said Saara.

"Do you want any help?" asked Hinata.

"Sure. I could use all the help I can get since there are so many of us." said Saara.

"Um...Gaara?" started Baki. Gaara turned to him with a glare.

"I do not want to hear any excuses from you. You are going with us, is that clear?" he asked. Baki gulped and quickly agreed. The group having finished tidying up, left to go back to Gaara's home. Everyone went upstairs to get ready to go. Hinata and Saara were the first ones to be done changing into bathing suits. They hurried downstairs to get the huge picnic lunch made and packed. Saara was wearing a purple bikini top with a pair of silver shorts. Hinata was wearing a red one-piece bathing suit with green shorts. They made up six different kinds of sandwiches and packed several kinds of soda. By the time they were done, everyone else was gathered in the kitchen.

"Uh...where is Baki?" asked Kakashi.

"Not again! Where did he run off to this time?" asked Shika.

"He's over there trying to get out the window." said Sai with his fake smile.

"Baki! Freeze!" yelled Gaara. Baki turned around and hung his head.

"I'm guessing this is a no choice thing, as well?" he asked defeated.

"We did say everyone was going, Baki." said Jess.

"I know, I know. I just didn't think everyone included me." he said.

"Everyone means everyone." said Temari. Baki shrugged and then mumbled, "I guess." Anko sidled up to him and linked her arm around his.

"Don't worry, we'll have a lot of fun." she said seductively. Baki looked at her and blushed.

"Alright, I'll go." he said. Anko smiled up at him.

"Good, can we go now?" she asked. Everyone nodded and set out for the oasis. Saara, Sai and Shino were laughing and joking about going back.

"Maybe we can play pass the cherries again." said Saara.

"Yeah, that was alot of fun." agreed Sai and Shino. Sasuke said nothing as he followed behind the group silently. Naruto dropped back to talk with him.

"Hey, what's eating you?" he asked.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"Come on teme. That is seriously not an answer." said Naruto.

"Hn, dobe." said Sasuke.

"You know you are impossible to talk to, teme!" said Naruto before walking back to Sakura.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing." said Naruto. They reached the oasis twenty minutes later.

"Last one in is a rogue ninja!" squealed Saara as she took off running. Anko began to run forward but Baki had stopped moving. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Come on Baki. Loosen up a little, will ya?" she cooed. Baki stared at her before she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the water laughing. Baki gave in and began to run behind her. Reaching the waters edge, Anko let go of his hand and dove head first into the water. Baki stopped before entering the water and waited for her to surface. After a few minutes when she did not resurface, Baki got nervous and dove in as well. When he came up for air, Anko was not that far from him.

"It's about time you came into the water. It's a good thing I can hold my breath for quite awhile, huh?" she asked, smiling. He stared at her increduously before relaxing in relief. They spent the remainder of their time at the oasis together.

"I think Baki likes her." commented Temari.

"Hmm...troublesome, but I think you may be right." said Shika.

"Right about what?" asked Shizune swimming up to them.

"About Baki liking Anko." answered Temari.

"I was just thinking Anko liked Baki. She's been watching him alot since we got here." said Shizune.

"I think maybe a little matchmaking is in order." grinned Temari.

"Oh no. Leave me out of this. If you're going to do that, talk to Jess and Saara." said Shika before swimming towards the guys.

"Chicken shit." muttered Temari. Shizune laughed.

"So what should we do about getting them together?" she asked.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure but let's find Jess and Saara. They might have some ideas." said Temari. Shizune nodded. They looked around them and spotted Saara and Jess floating near Genma and Izumo.

"I'm surprised Jess isn't with Kankuro." said Shizune.

"Well, she hasn't seen her brother in almost six months, so its understandable that she would be spending time with him." said Temari.

"Hai, that makes sense. But what about Saara? I heard she has a new love but I've yet to meet him." said Shizune smirking. Temari looked at her quizzically until she spotted Sasuke not too far away.

"Yeah, I guess she is going to meet him later tonight." said Temari catching on.

"Ah. Maybe I will get to meet him then." said Shizune.

"Maybe." said Temari.

"I think I'm going to go see what Tsunade is doing. I think she is over by Naruto." said Shizune.

"Alright. I'm going to go bug Saara and Jess then." said Temari. Sasuke watched as they swam in different directions.

"_Saara is meeting Iruka tonight? How can Kakashi and Asuma allow that?_" he thought. While he was thinking, he heard, "CANNONBALL!" Suddenly an explosion of water erupted and engulfed him. Sputtering he looked around while wiping water from his eyes. Blonde hair and blue eyes surfaced next to him.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto was laughing hard and looking up at a tree behind Sasuke.

"Come on! It's your turn!" he yelled. Sasuke turned to look just as Kankuro leapt off the tree branch.

"Shit!" he said. He swam away before Kankuro could splash him. Kankuro landed in the water and popped up next to Naruto.

"That was fun!" he said excitedly. Naruto and Kankuro high fived each other and looked back up at the tree. Sasuke looked up as well. Kiba and Shino were standing on the tree branch waiting to go.

"Jump Kiba!" yelled Kankuro. Kiba ran and jumped off the branch as far out as he could. He landed with a splash behind Genma and Izumo. As soon as he surfaced, another splash was heard. Kiba looked to where the splash was to see Shino coming up out of the water.

"Dude that was awesome!" Kiba said. Shino was laughing and pointing at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Kiba confused. He turned around just in time for Genma and Izumo to pick him up out of the water and throw him backwards. He came up sputtering.

"What the hell, dude!" he said.

"That's for splashing us." said Genma laughing. Kiba shook his head and swam over to Naruto and Kankuro.

"Naruto, think we can get Gaara up there?" he asked. Naruto and Kankuro looked at each other.

"I don't know. He hasn't even come into the water yet." said Kankuro.

"Can he even swim?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, Yashimaru taught us when we were younger." answered Kankuro.

"Well, let's go convince him to join us instead of sitting up on the damn sand." said Kiba.

"Yeah!" agreed Kankuro and Naruto. They swam towards Gaara until they reached the shore.

"Hey, Gaara. Why don't you come in and join us?" asked Naruto.

"I..uh..don't know." said Gaara.

"You don't carry your gourd anymore so there is nothing to worry about." said Kankuro.

"Yeah, dude. It's fun. You don't have to jump off the tree or anything. Unless you want to." said Kiba. Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro looked at Gaara pleadingly.

"Alright, alright. I will join you." said Gaara.

"YES!" they yelled. They dove back into the water followed by Gaara.

"Hey, Kiba? Wanna go again?" asked Naruto.

"Definitely." said Kiba. They swam over to the tree and climbed up. Gaara treaded water and just watched. Naruto and Kiba grabbed each other's hands and ran off the end of the branch.

"Woo-hoo!" they yelled as they jumped. They landed together just in front of Neji and Tenten, startling them.

"Naruto! Kiba! Watch where your landing!" yelled Neji.

"Sorry!" Naruto and Kiba said when they came up.

"That looks like fun." said Tenten.

"If you say so." said Neji.

"Can I give it a try?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, come on." said Naruto. They swam over to where Kankuro was.

"Hey where'd Gaara go?" asked Naruto looking around. Kankuro just pointed up at the tree.

"Dude, you kidding me?" said Kiba looking up. On the branch he and Naruto had just jumped from, stood Gaara.

"Gaara! You gonna jump or what?" yelled Naruto. Baki heard Naruto yell and turned to look in his direction. He followed their line of sight until he located Gaara in the tree.

"What is he doing up there?" he asked Kankuro as he swam up to him.

"What's it look like? He's gonna jump!" said Kankuro. Baki stared wide-eyed at Gaara.

"JUMP GAARA!" yelled Naruto and Kiba. This caught the attention of the others in the water. They turned towards the direction of the yell.

"Here he comes!" yelled Kankuro. The group watched as Gaara ran off the end of the branch and cannonballed into the water. When he surfaced, he had a grin on his face.

"You were right! That was fun!" he said. Everyone cheered. They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and diving off the branch. Soon it was time to pack up and head for home.

Back at Gaara's home, everyone was finishing up their dinner.

"Hey Saara?" said Shika.

"What?" asked Saara.

"What time are you heading out tonight?" Shika asked. Saara smiled at him.

"Around seven." she answered.

"He picking you up or do you have to meet him somewhere?" asked Temari.

"He's gonna pick me up." said Saara.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh, I'm umm...meeting someone later." Saara said.

"Ah. I see." said Tsunade.

"Saara, remind who you are meeting not to keep you late tonight. You have training with Kankuro and Baki in the morning." said Gaara.

"Hai, I won't stay out late." said Saara. Gaara nodded and looked down at his plate to hide his smirk. Soon the dinner was finished and the table had been cleared.

"Feel free to do whatever you want." said Gaara.

"Thank you, Gaara." said Tsunade.

"Tsunade? I'm gonna go for a walk." said Anko.

"Fine." said Tsunade. Anko smiled and ran upstairs to grab her coat. Within a few minutes she was out the door.

"I think I'm going to head out as well, Gaara. I will see you tomorrow." said Baki.

"Alright." said Gaara as he watched Baki leave. Kankuro, Gaara and Temari exchanged looks.

"Somehow I don't think Anko is going to be taking that walk alone." said Temari.

"I think you are right." said Shizune joining them. Kankuro and Gaara smirked.

"It's about time Baki got..." started Kankuro.

"Don't you finish that, Kankuro!" yelled Jess. Everyone laughed.

"I was going to say that it was about time Baki got a companion." Kankuro said.

"Sure you were dude." said Kiba. Kankuro laughed and shook his head.

"Changing the subject...Saara do you want some help getting ready?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, you can help me pick something out." said Saara. Temari, Saara, Kerri, Jess and Hinata ran upstairs.

"_She must be meeting Iruka. No wonder he left dinner early!_" thought Sasuke. He looked around to see who was still there. He noticed Naruto and Gaara were gone.

"Where did Naruto go?" he asked.

"He and Gaara went somewhere. I'm not really sure where though." said Sakura. Sasuke stood up and walked out of the dining room. He went outside and jumped onto the roof to sit.

"_If I sit here, I'm sure to see her leave with Iruka._" thought Sasuke. Twenty minutes later the front door opened and Saara walked out. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a silver moon outlined in pink on the back pockets and a pink and black hoodie with the Suna symbol on the back. She descended the steps and walked off. She didn't get far when someone walked out of the shadows. Sasuke watched as Saara walked up to the person and give him a hug. The man put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Saara giggled and put her arm around the man's waist. Sasuke couldn't make out who the man was because he was also wearing a hoodie and had his back to him. They walked off towards the village square and Sasuke followed them. He kept his chakra suppressed to keep from being noticed. He watched as the two went inside a dango shop. They didn't stay there long and were soon leaving again, sharing the dango between them. Sasuke followed them from a distance so he would not be seen. Then something finally dawned on him.

"_That can't be Iruka. He's too short! Then who the hell is it?_" thought Sasuke. Saara and the man stopped walking and sat on a bench near a park. The man still had his back turned to Sasuke. A gust of wind came up suddenly. Sasuke watched as the man's hood blew back and revealed bright yellow hair.

"I know only one person with hair that color. Could that be...Naruto?" Sasuke asked confused. The blonde man turned a little and pulled his hood back up but not before Sasuke getting a glimpse of azure eyes.

"It is! That's Naruto. He's cheating on Sakura?" Sasuke said shocked. Naruto stood up and pulled Saara to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. Sasuke began to feel angry. Why did seeing Saara with Naruto bother him more than when she was with Baki, Sai or Shino? It didn't make sense to him.

"_I'll figure it out later._" he thought. Sasuke moved from his hiding place and headed towards the training grounds to let off some steam. As he neared the training ground that was close to the oasis he could hear giggling. Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the sound to its source. He crept up on the oasis and found two people together. He could not make out who they were very well, but knew they must be lovers. He started to creep back away until he heard one of them speak.

"Oh my most youthful blossom!" he heard a man say.

"_Youthful? That's Lee! Who is he with?_" thought Sasuke.

"Say that you will marry me and I will love you forever." exclaimed Lee. Sasuke watched as the second person sat up and hugged Lee. He could just make out a flash of pink hair.

"Lee! Of course I will!" said the second person.

"_I recognize that voice! It's Sakura._" thought Sasuke. Sasuke turned and hurried away from the oasis back to Gaara's home. He was very confused about the situation. He decided he needed help to figure things out so he sought out the help of Shikamaru. He found him in his room playing shougi with Asuma.

"Shikamaru? Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked. Shikamaru never looked up from his shougi board.

"Sure. We're almost done here. Asuma is losing as usual." he stated.

"Oi! The game isn't over yet. I could still win." said Asuma. Shika laughed.

"Asuma, you have never won a game against me since you taught me how to play." he said. Sasuke smirked at Asuma's expression.

"There's always a first time for everything you know!" yelled Asuma as he took his turn.

"That may be but it won't be this game. Checkmate." laughed Shika as he won the game.

"Damn it! I lost again!" yelled Asuma shaking his head. He stood up to leave.

"I'll beat you next time." he said.

"Sure you will." said Shika. Asuma laughed and left so Sasuke and Shika could talk privately.

"Now what is it that you need to talk to me about?" asked Shika.

"Well, I uh...don't know how to say this so I'll just come right out and say it." started Sasuke. Shika raised an eyebrow at him but gestured for him to continue.

"I went for a walk a little while ago and saw Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Maybe he just wanted to be alone for a bit." said Shika.

"He wasn't alone." said Sasuke.

"He wasn't? Who was he with?" asked Shika.

"Naruto was with...Saara." answered Sasuke.

"So? They are friends. What's wrong with that?" asked Shika.

"What I saw was more than friendship." growled Sasuke. Shika raised his other eyebrow at him.

"I saw them holding each other in a not just friends kind of way." said Sasuke.

"You mean Naruto is cheating on Sakura? With Saara?" exclaimed Shika.

"Yeah, that's not even the half of it!" cried Sasuke.

"What else happened?" asked Shika trying to keep a straight face.

"I went to the training grounds after I saw them together to blow off some steam." said Sasuke.

"Ah. I take it you still have feelings for Saara." said Shika.

"Yes...no.. I mean. I don't know." Sasuke admitted quietly.

"Well, go on. Tell me what happened after you got to the training grounds." said Shika.

"I heard some giggling coming from the oasis so I went to see who was there." said Sasuke.

"Who was it?" asked Shika.

"It was Lee and he wasn't alone." Sasuke said.

"Who was he with?" asked Shika, his interest piqued.

"He was with Sakura and he asked her to marry him." Sasuke said.

"WHAT? Sakura is cheating on Naruto with Lee?" exclaimed Shika.

"I always knew she was nothing but a pink haired whore." growled Sasuke.

"What did she say?" asked Shika.

"She said yes." Sasuke stated.

"How could she do that to him? This is troublesome to say the least." said Shika.

"What do you mean how could she do that to him? He's doing the same thing to her with Saara!" said Sasuke.

"Huh? What are you talking about? There is nothing going on between Naruto and Saara. Saara is with Gaara." said Shika.

"Huh? Gaara?" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Ah shit!" said Shika.

"What are you talking about? How can she be with Gaara if she was with Iruka?" asked Sasuke.

"Iruka? I know about the others, but what's this about Iruka?" asked Shika. Sasuke looked at Shika and started to blush.

"I overheard Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei talking to him yesterday in their room." said Sasuke.

"What were they talking about?" asked Shika.

"They were talking about them having sex." Sasuke answered.

"Sex? With Iruka? But, he's a teacher!" shouted Shika.

"I know that! Apparently she initiated it and he went along with it." said Sasuke.

"I need to have a talk with her before this gets back to Gaara." said Shika. He stood up and ran from the room, leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Now what do I do? I'm still confused here!" he yelled into the empty room. The sound of his own voice bounced off the walls back at him, almost like it was mocking him. He shook his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. He decided it was getting too confusing to think about right now, so he headed for his room that he shared. Upon reaching his room he flopped onto his bed and quickly fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are four more chapters and an epilogue to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

Sasuke awoke to the sensation of being shaken. He opened his eyes to see Shino shaking him awake.

"Stop that! I'm up. What do you want?" he grumbled.

"You need to wake up. Everyone is waiting in the dining room." said Shino. Sasuke sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, I will be down after I shower." Sasuke said getting out of bed. Shino nodded and left. Sasuke quickly showered and dressed before heading to the dining room. As soon as he sat at the table Saara placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. Sasuke thanked her and she sat back down.

"Would you like something to eat, Sasuke?" asked Saara.

"Just some toast." Sasuke answered. Saara nodded and headed into the kitchen. Sasuke looked around the table at everyone until Saara came back. She sat his toast down in front of him. He thanked her before picking it up and taking a bite.

"_Hm..she remembered the way I like it. Lightly buttered with cinnamon and sugar._" he thought. He looked up to see that she was sitting next to Gaara. For some reason, this did not bother him at all.

"_That's weird. Why aren't I angry with her for being with him?_" thought Sasuke. He shrugged it off and glanced around at the others at the table. He noticed Sakura was sitting next to Naruto holding his hand on the table. Sasuke growled low and looked away. Shika raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Sakura finished her breakfast and excused herself. Lee and Gai followed soon after.

"Hey, teme. You wanna spar?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm up for a little sparring." answered Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke excused themselves and left. They headed to the training grounds where Baki was to meet Saara and Kankuro. When they reached the training grounds they could hear noise coming from behind one of the many dunes. Naruto and Sasuke went to investigate. Sasuke got there first and immediately turned around. He grabbed Naruto and tried to pull him away.

"Oi teme! Let go. I wanna see what's behind there!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke shook his head and continued to pull the blonde away. Naruto broke free and ran to the dune before Sasuke could stop him. Naruto froze at the sight before him. Sasuke caught up to him quickly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started. Naruto shook his head and backed away as the tears began to fall. There in front of him was Sakura, laying topless in Lee's arms. Naruto stepped back and tripped falling to the ground. The sound caught Sakura and Lee's attention and they whipped their heads around.

"Nar..Naruto-kun!" said Sakura pulling away from Lee. Naruto shook his head again and got to his feet.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" asked Sasuke concerned. Naruto averted his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Sasuke could see the tears that were streaming down his face. Naruto turned abruptly and ran as fast as he could away from the training grounds. He never even looked back when Sasuke yelled for him to wait. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"How could you do this to him?" he demanded.

"What's it to you? Its not any different than when you left me for Saara!" screamed Sakura.

"There is a big difference! I broke it off with you before I went out with her. You didn't even have the decency to do that first." yelled Sasuke.

"So what? It's not like I was ever going to stay with him anyway. I have other...things to persue first." said Sakura. Lee stayed silent throughout the exchange.

"You know, I always knew you were like a doorknob, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Yeah? How so?" asked Sakura.

"Because with you, everybody gets a turn." Sasuke said venomously. Sakura's mouth opened in shock and Lee jumped to defend her.

"Please do not say things like that to my beautiful sakura blossom." said Lee.

"Oh shut up." said Sasuke. He turned around to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was when he felt a stinging sensation across his face. He put his hand up to his cheek and looked increduously at Sakura. He glared murderously at her until she jumped behind Lee. Sasuke shook his head and ran off in search of the blonde, who he knew would be hurting beyond all belief. Sasuke found Naruto a little while later in Gaara's office with Gaara.

"Naruto! I've been looking all over for you." he said. Naruto looked over at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. Sasuke felt his heart constrict as he saw his best friend in pain.

"Sa..Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he suddenly flung himself into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was startled at first, unsure of what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around his blonde friend and held him as he cried. Gaara stood up and walked to Sasuke. He leaned over to whisper to him.

"I'll leave Naruto to you. I'll come back in a little while to check on him." he said. Sasuke nodded slightly and Gaara left, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"Naruto. Don't cry. Please don't cry." said Sasuke as he held him close.

"Why? Why did she do that? If she wanted to be with Lee all she had to do was say so!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know. I really don't." answered Sasuke. Naruto pulled back and looked up at Sasuke, wiping his eyes.

"Sasuke? What happened to your face?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh that? Sakura hit me. No big deal." said Sasuke.

"What? What the hell did she do that for?" demanded Naruto. Sasuke looked down at his friend trying to decide what to say. He didn't want to say anything that would further upset the blonde in his arms.

"Well, I said some...things to her and I guess it pissed her off." he answered vaguely. Naruto seemed to accept this, as he put his head back against Sasuke's chest. Saskue wasted no time in wrapping his arms around him again.

"_Why do I feel the need to comfort him? What does this mean?_" he thought. He watched the blonde trembling while fresh tears soaked his shirt.

"It'll be alright, Naruto. You'll see. I'll be here for you, you know that." said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and mumbled something against his chest. Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"What was that?" he asked. Naruto lifted his head and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"I said thank you. I couldn't do this without you." he said. Sasuke smiled down at Naruto.

"I'll always be here if you need me, dobe." he said quietly. Naruto blushed a little. He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and leaned up towards him. Sasuke stood frozen to the spot.

"_What...what is he doing?_" he thought. Before he could voice his thought, Naruto kissed him gently on the lips. Sasuke was so shocked he couldn't move or think. Naruto suddenly pulled back. Dropping his head down he bolted out of the room. Sasuke stood there in the middle of the room, touching his lips with his fingers.

"_What...just happened? He..kissed me._" he thought. Sasuke was standing in the same spot when Gaara came back.

"Sasuke? Hello? UCHIHA!" he yelled. Sasuke snapped back to reality and was surprised to see Gaara there in front of him. He had a confused look on his face.

"Sasuke? Where is Naruto?" he asked. At the mention of Naruto, Sasuke dropped his hand back to his side. He could not stop the blush that formed on his cheeks.

"Uh..he ran out." said Sasuke.

"What happened?" demanded Gaara. Sasuke averted his eyes, being unable to look Gaara in the face.

"Uchiha..." started Gaara. Sasuke quickly looked at him and Gaara could see confusion in his eyes.

"Naruto...kissed me." said Sasuke softly. Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"What does that mean, exactly?" said Sasuke, thinking aloud.

"I would think that would be obvious even for you." said Gaara. Sasuke twitched at this and glared at the young kazekage. Gaara shrugged and went to his desk. Sasuke watched Gaara for a while before approaching him. "I heard you and Saara are together now." he said. Gaara looked up from his work to stare at the Uchiha.

"Where did you hear that" asked Gaara.

"I heard rumors. It's not like it bothers me anymore, but still. The truth would have been better." said Sasuke.

"Oh? So you no longer have feelings for Saara then?" asked Gaara.

"I still have feelings for her, but I don't love her." answered Sasuke truthfully.

"Then yes, Saara and I are together. Now, what are you going to do about Naruto?" Gaara asked. Sasuke blushed before looking away.

"I don't have any idea what to do." he said.

The next day everyone was busy doing last minute preparations for the wedding that was to take place the next day. Those not in the wedding ceremony were helping to finish decorating the hall while those that were in the ceremony were getting their final fittings.

"Hey, Saara? Can...can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sasuke hesitantly. Saara looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she sighed.

"I...uh...just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you. I know I can never make it up to you for what I did, but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry." Sasuke said with tears in his eyes. Saara walked closer to him.

"I know your sorry and nothing's going to change what happened but I still want to be friends." she said. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Do you think we can be friends again? Like it used to be?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I can't forget what you did but I can forgive you for it." Saara answered with a smile.

"Really?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Hai, really." Saara answered. She stepped forward and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke stiffened at first but returned the hug.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear. Saara nodded and stepped back.

"No problem." she said. Gaara walked up behind Saara and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aww Sasuke. Aren't you going to _kiss_ and make up?" he asked with a smirk. Sasuke blushed at the stress on the word kiss. Saara looked up behind her at Gaara with eyebrow raised. Gaara shook his head.

"Ask him." he said.

"Sasuke, what are you blushing for?" Saara asked. Sasuke blushed even brighter red before glaring at Gaara.

"Sasuke? What is it?" Saara asked again.

"Yesterday I caught Sakura cheating on Naruto with Lee." Sasuke started.

"That bitch! I'm gonna kill her!" yelled Saara. Gaara tightened his hold on her so she didn't commit murder before the wedding.

"Calm down, love." he said.

"That's not all. Later when Naruto and I went to spar, they were together again. This time Naruto saw them himself." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, poor Naru-chan!" Saara said sadly.

"He took off and I followed him after yelling at Sakura. He was with Gaara in the office." said Sasuke.

"But, why would that make you blush?" Saara asked confused.

"Well, umm. After I found Naruto, he ran to me crying so I held him. I told him I would always be there for him and he...he..." said Sasuke dropping his gaze to the floor.

"He what?" asked Saara. Gaara began chuckling lightly.

"He...kissed me and then ran off." said Sasuke.

"He kissed you?" Sara said surprised.

"Shh! Not so loud. Sakura doesn't know anything about this and it seems she wants to go on like nothing happened." said Gaara.

"How's that?" asked Sasuke. Gaara pointed behind him so Sasuke turned around. Sakura had her arms wrapped around Naruto's waist while he just stood there unmoving.

"That bitch! How can she knowingly do that to him? I'm gonna so kick her ass!" said Saara.

"Naruto doesn't look like he wants her to touch him." said Gaara.

"So why is he letting her do it?" asked Sasuke.

"Because Naruto is too nice of a guy to cause a scene that would embarrass her in front of everyone." answered Saara.

"Ah. Well, I can take care of that!" stated Sasuke.

"What are you going to do?" asked Saara.

"I'm gonna go over and take Naruto away from that pink haired whore." he answered.

"Oh? So you are gonna go after him for yourself?" smirked Gaara.

"Yes. I..umm...don't know about that yet. But for now I'm bringing him over here." Sasuke blushed. He walked off towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura, but I'm going to have to steal Naruto. Let's go Naruto." said Sasuke as he grabbed his hand and walked off. Sakura stood there watching them as they went back to Saara and Gaara. She noticed Gaara had his arms wrapped around Saara in front of everyone.

"_That bitch always gets the good guys._" she thought before stalking off to find Lee.

"What did you do that for?" asked Naruto.

"You didn't look all that happy to have her touching you, so I took you away." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, we knew you wouldn't do anything to cause a scene so we did it for you." said Saara.

"You know about it too?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Sasuke told me about it, but that's only because of me bugging him about his blushing." said Saara.

"Blushing? Since when do Uchiha's blush?" asked Naruto.

"Obviously since you kissed him." said Gaara.

"Hey! You don't have to advertise that fact." yelled Sasuke.

"You...you're not mad at me are you?" asked Naruto quietly.

"No. If I was, I would have left you with that...slut." said Sasuke.

"So what are you going to do about Sakura?" asked Saara.

"I really don't know. I figured it would hurt more knowing what she did, but it really doesn't." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I thought about it last night and I don't really think I loved her at all." explained Naruto.

"Oh? So are you going to break it off with her then?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what to do." said Naruto.

"Why would you stay with her? She cheated on you with Lee, for Kami's sake!" yelled Sasuke.

"Shh! Not so loud, baka!" Gaara said.

"Naruto, if you don't love her, you really shouldn't stay with her. It'll just make you miserable." said Saara.

"I know. I'll think about it some more, okay?" asked Naruto.

"Okay." said the group.

"So Saara. Are you and Gaara an official, everyone knows now, couple?" asked Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah we are an official couple but still gonna be a while before everyone knows." said Gaara.

"You're okay with that, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I apologized to Saara for what I did and she has forgiven me." said Sasuke.

"So you're friends again I take it?" asked Naruto.

"Yup. I'm glad we can be friends again." said Saara happily.

"That's great!" yelled Naruto.

"What's great?" asked Kankuro and Jess as they walked up to the group.

"AHHH! Don't do that! " Naruto yelped turning around clutching his chest . Everyone laughed.

"Sasuke knows Gaara and I are together now." said Saara. Kankuro raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?" he said.

"We talked a bit and everything is done and forgiven." said Saara.

"That's good, Saara." said Jess.

"Is there something you needed?" asked Gaara.

"Oh, yeah. We are finished with decorating. What should we do now?" asked Kankuro. Jess and Saara looked at each other.

"Can we go to Kunai Chaos?" they asked.

"It's too early to go to the club. It's only two in the afternoon!" barked Baki from across the room.

"I have to agree with that." said Gaara. Kankuro thought for a bit before he spoke up.

"How about a party at the house?" suggested Kankuro.

"That could work." said Gaara.

"YES!" yelled Saara and Jess.

"Hey everyone! Let's head back to the house for a party!" yelled Kankuro to the group. A bunch of whoops and hollers went up around the room.

"Gaara, I need to go tend to some other matters. I will join you for the party later." said Baki.

"See that you do, Baki. Let's get the rest of the stuff put away and then head for home." said Gaara. Everyone quickly did as they were told and headed off to the sand siblings' home.

Back at the house, everyone was getting ready to have an impromptu party. Saara, Hinata, Tenten and Ino were making various foods to eat while Kankuro, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke went in search of sake and other drinks. While everyone was busy doing something, Izumo walked into the kitchen.

"Nee-chan? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, Imo-san. Can you guys take over for me?" asked Saara.

"Hai. We'll be fine." said Ino.

"Don't worry about it." said Tenten.

"Thanks." said Saara. Izumo and Saara walked upstairs to an empty guest room.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Saara once the door was closed.

"I've uh...been hearing some things about who your new boyfriend is." said Izumo.

"Oh? What about it?" asked Saara.

"Well, I've been told that you were dating Baki, Sai and Shino, which turned out to be untrue." Izumo said.

"Baki? No way! He's not much older than you." exclaimed Saara.

"What about Sai and Shino?" asked Izumo.

"Those two are so gay for each other its not funny." said Saara smiling.

"Ah. I see." said Izumo.

"Who else have you heard I was seeing?" asked Saara.

"Well, I heard Iruka was one of them." Izumo said.

"Iruka! What makes you think that?" Saara yelled.

"Um...cause we overheard Kakashi and Asuma talking to Iruka about...things." Izumo stated turning red.

"Things? What kind of things?" demanded Saara.

"Apparently Kakashi saw Iruka leaving your room blushing like mad and you were only wearing a towel." Izumo explained.

"Yeah, he was helping me. So what?" said Saara.

"Well they thought you and he, Iruka I mean, had sex cause of what you were saying to each other." Izumo said quietly.

"WHAT? We didn't have sex!" yelled Saara.

"Nee-chan, quiet down! You want everyone to hear?" said Izumo.

"Imo-san we didn't do anything!" wailed Saara.

"I know you didn't. Iruka told them about the spider in your dresser." said Izumo.

"Thank kami they know it was a misunderstanding." said Saara relieved.

"Would you care to tell me who exactly it is you are seeing?" asked Izumo.

"Well, I might as well tell you. Everyone else is going to find out at the dinner tonight." said Saara.

"What do you mean?" asked Izumo.

"Imo-san, I'm dating Gaara." said Saara.

"Gaara? That's who you're seeing?" said Izumo.

"Yes. We've been together since before the babies were born. Do you have a problem with it?" asked Saara.

"Does he treat you good?" asked Izumo.

"Yes. He loves me, nii-san." said Saara softly.

"Do you love him?" asked Izumo looking intently at Saara.

"Hai. With all of my heart." said Saara.

"Then its fine with me." said Izumo smiling. Saara smiled and hugged her brother.

"Thank you." she said. Izumo nodded.

"Well I better go tell Kotetsu so he'll stop worrying." he said.

"Yeah he does tend to worry alot huh?" said Saara.

"Yup that he does." said Izumo before walking off to find Kotetsu. Saara smiled and walked back towards the kitchen. When she passed the living room, she saw Kakashi, Asuma and Iruka sitting together on the couch. She snuck up behind them and smacked Kakashi and Asuma in the back of the head.

"Itai! What the hell was that for?" yelled Kakashi and Asuma turning around.

"Saara!" they yelped. Iruka turned around in his seat to look behind him. Saara leaned over the back of the couch.

"How the hell could you two possibly think Iruka and I had sex?" she growled. Kakashi and Asuma turned red.

"Sorry but its just the way you were talking. That's what it sounded like." said Kakashi.

"You are impossible, pervs!" said Saara. She leaned over so she could whisper in Iruka's ear.

"Iruka-sensei, don't get me wrong. If I wasn't with Gaara I would so go after you." she said before straightening up and walking away. Iruka's face turned several shades of red.

"Iruka? Are you alright? What did she say?" asked Asuma. Iruka tried to speak but he only managed to stutter so the guys gave up. Back in the kitchen, Saara was laughing causing the other girls to look at her confused. "What's so funny?" asked Tenten.

"Kakashi and Asuma are dumb twits, that's what!" laughed Saara.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Come on girl, spill already!" said Ino.

"Okay, but this goes no farther, right?" asked Saara.

"Right." they agreed.

"Remember that huge spider I was telling you about in my room?" started Saara.

"Yeah." said Ino.

"And Iruka took care of it?" Saara continued.

"Uh-huh." said Tenten.

"Kakashi and Asuma heard us talking about how big it was and how we were surprised it fit in the drawer. Well, they thought Iruka and I were talking about us having sex!" Saara laughed harder.

"What?" Hinata, Tenten and Ino yelled in unison.

"I know its so damn funny!" Saara said. Kakashi and Asuma walked into the kitchen when they heard the laughter.

"Saara, what did you do to Iruka?" asked Kakashi. Saara stopped laughing long enough to answer.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He means what did you tell him? The poor guy is just sitting on the couch in there just as red as can be! We tried talking to him but its no use." said Asuma.

"Oh that? I simply told him that if I wasn't dating Gaara I would go after him." Saara answered. Asuma's mouth dropped open in shock and Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"What? He is so totally hot!" exclaimed Saara. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Definitely downright fuckable." agreed Ino. They turned when they heard a gasp from the doorway. Iruka was standing there even redder than before.

"Asuma, we better get Iruka out of here before he explodes or something." said Kakashi.

"Right." said Asuma shaking his head. Kakashi and Asuma grabbed Iruka by the arms and led him away from the kitchen. The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are three more chapters and an epilogue to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

Soon the food was ready and the drinks were on ice. Everyone migrated out to the patio where some of the guys were setting up a radio and speakers. Other guys were setting up picnic tables. Kiba, Naruto and Kankuro were busy filling water balloons and placing them in five gallon buckets for later. Once everything was done, the radio was kicked on and everyone began to dance and drink. Sakura walked up to Naruto and asked him if he wanted to dance.

"Not right now Sakura. Can't you see that I'm busy?" he growled out. Sakura shrugged and walked away.

"Dude what was that about?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing." said Naruto. Kiba and Kankuro exchanged glances and shrugged. Once they were finished with filling the balloons they walked over to where Saara was sitting with Sasuke, Jess, and Hinata.

"What have you three been doing over there?" asked Jess.

"Oh, just filling up some afternoon entertainment." said Kankuro.

"Something tells me we should be scared." said Hinata.

"Scared of what?" asked Shika as he and Gaara joined them.

"Whatever they have planned for the afternoon entertainment." Saara said.

"Ah. I see." said Gaara sitting down next to Saara. Shika looked at him in surprise when he wrapped his arm around Saara's waist.

"Don't worry Shika. They all know I'm with Gaara now. Well, except Hinata since I kind of just told her." said Saara. Hinata just stared at her before looking at Kiba.

"How long have you known about this?" she asked.

"Since the kitchen incident." said Kiba.

"I see." said Hinata.

"It wasn't his fault he didn't tell you, Hina. We kind of asked him not to say anything." said Saara.

"Oh alright. But why wouldn't you want him to tell anyone?" asked Hinata.

"Well, because..." started Saara.

"Because of me." said Sasuke looking away. Saara leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I told you I've forgiven you now let it go." she said. Sasuke smiled at her and nodded.

"What are you all sitting around here for?" asked Sai joining them.

"Just talking, Sai. What's up?" said Jess.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party? The only ones dancing are Neji and Tenten, and Sakura and Lee." said Sai. At the mention of Sakura and Lee, Naruto

clenched his fists at his sides.

"Naruto? You okay?" asked Gaara.

"Fine." Naruto replied. Saara glanced at Gaara and smiled.

"Naruto, you want to dance with me?" she asked. Naruto whipped his head around towards Saara.

"M...me? What about Gaara?" he asked.

"It's fine with me. Besides, Sakura needs a dose of her own medicine, don't you think?" said Gaara.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hinata.

"Yesterday when I went to spar with Sasuke we found Sakura cheating on me with Lee." said Naruto.

"That bitch!" said Jess.

"That's what I said but Gaara wouldn't let me kill her." said Saara.

"I only stopped you so you wouldn't commit murder before my brother gets married. Who else would be maid of honor?" asked Gaara. Saara gasped.

"Gaara! Was that the only reason you stopped me?" she asked.

"Hehe...You know I love you." said Gaara smirking. Saara shook her head laughing and smacked Gaara on the arm.

"You are incorrigible!" Saara said. Everyone laughed.

"So, you want to go dance now?" asked Saara.

"It's a slow song though. Wouldn't you want to dance with Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, its alright. I know there is nothing between you two but friendship." said Gaara.

"Yeah, go show that pink haired hussie what she's missing, Naruto-kun." said Hinata. Everyone looked on in shock at Hinata.

"What?" she asked timidly.

"We've just never heard you talk like that." said Saara.

"Ano..sorry." said Hinata blushing.

"Come on Naruto, just go dance before the song is over." said Kankuro pushing Naruto towards Saara. Naruto held his hand out to her.

"Naruto, you have to ask her to dance loud enough for Sakura to hear you." said Shika.

"Oh, sorry. Saara, would you like to dance?" asked Naruto smirking.

"I'd love to, Naruto." Saara replied taking his hand. They walked over to where Sakura and Lee were dancing. Saara wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Just dance and ignore them." Saara whispered. Naruto nodded and began to dance. Sakura watched them dancing until the song ended. She angrily grabbed Lee's arm and stormed off to one of the lounge chairs.

"Lee, get me a drink, would you?" she asked.

"Of course my beautiful blossom!" said Lee. Naruto thanked Saara for the dance and led her back to the group. When they returned, Sai, Shino, Choji, Neji, Temari, and Kerri had joined them.

"What is it about Saara and Jess that has everyone hanging onto their every word?" mumbled Sakura angrily.

"What did you say, my youthful flower?" asked Lee upon returning with the drinks.

"Nothing, Lee. It's not important." said Sakura. Lee looked at her and shrugged.

"Here's your drink." he said as he sat next to her. Sakura thanked him and began to drink. A burst of laughter came from the group causing Sakura and Lee to look over. All of the guys had their significant other on their shoulders. Shino had Sai sitting on his shoulders since he was the lighter of the two. Everyone was laughing and pointing at Sasuke, who had Naruto on his shoulders grinning like mad.

"Hey Tsunade!" yelled Tenten. Tsunade turned around from where she was talking with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Get a camera!" yelled Tenten laughing. Tsunade laughed at the sight, especially at Naruto sitting on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Alright! Nobody move!" said Tsunade as she ran up to her room. She came down a few minutes later camera in hand.

"Everyone gather around and smile!" said Tsunade. The guys stood together with Shino and Sasuke in the middle. The girls had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders with Sai and Naruto in between them. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Tsunade snapped a couple pictures of the group before she realized Sakura and Lee were not with them.

"Where is Sakura and Lee? And why is Naruto on Sasuke's shoulders?" she asked.

"Long story, Tsunade." said Naruto.

"Ah. I see. Would it be too much trouble to have them join for at least one photo?" asked Tsunade.

"No problem, right guys?" asked Saara. Everyone agreed.

"Sakura! Lee! Come over here for a minute!" yelled Jess.

"_What do they want?_" thought Sakura as she got up. Lee stood up and followed her to the group.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Tsunade wants you and Lee to join us for a picture." said Hinata.

"Seriously?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. Now get on Lee's shoulders and join them." said Tsunade. Sakura nodded and Lee lifted her up to his shoulders with help from Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Where should we stand for this most youthful picture?" asked Lee.

"Stand by us!" yelled Saara and Jess. Sakura raised an eyebrow at them. Lee walked over and stood between Gaara and Kankuro.

"Kakashi, get over there with Kerri." said Tsunade. Kakashi walked over and grabbed Kerri by the waist. Jiraiya and Asuma came over and helped Kerri settle onto his shoulders. They moved over and stood next to Neji and Tenten.

"Okay now smile!" said Tsunade as she snapped the picture.

"Just a few more guys." said Tsunade. Saara and Jess looked at each other and winked. When the next picture was ready to be taken, they both gave Sakura bunny ears.

"Alright everyone. I think I got enough pictures for now." said Tsunade laughing. One by one the guys knelt down to let the others off their shoulders.

As soon as Sakura was down she grabbed Lee's hand and stalked off.

"Phew! Am I ever thirsty! Anyone for drinks?" asked Naruto.

"Hai!" yelled the group. Everyone congregated around the cooler. Kankuro passed out the bottles of sake and they all sat down. They continued to drink sake until the cooler was pretty much empty.

"Aww there's nothing left!" slurred Naruto.

"Hic..I...hic know!' said Sasuke.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Baki as he joined the teens.

"Ba..Baki! When...when..hic...did you get home?" asked Temari.

"Temari, this is your home, not mine." said Baki.

"Ooooh! Hehe...I forgot!" said Temari.

"Are you all drunk?" asked Baki.

"Not...not all of us." said Kankuro. Baki looked around at the group.

"You guys do realize the pre-wedding dinner is in two hours, right?" he asked.

"Shi..shit! Girls we gotta go get ready!" yelled Jess as she tried to stand up. She managed to get to her feet but fell forward into Baki's arms.

"My...hic...hero!" she giggled. Baki rolled his eyes and helped her stand upright. Saara and the other girls stood up and joined Jess on wobbly legs. They were all laughing while trying to walk.

"Come on, Naruto, Sai! We gotta get our dresses on!" Saara said giggling while she pulled Naruto and Sai to their feet.

"But they're dudes!" yelled Kiba.

"Huh? Oh yeaaaah! I knew that." said Saara. Baki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Can someone help these girls get upstairs so they don't kill themselves?" he asked exasperated.

"We can!" yelled Choji.

"No you can't! You're just as drunk as they are!" Baki yelled.

"We'll help get them upstairs and the girl's can help them get dressed." said Asuma. Baki nodded.

"I'll tend to these ones here." he said. Genma walked forward and put his arm around his sister's waist.

"Let's go, Jess. Into the house." he said.

"I wanna wait for Saara-chan!" Jess said.

"I got her." said Izumo as he started over towards Saara.

"Haha. My nii-san is going to help me!" exclaimed Saara. Once each girl had someone to help them upstairs, they began to walk into the house. Just as Saara and Jess walked in they passed Iruka. Saara grabbed his arm for him to stop. Izumo stopped and waited to see what his sister was going to say.

"Hey, Iruka-sennnnseiiiii. You wanna come up and help me in the shower?" asked Saara. Iruka blushed bright red and stared at her in shock.

"Saara! What are you thinking?" asked Izumo. Saara giggled.

"Really sorry Iruka." apologized Izumo as he pulled his sister up the stairs. Iruka couldn't say anything so he just nodded. Asuma walked up to Iruka and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just be glad she is in love with Gaara or you'd be in trouble." he said. Iruka looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah tell me about it." he said.

Genma and Izumo had their hands full trying to get their drunk sisters up the stairs. When they finally got the drunk teens up the stairs and into their rooms they dropped from relief.

"Man, I almost forgot how bad those two can be when they get together!" said Izumo.

"Yeah tell me about it! Add alcohol and its twice as bad." Genma added.

"Are they really that bad?" asked Asuma. Izumo and Genma looked at each other.

"You have no idea." they said.

"We had better get downstairs and help Baki since we left him with the boys." said Kakashi.

"You're right. Kami knows what they will do to him!" said Jiraiya.

The guys all agreed and hurried down the stairs. They stopped when they heard yelling coming from the patio. They all looked at each other before cautiously walking out onto the patio. They were surprised to see Baki was tied to one of the patio chairs while the drunk teens were running around throwing water balloons at him and laughing.

"When I get out of here you guys are so dead!" screamed Baki. That just sent the guys into fits of laughter.

"We better help him and round up those ones to get them ready to go." said Kakashi.

"How we gonna stop them?" asked Jiraiya.

"Easy. Tackle them to the ground while I get Baki loose." said Kakashi.

"Alright then. Here we go!" they yelled.

As soon as the drunken teen boys saw the adults coming at them, they yelped and began throwing water balloons at them. The adults chased the teens around the yard before finally taking them down one by one. Asuma caught Choji while Kotetsu caught Shikamaru. Genma grabbed Naruto and Izumo got Sasuke. Neji and Sai were taken down by Jiraiya and Gai. Baki and Kakashi quickly joined in and captured Kankuro and Gaara. Kiba was still running around with Iruka giving chase.

"Kiba dammit! Get back here!" yelled Iruka. The others were laughing at the antics of the two.

"Ha you can't catch me!" said Kiba.

"Oh wanna bet?" retorted Iruka.

Kiba wasn't watching where he was going and ended up tripping over the empty beer cooler. Before he could make it back to his feet, Iruka tackled him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" yelled Iruka.

"Now get upstairs and get your asses in the shower! And apologize to Baki for what you did!" said Kakashi. The teens hung their heads next to their captors.

"Sorry Baki." they said. They burst into laughter and dashed for the house. The adults looked at each other and ran into the house after them.

"What the hell is going on out here?" yelled Tsunade when she heard the commotion. She yelped and quickly closed the door to her room when she saw nine drunk teens come running up the stairs towards her. Hot on their heels were the nine adult men. They managed to corner the teens and dragged them into their rooms. An hour later all of the teens were dressed and sitting in the dining room drinking glasses of water.

"What the hell were you all thinking tying Baki up like that?" asked Kakashi.

"We apologized!" whined Kankuro.

"You should have known better, Kankuro. You're the oldest out of all of them." said Jiraiya.

"Do you always have to play the "your older you know better" card all the time?" asked Kankuro.

"It's true though. You ought to know better. But enough of that. We have to get over to the restaurant for dinner." said Baki. Everyone stood up and followed Baki. Once they made it to the restaurant the group was led to a private room complete with mini bar and dance floor.

"No more alcohol for you guys." said Asuma. The teens groaned in protest.

"You think you're groaning now? Wait till you wake up tomorrow." muttered Jiraiya.

"That's not gonna be a very pretty sight." said Kotetsu.

"Ah maybe not. But it will definitely be a mark of youthfulness." stated Gai.

"At least we don't have to worry about it. We didn't drink as much as the others." Sakura said.

"What do you mean, Sakura? I did not drink at all." said Lee.

"You know what I mean." said Sakura. Lee nodded and stayed quiet. Everyone hurried to the table and sat down. All of the drunk teens sat together causing Sakura and Lee to sit at the very end of the table. Saara and Jess at the head of the table. Saara sat on Gaara's right and Kankuro sat on his left. Jesshika sat on Kankuro's left. Naruto sat next to Saara and Sasuke sat next to Jess at their request. Everyone else sat across from their dates, leaving Sakura and Lee to face each other at the end of the table.

"_I wonder why Naruto is ignoring Sakura. Why are the others freezing her and Lee out of everything?_" thought Tsunade as she watched the teens.

"Hello, is everyone ready to order?" asked their waiter.

"Hai!" said the group. They quickly gave the waiter their orders for dinner and drinks. He left with their orders after a few minutes, promising to be back soon with the drinks. Five minutes later, two waiters came out carrying trays. They walked down the line handing out the various drinks to everyone.

"Your food will be out soon." said the waiter as he bowed and left. Soon he and a couple other waiters were back with the food. They quickly handed it out and left. The conversation was mostly about the wedding the next day.

"Hey, Kankuro. Why didn't you have a bachelor party?" asked Kiba.

"Jess and I agreed that we didn't need one." answered Kankuro simply.

"What? I thought it was tradition that whomever gets married gets a bachelor or bachelorette party?" said Naruto.

"It's not really a tradition per se, but most people do it. We just opted not to have one." Jess answered.

"Besides, I think you got into enough trouble today without having one anyway." commented Baki.

"I guess you're right. That was kind of like a bachelor party. Well, except for the fact there was no stripper, of course." agreed Kankuro.

"Could've had one if someone asked Sakura. She'd do it for free, I bet." muttered Saara under her breath. Jess gasped and covered her mouth in mock horror.

"That's not nice! Besides, who would willingly pay for that?" she asked laughing. The others at the table looked at Saara and Jess questioningly.

"Shh! You want to get us in trouble?" hissed Kankuro. Saara and Jess burst out laughing again. Genma and Izumo shook their heads and said nothing.

"What is wrong with them? Besides the obvious I mean?" asked Tsunade. Genma looked at Izumo and answered the question.

"Whenever those two get near any form of alcohol, whether it be a lot or a little, they tend to have giggle fits." he said.

"Giggle fits?" asked Baki.

"Yeah, there's nothing you can do about it until they pass out. The only thing we have to watch out for is if someone pisses them off while they are drunk." said Izumo.

"What do you mean? Do they get violent?" asked Shizune. Izumo shook his head.

"Worse. There is a reason Genma and I call them the chaos twins." he said.

"Chaos twins? I've heard Yamato call them that before." said Kakashi.

"But why do you call them that?" asked Tsunade.

"Let's just say I have been on the receiving end of them in chaos twin mode and it wasn't pretty." said Yamato. Saara and Jess heard Yamato mention them so they stopped laughing and listened intently.

"What did they do to you?" asked Tsunade.

"It wasn't just me this time. They got Kakashi and Asuma as well." answered Yamato.

"It was when they were genin and I was teaching them how to make and use different types of paper bombs and such." Yamato started. Asuma and Kakashi groaned in unison. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at them.

"I had dismissed Saara, Jess and Kerri from their morning training early because I had to meet up with Kakashi and Asuma on some matter. Later in the afternoon we went to the jounin lounge for a break. When we got inside Saara and Jess were sitting on the floor near the bathrooms waiting for us." Yamato said.

"What were they doing in the jounin lounge?" asked Baki.

"According to them, they were looking for Kerri and couldn't find her so they were waiting to see if I'd seen her around. I told them no but I would help look after we got out of the bathroom. After we finished we flushed the toilets and within a matter of seconds there were three explosions one after the other. We all came out soaking wet. Saara and Jess were laughing hysterically at us, kind of like now." Yamato said staring at the two laughing girls.

"Then what happened?" asked Temari.

"Once we realized what they did, we told them we were gonna get them for it. They took off out the door quicker than shit. We chased them for awhile but eventually we lost them somewhere. We didn't see them again until the next day at training." said Yamato.

"What did they do to the toilets to make them explode?" asked Gaara.

"Yamato here taught those two how to make and use flash bombs." replied Asuma.

"I guess you two are quite the hellions, huh?" said Baki. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other.

"What have we gotten ourselve into?" they asked. Saara and Jess laughed until they realized what the guys said.

"Hey! That's not nice!" said Saara.

"Yeah! And it's too late anyway. We are getting married tomorrow and you can't get out of it!" laughed Jess.

"I wouldn't even if I could." said Kankuro as he kissed Jess.

"Awww. That' so sweet." Kerri and Temari said. Everyone finished eating and the waiters came to take the plates away.

"Anyone for dessert?" asked the head waiter.

"No, we are good. Thank you." said Gaara. The waiter bowed and left with the others. Suddenly Kankuro jumped up and ran to the back of the room. A moment later there was music playing in the background.

"Anyone want to dance?" he asked. All of the couples got up to dance, except for Sasuke and Lee. Sakura bolted out of her seat and headed for Naruto.

"Naruto, wait up. Want to dance with me?" she asked. Naruto shrugged and thanked Kami it wasn't a slow song. Soon the song was over and a new one started.

"Excuse me but I think it's my turn to dance with him." Saara said pushing Sakura out of the way. Sakura got angry and went back to the table.

"Who does she think she is coming in and pushing me like that?" she said. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and sneered.

"Obviously she doesn't like what you did." he said. Sakura looked at him and growled.

"Who asked you? If you would've controlled that temper of yours she'd still be with you!" she said.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We've gotten past that." Sasuke said.

"Oh really?" said Sakura sarcastically.

"Yes really. She has forgiven me for it as well." stated Sasuke.

"So are you going to get back with her now?" asked Lee.

"No, we are friends, nothing more. Besides she's with Gaara now and she's happy." said Sasuke smiling.

"What? Those two both managed to get their hooks into the Sand boys?" Sakura said increduously.

"You better watch what you say about my friends, skank." said Sasuke as he stood up.

"Since when did you become friends with Jesshika and Saara?" asked Sakura.

"Since the day I saw you and Lee at the oasis together. If I remember correctly, I think that's that same day he asked you to marry him." said Sasuke. Sakura gasped.

"You heard that? Did you tell Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"No. I haven't told him yet. But it wasn't for doing you any favors. I didn't want Naruto to get hurt anymore than he already has by you two." Sasuke replied before leaving the table.

"How dare he!" Sakura said cursing. She watched as Sasuke walked up to Kankuro and asked to dance with Jess on the next song. As the next song started, it seemed everyone switched partners. Sasuke was dancing with Jess while Kankuro was dancing with Hinata. Kiba started dancing with Tenten and Neji danced with Ino. Choji and Temari danced together while Gaara danced with Saara. Naruto danced with Kerri while Sai and Shino danced with each other. Shika decided to sit this dance out as it was too fast for him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There are two more chapters and an epilogue to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter 16

"Sakura would you like to dance too?" asked Lee.

"I'd love to." Sakura said. Lee took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They began to dance and whenever a new song came on the others would switch partners. They danced like that for a while before some of them went to sit down. Somehow Naruto ended up dancing with Sakura while Lee went to get them a drink.

"See Naruto? This isn't so bad. We can go back to the way things were before." said Sakura halfway through the dance.

"Are you kidding me? Do you honestly think I would just let this go?" asked Naruto increduously.

'Why not? You love me don't you? You can just forget this whole thing ever happened." said Sakura sweetly.

"Forget it? How can I forget the fact that I caught you topless with Lee in the friggen desert?" Naruto growled.

"What difference does it make? There is enough of me to share if you want." said Sakura seductively.

"You know that is something I would never do, Sakura. If you wanted to be with Lee, all you had to do was say so." Naruto said quietly.

"And what? You'd let me go? Just like that?" accused Sakura.

"I wouldn't have much of a choice would I? I wouldn't make someone remain in a relationship if that person loved someone else." said Naruto angrily.

"Please, you really are pathetic, you know that? I'm really glad that I accepted Lee's proposal!" Sakura said. After a minute she realized what she said.

"Lee asked you...to marry him? Knowing you were with me still?" Naruto asked venomously.

"Now Naruto. Don't get angry now. Think about where you are." said Sakura backing away.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto. Here are your dri..." said Lee. As soon as Naruto heard Lee's voice he turned around and punched him right square in the face. Lee dropped to the ground holding his nose. Sakura yelled.

"Naruto, how could you? Lee, are you alright?" she asked.

"You know, Sakura. Sasuke was right. You really are like a doorknob." Naruto said. Sasuke handed Jess off to Kankuro and raced over to Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened?" he asked. Naruto looked at him with red eyes.

"Teme, I need to get out of here." he said before bolting out of the restaurant. Sasuke turned back to Sakura.

"What the hell did you say to him this time?" demanded Sasuke.

"Does it matter? He had no right to hit Lee like that!" cried Sakura.

"I think it does matter. Why don't you tell everyone the truth, Sakura. I heard everything that you said to Naruto." said Kerri.

"How...how did you hear what I said?" stammered Sakura.

"Easy, I was dancing with Kiba right behind you." Kerri replied.

"So what did I say supposedly?" snarled Sakura.

"I couldn't catch everything but I did hear you tell him that he was pathetic and you were glad that you accepted Lee's marriage proposal." said Kerri.

"Sakura, be glad that your a girl or you'd be through that wall right now!" Sasuke said dangerously before running after Naruto.

"Let us go! We don't have to worry about her being a girl or not!" yelled Jess and Saara in unison. Genma and Izumo had their hands full trying to detain them.

"Calm down you two!" yelled Genma.

"Gaara, Kankuro! Get your women out of here!" said Izumo. Gaara and Kankuro hurried over to them and grabbed their girls.

"Come on you two. Let's go outside for a bit." said Gaara.

"Kankuro let me go!" Jess said struggling in his arms.

"I am sooo gonna kick her ass!" cried Saara. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other and sighed. They grabbed the girls and turned them so they were facing them. They picked them up and flung them over their shoulders.

"Put us down!" yelled Saara and Jess as they were being carried out of the room. They were hitting Gaara and Kankuro on the back but they took no notice.

"Those two are quite feisty aren't they?" commented Baki.

"Yeah. Sakura had just better be glad that there was somebody here to remove them. I don't think I could've held Jess back much longer." stated Genma.

"Me either. I had all I could do to keep hold of Saara. If they would have gotten loose it wouldn't have been pretty!" agreed Izumo.

"Well, I think we had better call it a night and see if we can't get those two calmed down." said Baki.

"We also need to locate Sasuke and Naruto." said Kakashi. Everyone agreed. Baki went to find the waiter to pay their bill. The waiter agreed to put it on the kazekage's tab.

"Everything is taken care of. Let's head for home. It's been a long night." said Baki. They left the restaurant and headed back home. Once they got home, they could hear Jess and Saara still threatening to kick the shit out of Sakura. Kakahsi and Asuma started laughing.

"Kankuro and Gaara sure picked 'em, huh?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for them." agreed Asuma. Baki looked up at the sound of doors slamming shut.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled up the stairs. Getting no answer, Baki and the others went up to see what was going on. When they got up there they found Kankuro and Gaara sitting on the floor against their bedroom doors.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Iruka.

"Those two are crazy!" yelled Kankuro and Gaara. Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma laughed.

"We told you!" they said.

"What are they doing in there?" asked Tsunade.

"Let's just say it would be best if Sakura and Lee steered clear of them for awhile." said Gaara.

"Why's that?" asked Jiraiya.

"They gave us at least fifty different ways to tear those two apart while making it look like an accident." said Kankuro shuddering. Izumo and Genma smiled.

"That's my girl!" they said.

"Wait, you condone that?" asked Gai.

"No, but you have to admit they can be awfully scary when they want to be. I mean, they just scared the crap out of the Kazekage and the number one puppet master since Sasori." said Genma.

"How did you guys ever live with them for so long?" asked Kankuro.

"Believe me, we learned to duck real quick. And if we couldn't get out of the way, we got the hell out of the house." said Izumo. Genma nodded.

"Okay, but how do you calm them down?" asked Tsunade as a crash came from the rooms.

"With Saara, the only one that can calm her is Kotetsu." said Izumo.

"What about Jess? How can you calm her down?" asked Jiraiya.

"Unfortunately, the only ones that can do it is either Raidou or Itachi." said Genma.

"Itachi? How can he calm her down?" asked Gaara.

"We really don't know. He just can." answered Genma.

"So what do we do? Neither one is here right now." said Asuma.

"Find Sasuke. Maybe he or Naruto can do it." said Izumo. At the sound of another crash coming from the rooms, the rookie guys took off in search of Naruto and Sasuke.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! Where are you?" yelled Shikamaru. He and the others were running through the Sand village in search of their two friends. They eventually found them at the training grounds talking.

"Nartuo, Sasuke! There you are!" yelled Neji. Naruto and Sasuke quickly jumped to their feet.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"You guys need to come back to the house." said Sai.

"Huh? Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Saara and Jess are so pissed off at Sakura right now, Gaara and Kankuro had to physically remove them from the restaurant and take them home. They are tearing their rooms apart!" said Choji.

"Can't Gaara or Kankuro calm them down?" asked Sasuke.

"No. By the time we got back, they were sitting outside of their rooms against the doors." said Shika.

"Sasuke, if its that bad maybe we should go back." said Naruto.

"But why do you need us?" asked Sasuke confused.

"Apparently the only one that can calm Saara down is Kotetsu." said Sai.

"What about Jess?" asked Naruto.

"Genma says only Raidou or Itachi can do it, but neither one is here right now. They think you guys might be able to do it." replied Shika.

"We can try. Let's get going." said Naruto. They left and headed back to the house. On the way there, Shika asked what Naruto was going to do about Sakura.

"If she wants Lee so bad, she can have him. I'm done with her ass. Besides, I finally figured out I didn't love her. And I also found out something else, too." said Naruto.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Sai. Naruto looked at his friends a little uneasy.

"Naruto, whatever you have to say won't change anything." said Neji. Naruto smiled at them and nodded.

"After thinking about everything, I came to the conclusion that I'm...gay." Naruto said looking away.

"Really? That's great Naruto!" said Shino.

"You guys are okay with it?" asked Naruto.

"Why wouldn't we be? Half the people we know are!" said Shika.

"Thanks guys. " said Naruto.

"No problem, dude. Oh look we're here." said Kiba. As they entered the house they could still here crashing coming from upstairs. Everyone else cowered on the stairs not moving.

"Hey, we found them!" yelled Shika. Baki hurriedly turned around and yelled down the stairs at them.

"Get your asses up here before they destroy everything!" Sasuke and Naruto ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

"What should we do?" asked Naruto. Kotetsu quickly joined them.

"I'm going in with Saara. You two go in with Jess. Be prepared to duck when you go in." said Kotetsu. Sasuke and Naruto gulped.

"Okay, let's get this over with." said Sasuke. Kotetsu, Sasuke and Naruto hurried to the doors and slowly opened them, ducking inside. Yelling could be heard for another twenty minutes before it began to quiet down. It was half an hour before Kotetsu and Naruto emerged from the room.

"What happened in there?" asked Baki.

"Saara finally calmed down long enough to pass out. She'll be out of it until morning." said Kotetsu. Gaara and Izumo sighed in relief.

"Naruto, what is going on with Jess?" asked Kankuro.

"Sasuke is holding her right now. Apparently Itachi sings to her to calm her down. So that's what he's doing." said Naruto.

"Genma, how long before she passes out?" asked Gaara.

"Just until Sasuke finishes singing that song I'm guessing." said Genma. Within a few minutes, Sasuke came out blushing.

"She's asleep now." he said.

"Oh thank Kami!" said Genma.

"Now what do we do?" asked Kankuro.

"I think we better get to bed. It's already midnight and the wedding is in a few hours." said Gaara.

"Yeah, but is it safe to go to bed with those two in there?" asked Kankuro.

"They finally passed out so they won't even hear a bomb go off for at least six hours." said Genma.

"Alright everyone. Let's get to bed then. We have a long day ahead of us." said Tsunade. Everyone agreed and said goodnight before heading to their rooms. Soon the house fell into blissful silence.

The next morning the house erupted into chaos. Fifteen hungover teens were scrambling into their bathrooms while the adults were laughing at them.

"Why aren't you getting sick? You drank as much as they did." asked Tsunade.

"I have a very high tolerance for alcohol." Gaara said simply.

"Ah. I see. Maybe you should go check on Saara." said Tsunade. Gaara nodded and entered his room.

"Saara? Are you alright?" he asked. He could hear the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He crossed the room and opened the bathroom door.

"I'm alright...Gaara. Could you...get me some water?" asked Saara.

"Sure. Do you need anything else?" asked Gaara.

"Some crackers and aspirin would be good." said Saara.

"Crackers? What do you need those for?" asked Gaara.

"To help settle my stomach." said Saara.

"I'll be right back then." said Gaara. Saara simply nodded before vomiting again. Gaara left and headed downstairs.

"How's Saara doing?" asked Kankuro.

"She's still getting sick in there. She wants crackers for her stomach." answered Gaara.

"Crackers? I think we still have some here." said Kankuro looking through the cupboards. Finding a box he handed them to Gaara.

"Here you go. I knew we still had some." he said.

"Thanks. How is everyone else doing?" asked Gaara.

"Jess is in the shower. She has a headache but otherwise seems fine. Most of them just have headaches. Naruto has been puking for a while now though." said Kankuro.

"Oh? Who's tending to him?" asked Gaara.

"Sasuke is. Sakura got a little miffed when she tried to help him and he shut the door in her face." laughed Kankuro.

"Serves her right if you ask me. But I need to get these crackers up to her. We still need to get ready for the wedding." said Gaara.

"Yeah. The wedding is four hours away so everyone should be feeling better by then." said Kankuro.

"With any luck they will." said Gaara. He thanked Kankuro for the crackers and went back upstairs.

"Saara? I've got your crackers." he said. He peeked into the bathroom to see Saara brushing her teeth.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Saara rinsed out her mouth and washed her face before answering.

"Much better. My stomach is still queasy though and my head hurts. Although I have been feeling kind of queasy lately." said Saara.

"Must be all the stress and all those meals you keep making for everyone." said Gaara.

"Yeah that's probably it. I'll ask Tsunade for something for it later." said Saara.

"Alright. Why don't you get dressed and I will meet you downstairs? I'll ask Tsunade for something for your stomach." said Gaara.

"Okay. Thanks, love." said Saara. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You sure you don't want to join me in the shower?" she asked. Gaara blushed.

"If I do we will be even later than we are now." he said. Saara laughed.

"Well, maybe later tonight then." she said before shutting the bathroom door. Gaara shook his head and went downstairs after dressing.

"Tsunade? Can I see you for a moment?" he asked.

"Hai. What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"Saara is in the shower right now. She's not feeling well. Could you go take a look at her?" asked Gaara.

"I can, but she wouldn't be feeling all that great after drinking as much as they did." said Tsunade.

"I know, but she said she's been feeling queasy lately. I think it might be from stress." said Gaara. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. I will go right now and check her out." she said.

"Thank you, Tsunade." said Gaara.

"No problem." said Tsunade and she headed upstairs. When she reached Saara's room she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Saara asked.

"Tsunade." said Tsunade.

"Oh! Come in." said Saara. Tsunade opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. Saara was sitting on the bed drying her hair.

"Gaara said you weren't feeling well lately." she said.

"For the most part I feel fine. I've just been feeling nauseous lately. Think it might be stress?" asked Saara.

"Hmm. Could be. Let's do a quick check, shall we?" said Tsunade. A little while later, Tsunade and Saara came downstairs.

"How do you feel?" asked Gaara as soon as he saw her.

"I'm alright. I feel much better now." said Saara smiling. Jess and Kankuro walked up behind her.

"You still feel off?" asked Jess.

"Yeah. Tsunade just checked me over. Everything's fine." said Saara.

"Thank you, Tsunade." said Gaara. Tsunade smiled at him.

"Anytime." she said. Jess walked over to stand behind Saara.

"So, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get ready for the wedding. We got what? Less than three hours now?" said Saara.

"That's why we came to get you. The girls are all going over to the hall to get ready. So go get your dress and meet us back here in five minutes." said Jess.

"Alright." said Saara as she ran up the stairs. She met Temari at the top.

"Temari! Come with me!" she said as she grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Where we going?" asked Temari.

"My room." Saara said. Five minutes later Temari and Saara came back downstairs.

"What took so long?" asked Jess.

"Sorry I ran into Temari." said Saara.

"Oh okay. Ready to go then?" asked Jess.

"Yup." said Temari.

"Let's go then. I'll see you soon, honey." said Jess as she kissed Kankuro.

"Not soon enough for me, babe." said Kankuro.

"Okay, enough of that! After today you'll have a lifetime for it." laughed Temari as she dragged Jess away.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Gaara looking concerned.

"Yes. I will tell you later okay? I need to go now." said Saara giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you." said Gaara quietly.

"I love you too." said Saara.

"What? I don't get an I love you?" whined Kankuro. Saara laughed.

"Of course you do! You know I love you too." she said.

"Now I feel better!" smiled Kankuro.

"Next time you need an I love you, see your own woman." mumbled Gaara. Kankuro laughed and led Gaara towards their rooms to get ready. An hour later all the guys were dressed in their yukatas except for Gaara, who was wearing his Kazekage robes.

"Tell me again why I can't wear a simple yukata like everyone else?" grumbled Gaara.

"Well, for one you are the Kazekage. And for two, the best man's outfit is different than the groomsmen." explained Kankuro.

"So? Why could't I match with the rest of the guys? I bet Saara's outfit matches everyone elses." said Gaara.

"I can tell you right now that it doesn't. Her dress is different cause she is the maid of honor." said Kankuro.

"Oh. Well, are we all ready to go then? We need to get to the hall before everyone else shows up." said Gaara.

"Yeah. Let's just round up the others and get them moving." said Kankuro.

"Who are the groomsmen again?" asked Gaara. Kankuro sighed.

"I told you already. It's Kakashi, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Shika, and Kiba." he said.

"That's right. And it's Kerri, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Temari and Hinata, right?" asked Gaara. Kankuro nodded.

"Right. Saara is maid of honor and Genma is giving her away." he said.

"Who's doing what now?" asked Shika coming into the room.

"We were just going over who was in the wedding." sai Kankuro.

"Ah. Well, everyone is ready and waiting downstairs." said Shika.

"Alright then. Let's get going." said Gaara. They went downstairs and joined the others. Once they were all set they left for the kazekage tower where the ceremony was going to be held.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There is one more chapter and an epilogue to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

At the tower, everyone was filing into the meeting hall to wait for the wedding to start. Tsunade was standing up front directing where Kankuro and Gaara were to stand.

"Kankuro you stand here and Gaara you stand next to him here." she said. They took their places as she instructed. Kankuro was wearing a purple yukata with a yellow obi and Gaara was wearing his blue robes with a white covering over it.

"That looks good, guys." said Tsunade. Shizune came walking up to Tsunade.

"Mi'lady, the girls are ready when you are. Oh, by the way. Raidou and Itachi are here now. Jess doesn't know yet." she said. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Everyone if you could take your seats. We are about to start." announced Tsunade. Everyone quickly sat down and got their cameras ready.

"You ready for this, Kankuro?" asked Gaara.

"As I'll ever be." Kankuro replied.

"You'll be just fine. Just look into her eyes if you get nervous." said Tsunade. Kankuro nodded. Soon the music started playing and all heads turned to the doors. The doors opened to reveal Saara. She was wearing a blue kimono with a white obi to match Gaara's robes. She had little yellow flowers in her hair that was pulled up into a half ponytail with some tendrils of hair framing her face and blue strappy sandals on her feet. Gaara's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"Gaara, close your mouth." whispered Kankuro. Gaara snapped his mouth shut but kept his eyes on Saara as she walked up the aisle to stand by the altar. Next came the bridesmaids with their escorts. The bridesmaids were wearing purple kimonos with white obis. Their dresses were the same style as Saara's. Their hair was done up in the same style as well with little yellow flowers. The groomsmen were wearing yukatas to match Kankuro's. Kerri was escorted up the aisle by Kakashi. When they reached the altar, they separated and stood next to Saara and Gaara. Ino and Choji were next, followed by Tenten and Neji. They were followed by Sakura and Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru and finally Hinata and Kiba. Once everyone was in place, the wedding march began to play. Everyone stood up to wait for the bride to appear. Soon Genma came out with Jess holding onto his arm. Genma was standing to the right of his sister. He was wearing a plain black yukata with a blue obi. Jess was wearing a white kimono with extensions hanging from the sleeves. It had a purple obi and she wore white simple sandals. Her hair was done up into a bun with tendrils of hair framing her face as well. They walked up the aisle together while many people took photos. Two people in particular caught Jesshika's attention. At the front of the aisle stood Raidou and Itachi smiling. Jess wiped a tear from her eye as she smiled at them. Raidou leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look great, honey." he whispered. Itachi nodded in agreement. Genma guided Jess over to where Kankuro was waiting for them. .

"Take care of her." Genma said.

"I will." said Kankuro. Genma kissed his sister on the cheek and went to sit next to Raidou. Kankuro led Jess up to the altar to stand in front of Tsunade.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Tsunade asked.

"I do." said Genma standing up. He took her hand and placed it into Kankuro's before sitting back down.

"The vows you are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the word that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." said Tsunade.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Kankuro, and you, Jesshika, to face each other and take each other's hands." she continued. Kankuro and Jess turned to face each other while holding hands.

"Kankuro and Jesshika have prepared their vows and I will now ask them to state them out loud. Kankuro please place the ring on the third finger of Jesshika's left hand." said Tsunade. Kankuro placed the ring on as he stated his vows.

" I, Kankuro, take you, Jesshika, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and the bad and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." said Kankuro.

"Jesshika, I will ask you to place the ring on the third finger of Kankuro's left hand as you state your vows." said Tsunade. Jesshika placed the ring on his finger and began to say her vows.

"I, Jesshika, take you, Kankuro, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and the bad and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." said Jess.

"Is there anyone that has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace." said Tsunade. No one moved.

"Good. Now what has been joined here let no man tear asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kankuro, you may kiss your bride." said Tsunade smiling.

"Way ahead of you on that one." said Kankuro as he kissed Jess with as much passion as possible. When they broke apart, Tsunade took their hands and turned them to face everyone.

"I'd like to announce Mr. and Mrs. Kankuro no Subaku!" she said. Everyone stood up and cheered as the newlyweds walked down the aisle through a set of double doors to the reception hall.

At the reception hall, Kankuro and Jesshika received many hugs and congratulations. Genma kissed his sister on the cheek.

"I love you, Nee-chan. Welcome to the family, Kankuro." he said shaking his hand.

"Thanks, Genma." said Kankuro.

"I love you too, Gennie-tou-san." said Jess. Raidou came up to give her a hug.

"You look so beautiful!" he said. Jess started to cry.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you were here today." she said.

"Aww honey, don't cry. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." said Raidou. He handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears. She wiped her eyes and then handed it back to him.

"Jess!" yelled Saara as she glomped the girl. Jess began to laugh.

"I am so happy for you!" said Saara.

"Thank you! You look beautiful, Saara. All of you girls do." said Jess.

"Congratulations you two." said Itachi as he joined the group.

"Itachi-kun!" yelled Jess as she hugged him. Everyone lined up so they could congratulate the happy couple. After they were done, Tsunade made an announcement.

"All right everyone! It's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance." she said. Everyone cleared the floor and sat at the tables. Kankuro led Jess out to the middle of the floor and waited for their song to play. Soon the song When I Said I Do by Clint Black began to play. Everyone stayed quiet while they danced across the floor. Kankuro and Jesshika never took their eyes off each other as they danced. It seemed, to them, they were the only ones in the room. As the song finished, Kankuro dipped his new wife low and kissed her passionately. When they straightened up, everyone cheered again.

"Way to go Kankuro!" yelled Sasuke.

"You the man, dude!" yelled Kiba.

"Aww that is so sweet!" said Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Kerri.

"Wait for the honeymoon!" yelled Saara laughing. Kankuro and Jess blushed bright red causing everyone to laugh. Genma walked up to Kankuro and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I believe the next dance is mine." he said. Kankuro smiled and placed Jess' hand into her brothers.

"Guess this means I dance with Raidou huh?" he said laughing. Raidou walked up to them upon hearing his name.

"You sure you want to do that? You don't have to you know." said Raidou.

"Of course I have to! You're like a mom to my wife. It's tradition.!" Kankuro laughed. Raidou, Genma and Jess laughed as well.

"Since my new wife will be dancing with Genma as stand in for their father, I will be dancing with Raidou as stand in for their mother." announced Kankuro. Everyone laughed. Kankuro took Raidou's hand and led him to the dance floor. He dropped his hand and bowed low.

"May I have this dance, madam?" he asked smirking.

"Madam? Watch it bud!" said Raidou laughing. Kankuro straightened up and put his arms around Raidou's waist. Genma did the same with Jess. The dancers did not stand far from each other.

"Hey you guys! Smile!" yelled Iruka as he rushed to the dance floor and snapped a picture.

"Iruka! I want a copy of that!" yelled Jess. Iruka nodded and ran back off the floor. The song Memories by Elvis Presley began to play and the couples began to dance.

"You look beautiful, Nee-chan." said Genma.

"Thank you, Gennie." said Jess.

"I wish mom and dad could have seen you today." said Genma quietly.

"They can, Gennie. Remember that song you used to sing to me when I was little?" asked Jess. Genma nodded and Jess began to sing softly.

"_And there's holes in the floor of Heaven, and her tears are pouring down. That's how you know she's watching, wishing she could be here now. And sometimes when I'm lonely I remember she can see. There's holes in the floor of Heaven, and she's watchin' over you and me._" she sang. When she finished Genma had tears in his eyes.

"I had forgotten how much you liked that song." he said.

"Even though I wish mom and dad could have been here, I am happy that I have someone just as good with me." said Jess. The song ended and Genma handed Jess back to Kankuro.

"Thank you, Genma. Oh and thank you for the dance, madam." said Kankuro laughing. Raidou smacked him upside the head. Genma and Jess laughed at the two.

"What a crazy family we have, huh?" asked Jess.

"Oh yeah. And it just keeps getting crazier." said Raidou. The dancers cleared the floor so the best man and maid of honor could have their dance before everyone began to dance.

"Saara! Get over here. It's time for your dance!" yelled Jess. Saara nodded and grabbed Gaara's hand.

"Let's go." she said. Gaara and Saara walked to the middle of the floor just as the others had done.

"Since this is Saara and Gaara's first official dance as a couple, Kankuro and I picked out a special song for them." said Jess. Saara and Gaara blushed but got ready for the music to start. The song At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis began to play. As the couple danced many of their friends took pictures. Saara laid her head on Gaara's shoulder while they danced.  
"Saara? Can I ask you something?" Gaara asked quietly. Saara leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"What?" asked Saara smiling up at him.

"I was wondering if you would...possibly...maybe...marry me?" Gaara asked nervously. Saara eyes lit up and she began to cry.

"Of course I will!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Soon the song finished. Jess raced over to Saara to find out what was going on.

"Saara? Why are you crying? What's going on?" she asked concerned. Saara looked at Gaara who nodded.

"I don't want this getting around too much since it's your wedding and we don't want to spoil your day." said Saara.

"Oh just spit it out already!" scolded Jess.

"Gaara just asked me to marry him!" said Saara.

"What? What did you say?" Jess demanded.

"I told him yes, of course." stated Saara.

"I always knew we were going to be sisters one day!" yelled Jess as she hugged Saara.

"I can just imagine what Baki is going to say." giggled Saara.

"The poor guy! I hadn't thought of that. Can I tell Kankuro then make the announcement?" asked Jess.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Today is your special day. We don't want to ruin it." said Gaara.

"Ruin it? You just made it so much better!" exclaimed Jess. Kankuro walked up to them and wrapped his arms around his new wife's waist.

"What was made better?" he asked.

"Gaara just asked Saara to marry him and she said yes!" squealed Jess.

"That's great! Wait, does that mean we have to put up with you and her in the same house?" asked Kankuro.

"Hey!" yelled Saara and Jess in unison as they smacked Kankuro.

"Kidding! Kidding! Gaara, would you mind if we made the announcement to everyone?" asked Kankuro.

"If you wish." agreed Gaara. Jess and Kankuro grabbed Gaara and Saara and led them to the wedding party's table.

"Attention everyone! We have an announcement to make!" yelled Kankuro. Everyone stopped dancing and talking to listen.

"We have just been informed that Lord Kazekage Gaara has just asked Saara Kamizuki to marry him. And she said yes!" said Jess. Gaara and Saara blushed as everyone cheered and clapped.

"I can't believe it! Not only did Jess marry one of the Sand boys, Saara is going to marry one too! That is so not fair!" whined Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" asked Lee.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm going to go dance with Naruto, okay?" said Sakura. Lee simply nodded.

"Naruto, dance with me." said Sakura. Naruto agreed not wanting to cause a scene. On the way to the dance floor, Naruto grabbed Shikamaru. He leaned into his ear and whispered.

"You sure you want to play that song?" asked Shika.

"Yes. Maybe she'll get the hint." said Naruto before following Sakura. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I just asked Shika to play a special song for our dance." Naruto said sweetly.

"Oh that's so romantic, Naruto-kun." Sakura said. Naruto nodded but didn't say anything. Soon the song Without You by Hinder began to play. Halfway through the song, Sakura realized what Naruto did.

"You..you jerk! How could you do this to me?" she cried.

"I'm sorry Sakura but we are through. I don't love you anymore." said Naruto before dropping his arms from her waist and walking away. He crossed the dance floor to where Sasuke was talking to Itachi, and the other rookies. He tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"Naruto? What is..mmmph!" Sasuke started. Naruto grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him square on the lips. After the initial shock wore off, Sasuke began to respond. When the need for air became to great, they broke apart. The rookies and everyone else remained silent for a moment. Then out of nowhere came a bunch of cat calls and whistles and a whole lot of clapping. Sakura stood in the middle of the floor stunned.

"I guess all you have now is your precious Lee, huh, Skankura?" sneered Saara and Jess. Sakura's lips quivered before she burst into tears and ran out of the hall. When she was gone, Jess and Saara high fived each other.

"Best wedding ever!" cried Saara.

"You got that right! Now I can't wait for yours." said Jess. They fell to the ground in fits of laughter until Kankuro and Gaara walked over. They reached down and picked them up bridal style.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Saara and Jess asked in unison. Their shouts quickly drew the attention of the others.

"Hold it right there guys! I want to get a picture of this." said Iruka. Kankuro and Gaara moved to stand next to each other. Saara and Jess giggled and leaned their heads together. Iruka snapped the picture.

"Alright. Time for a family pic. Genma, Raidou, Izumo, Kotetsu, Temari and Shika get in there." he commanded. Genma and Raidou stood on either side of Kankuro while Izumo and Kotetsu stood next to Gaara and Saara. For the hell of it, Shika bent down and picked Temari up like the others were doing. Iruka quicky snapped another picture. Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo soon moved out of the way. The other rookies surrounded the happy couples. They all picked their dates up the same way as everyone else. The group burst out laughing when Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and held him.

"Say cheese!" said Iruka.

"Ok on three. One..two...three!" .

"Cheese!" yelled the group as Iruka took the picture. All of the adults requested a copy of it. The reception lasted long into the night. Soon everyone grew tired and went back home.

The next day everyone was just hanging around trying to recuperate from the drinking and dancing. Iruka and Kakashi went in search of a photo shop to develop the wedding photos. Temari and Jess were sitting at the table when Saara came downstairs.

"Coffee and no one gets hurt." she muttered. Temari and Jess started laughing.

"We don't have any. Will tea do?" asked Temari.

"That's fine. Say, do you know where Gaara is? He was already gone when I got up." asked Saara.

"He went out for training with Kankuro, Shika and Baki. Why?" asked Jess.

"I just have something I need to tell Gaara, that's all." said Saara smirking.

"Is it about what you told me yesterday?" asked Temari. Saara nodded.

"Oi! Don't keep me in the dark here! What's going on?" asked Jess. Saara leaned over and whispered into her ear. Jess' eyes grew really big.

"Oh My Kami!" she said.

"Shh! I don't want anyone else to know until I talk to Gaara." said Saara. Jess and Temari looked at each other and smiled.

"How about a to-go cup? We'll go with you to the training grounds." said Jess.

"Sounds like fun." answered Saara smirking mischieviously. The girls left the house and headed for the training grounds. When they got there, Shika was sitting on a dune next to Baki.

"As lazy as ever!" remarked Temari. Jess and Saara laughed. The guys turned to look at them.

"Hi girls! What are you doing out here?" asked Shika.

"Saara needed to talk to Gaara." said Temari.

"Can you talk while we spar?" asked Kankuro.

"Sure." said Saara. Temari and Jess went to sit next to Shika and Baki.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" asked Gaara as he ducked a punch from Kankuro. He stepped back just as Kankuro raised his leg to kick him.

"I just wanted to tell you something." said Saara.

"What is it?" asked Gaara.

"Gaara, I'm pregnant!" said Saara. Gaara and Kankuro looked shocked. Gaara dropped his arms to his sides completely forgetting Kankuro. He was aiming a kick at Gaara before Saara told them the news. He couldn't stop and the kick landed against Gaara's head, knocking him down.

"Gaara! Are you alright?" cried Saara as she ran to him. Kankuro helped him sit up. Gaara just stared at Saara in confusion.

"Did you just say you were...pregnant?" he asked. Saara nodded.

"As in I'm going to be a father?" Gaara asked.

"Uh-huh in about seven and a half months." said Saara.

"Oh okay. That's what I thought you said." said Gaara before he fell back and passed out. Kankuro and Shika looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well Temari, looks like you won the bet. Here's your five bucks." said Shika.

"Bet? What bet?" asked Baki.

"When Jess had the babies, Kankuro and Saara were talking about which one would be the next to have a kid. Kankuro and Temari said it would be Gaara and I bet it would be Neji and Tenten. So I lost." explained Shika.

"I bet it would be Temari and Shika." said Saara laughing.

"You weren't far off though." said Temari smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Baki.

"I'm pregnant too." said Temari.

"WHAT?" shrieked Shika.

"You're gonna be a father too." Saara said. Shika fell backwards off the dune he was sitting on. Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Do you know what this means Baki?" asked Kankuro.

"What?" Baki answered.

"It means you get to train the next generation of Sand siblings." Kankuro said. When the realization set in, Baki groaned and passed out.

"I think it was a little too much for him to handle." remarked Jess.

"If he can't handle it now, what is he going to do when they actually get here?" asked Saara.

"No idea." said Temari. The group started laughing and went to wake Baki up. When he was coherent enough to walk, they went back to the house to tell the others the news.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. There is still an epilogue to come. Let me know what you think! Please leave me some reviews even if you don't like the story. I'd appreciate it!**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara, and Yourangelofchaos is the owner of Kerii.**

**Epilogue**

A year later, everyone was gathered at the Kazekage's home to celebrate the couple's first anniversary.

"Hard to believe you've been married a year already, Nee-chan." said Genma.

"I know. And just look how big Kuro and Kerara have gotten." said Jess.

"Yeah. I still can't believe they are walking already." said Raidou.

"Pretty soon Hikaru and Shikazuo will be walking around too." said Kankuro.

"That's kind of pushing it, Kankuro. They're only five months old." said Saara.

"Who are we talking about?" asked Gaara coming up behind Saara.

"Hikaru and Shikazuo." answered Jess. Gaara looked at Saara and smiled.

"Anyone seen Naruto around?" he asked.

"He's probably off somewhere with that husband of his." said Saara.

"I still can't believe he and Sasuke got married." said Genma.

"I still can't believe you and Rai-kaa-san haven't." said Jess. Genma blushed.

"Well, I did ask him to." he said sheepishly.

"Really? When?" asked Jess.

"A couple days ago." answered Raidou.

"So are you going to?" asked Kankuro.

"Hai." said Raidou.

"Yes!" yelled Jess and Saara. Just then Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

"Saara-chan, Jessie-chan! What are you so excited about?" asked Naruto.

"Gennie-tou-san and Rai-kaa-san are finally getting married!" exclaimed Jess.

"It's about time. Congratulations." said Sasuke. Naruto grinned at them.

"Did you hear about Sakura?" he asked.

"No, what about her?" asked Izumo.

"You know how she married Lee, right?" said Naruto.

"Yeah." said the group.

"Apparently she's pregnant and she was heard telling one of the nurses at the hospital she wasn't sure if it was Lee's or not." explained Naruto.

"No way! Even after being married she's still like that?" asked Temari.

"That's not even the best part! The other guy that might be the father is...Gai-sensei." said Sasuke.

"Are you friggen kidding me? She went from bushy brows to bushier brows-sensei? Eeeewwww!" exclaimed Jess and Saara. Just then two cries were heard coming from upstairs.

"Sounds like the little ones are up from their naps." commented Raidou.

"We'll get them." said Saara and Temari. They got up and walked upstairs. A few minutes later they came back down with Hikaru and Shikazuo.

"There's my girl!" said Izumo as he reached for Hikaru.

"Your girl? I thought she was my daughter, Nii-san." Saara said handing her over.

"You know what I mean." Izumo laughed. Just then Iruka and Kakashi walked up.

"There's the little ones! They are so cute." said Iruka. Kakashi nodded.

"Would you like to hold Shikazuo?" asked Temari.

"I'd love to." said Iruka. Temari handed her son to him.

"Hey, Kakashi, how's it feel to join the ranks of the married?" asked Kankuro. Kakashi blushed.

"It's not so bad. I could get used to it." he said. Saara smacked him upside the head.

"You've been married for three months already and you're still getting used to it?" she exclaimed.

"Give him a break, Saara. He hasn't been married as long as you or me." said Jess.

"Jess, you and Kankuro have been married a year and you've been together since we were genin! Kakashi and Kerri have been together for two years before they got engaged, and it was another year before they finally got married." said Saara.

"But, Saara, you and Gaara have only been married six months. That's not much longer than them." replied Kotetsu.

"You're right. I guess everyone gets used to it at their own pace." said Saara.

"Almost all the couples from our year are married now and are having kids." said Shika.

"Did you know that Ino and Choji are also expecting?" asked Asuma as he joined the group.

"That was fast. They just got married a month ago." said Temari.

"Okay so who's left to get married?" asked Iruka.

"Let's see. The married couples are me and Gaara, Jess and Kankuro, Shika and Temari, Neji and Tenten, Sakura and Lee, Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi and Kerri . I think the only ones left are Sai and Shino and Kiba and Hinata." said Saara.

"Don't forget some of the adults too. Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage finally got married." said Naruto.

"Hey, Jess. Itachi is going to be married in the spring." said Sasuke.

"You mean he finally manned up and asked Deidara?" said Jess.

"Yup." said Sasuke.

"What about Shizune? Didn't she go after him at one time?" asked Kankuro

"Ah, but you wouldn't believe who she's with now." said Naruto.

"Who?" asked Saara and Jess.

"She's seeing Ibiki." said Naruto.

"Oh man. That's so...I don't even know." said Temari.

"What about you, Iruka? You ever gonna get married?" Naruto asked.

"You never know." Iruka replied. Ever since he had come back from Jess and Kankuro's wedding, Iruka had been seen in the company of Kiba's sister, Hana.

"Well, I guess it's time for everyone to head in for dinner now." said Saara. Everyone nodded and went to the dining room.

"Thank you all for coming to help us celebrate our first anniversary." said Jess after everyone had been seated.

"We would like to make an announcement." said Kankuro.

"What is it Kankuro?" asked Gaara confused.

"Jess and I are expecting again!" answered Kankuro. Everyone at the table gasped then burst out in congratulations.

"Nee-chan, think it will be twins again?" asked Genma.

"No. We've already had that checked and there's only one this time." said Jess. After things settled down once more everybody began to eat and enjoy themselves. When it came time for dessert, Baki stood up and went to speak with Jess and Kankuro. He whispered so only they could hear him. After much nodding and smiling, he straightened back up and went back to his seat.

"What was that about?" asked Gaara curiously.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." said Kankuro. Jess simply smiled before standing up.

"Now that we are all finished, why don't we move out to the patio? There is music set up out there and a couple coolers with sake on ice." she said.

"Dude! It's just like last time!" shouted Kiba.

"Except this time you won't be tying me up." said Baki.

"Hehe. Yeah I forgot about that." said Kiba smirking.

"Why don't you guys clear the table while Temari, Jess, Kurenai and I go check on the little ones?" suggested Saara.

"We can do that for you. Why don't the guys just head outside?" said Ino.

"Alright. We'll be right back." said Temari. The four women left the dining room and headed for the nursery. Meanwhile downstairs Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were clearing the table.

"Can you believe Jess is pregnant again?" said Sakura.

"Isn't it great? I am so happy for them. I can't wait for Kiba and I to have one." said Hinata.

"You'd make a great mom." said Tenten.

"I agree. But at least we know you should be next." laughed Ino.

"What...what do you mean?" asked Hinata blushing.

"Simple, Temari and Saara just had a baby so they won't be having one for a while." said Tenten.

"Yeah, and Sakura, Tenten, Jess and I are pregnant now. So it has to be you next." said Ino.

"Oh. I hope so." said Hinata smiling.

"Don't worry about it so much. It'll happen sooner than you think." said Tenten winking at her.

"What will happen soon?" asked Kankuro as he walked into the kitchen with Shika, Gaara and Kiba.

"Hinata getting pregnant." said Ino. Hinata blushed bright red.

"Ino!" hissed Tenten.

"What? We're all adults here. Besides, how is Kiba gonna know if Hinata doesn't tell him?" retorted Ino.

"You want a baby, Hina?" asked Kiba. Hinata nodded. Kiba walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"If you want one, we can start trying now if you want." he said huskily. Hinata turned even brighter red and fainted.

"Kiba, did you have to do that to the poor girl?" asked Ino. Kiba laughed.

"Sorry. We just came in to tell you that was the the last of the dining room stuff." he said while trying to rouse Hinata. She came around a few minutes later.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted when Kiba suggested trying for a baby." said Gaara. Hinata's mouth dropped open in surprise. Kiba took the opportunity to give her a quick kiss.

"Kiba must you do that on our nice clean floors?" said Saara as she walked in with Jess and Temari. Kiba jumped away in a hurry.

"Dammit you startled me!" yelped Kiba. Everyone started laughing.

"Where's Kurenai?" asked Shika.

"She joined Asuma out on the patio. Why don't we get out there as well?" suggested Gaara. They left the kitchen and went out onto the patio. Most of the others had already started dancing. Kakashi, Genma, Iruka, Raidou, Izumo, and Kotetsu were sitting near the coolers drinking sake.  
"I take it its the adults turn to get drunk this time?" laughed Saara. The small group nodded. Saara reached forward into the cooler and grabbed a bottle for herself.

"Should you be drinking sis?" slurred Izumo.

"Why not? I'm allowed." said Saara.

"But what about Hikaru?" asked Iruka.

"We had a baby five months ago. We won't be having another for awhile so don't worry about it." said Gaara. Saara leaned in towards Iruka.

"And besides, we may not be able to have another right now, but we sure as hell can enjoy the practice." she said seductively.

"Saara!" yelled Kotetsu. Iruka's face turned several shades of red before he walked away from the group.

"Must you do that to him all the time?" asked Kakashi.

"Why not? It's fun and he blushes so easily." retorted Saara. Izumo shook his head.

"Leave it to you to embarrass the poor guy." he said.

"Who was the victim this time?" asked Naruto as he joined them.

"Iruka. Poor guy turned beet red and left." said Genma.

"He'd be in real trouble if you hadn't married her." said Kakashi.

"Why's that?" asked Gaara.

"Last year before it came out that you were together, Asuma and I were under the assumption that Iruka and Saara had sex. It turned out to be a misunderstanding." explained Kakashi.

"So why would that cause him trouble if we didn't get married?" asked Gaara confused.

"Because after I found out what they thought I smacked them both and told Iruka if I wasn't in love with you I'd go after him." Saara giggled.

"No wonder the poor guy is so jumpy around you." said Gaara.

"That's not even the funniest part." said Kakashi.

"Why's that?" asked Izumo.

"After she said that to Iruka we tried to get him to tell us what she said since we couldn't hear it. He wasn't able to say a thing." said Kakashi. Asuma walked over and grabbed a sake out of the cooler.

"What are we talking about?" he asked.

"What Saara did to Iruka last year when we thought they had sex." said Kakashi. Asuma started chuckling.

"I remember that. We followed Saara into the kitchen and she was telling Ino, Tenten and Hinata about it. We asked her what she did to Iruka and she told us what she said. Surprised the hell out of us." said Asuma.

"I remember now. I said that he was hot and Ino said he was downright fuckable." laughed Saara.

"Too bad you said that just as Iruka came into the kitchen!" said Kakashi.

"That poor man! Nee-chan I think you may be the death of him yet." said Izumo.

"You can tell Iruka that he's safe cause I'm not about to let her go. But her teasing? He's on his own." said Gaara smirking.

"Who's on his own?" asked Iruka when he rejoined them.

"You." said Asuma. Iruka looked confused.

"Why would I be on my own exactly?" he asked.

"Well, you're safe from me going after you since I'm happily married." said Saara. Iruka raised an eyebrow and sighed in relief.

"It just doesn't mean that you are safe from any teasing." said Kakashi. Iruka paled.

"I'm never going to catch a break with you, am I?" he asked.

"You will for six months at least. Unless you come here for a mission that is." said Saara mischieviously.

"What do you mean six months?" asked Iruka.

"Well I will be staying here in Suna for six months and the other six months we will be staying in Konoha." explained Saara.

"What about being Kazekage? Don't you have to stay here?" asked Asuma. Gaara shook his head.

"No Baki will be in charge for the six months that I am gone. Of course I will travel back and forth as well." he said.

"It's the same as me and Kankuro. We stay here six months and spend the other six in Konoha." Jess added.

"I guess it helps that you are citizens of each other's homelands as well as your own, ne?" asked Kakashi.

"Yup, it helps alot." Gaara said. Everyone looked up as music began to play. Baki had flipped the stereo on and was currently walking towards them.

"I'll be right back." Jesshika said as she went to meet him halfway. Baki leaned down to whisper in her ear and she started nodding before whispering back. Gaara quirked a brow at them before looking at Kankuro.

"What are they talking about?" he asked.

"No idea." Kankuro replied before going to join his wife.

"Think they're up to something?" asked Iruka.

"With those three you never know." said Saara. After a few moments Baki nodded and straightened up, walking away. Kankuro wrapped an arm around Jesshika's waist, pulling her close as they started to dance.

"Oooh I wanna dance to this one. Come on, Gaara!" Saara said as she dragged her husband to join them.

"What song is this?" asked Gaara.

"It's I Like the Way You Move by Outkast." Saara replied as Gaara pulled her into his arms, much like Kankuro had done. It didn't take long for other couples to join the dancing. After the song was over they waited for another one to come on. They were surprised when Baki lead Anko to the middle of the floor. Baki looked at Kankuro who nodded. Kankuro went to the stereo and put a cd in. Soon a slow song came on and everyone watched as Baki pulled Anko into his arms and began to dance. Anko looked at him curiously for a moment, until the words of the song registered in her mind. Baki continued to dance slowly with her while tears began to slip down her face. Everyone watched happily as he began to sing along with the song to her. He continued to sing and dance until the song had almost finished. Stepping back, he knelt down onto one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it and held it up to Anko.

"Will you marry me?"**(1)** he sang as the last line of the song played. Everyone waited in anticipation for her answer. She looked around the room at all of the smiling faces before looking back at Baki.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" she cried as she flung herself into Baki's arms. All around them sounds of cheering, whistling and applause rang out. Baki managed to stand back up placing the tiny silver ring onto her finger. Anko threw her arms around his neck and crushed his lips with her own. Gaara looked at his brother and sister in law.

"You knew about this the whole time." he said. It was a statement, not a question. Jesshika and Kankuro looked at Gaara with blank looks on their faces.

"No idea what you're talking about." they said with a smirk before heading over to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Gaara and Saara exchanged glances.

"Now why don't I believe that?" asked Gaara.

"You know them too well?" Saara suggested with a laugh.

"I think you're right. Come on, lets go see the happy couple." Gaara said as he led Saara over to the others. After everyone had given their congratulations Kankuro kicked the music back on so they could dance. Everyone hit the floor dancing and swaying in their loves arms. They danced and drank most of the night. When everything began to come to a close, Iruka had all of the couples gather together for a group picture.

"Iruka, you need to be in the photo too." Saara and Jesshika said in unison.

"But who will take the picture then?" Iruka asked.

"No problem." Naruto said stepping forward. He quickly performed the hand sign for his Shadow Clone jutsu. After it appeared the clone walked over to Iruka taking the camera from him.

"Now come on Iruka!" Hana yelled. Iruka hurried to her side, placing his arm around her waist. Everyone had an arm around someone else. It was the biggest family photo anyone had ever seen.

"Say we are family!" the clone said.

"We're family!" everyone cried as the picture was snapped.

**A/N: (1) Will You Marry Me? by Alabama with Jann Arden. Well folks that was the last of the fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will be posting a song list with links for anyone who wants to check out the songs that were used. Please read and Review to let me know what you think. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	20. Song List

**A/N: Now that the story has come to a close, if anyone wants to hear any of the songs I used, I compiled a list for you. I had to put a space in between the .com/ and watch so make sure you put them together to get the links right. It includes the name, who it is sung by and the youtube link for it. I tried to get the original videos but for the ones that I couldn't I simply used the best one I found. I hope you enjoy!**

Song List for Escape to the Sand

Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry

.com/ watch?v=8GZuzlmpbOs

Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

.com/ watch?v=cOqua-Cny4g&ob=av2e

All Cried Out by Allure ft. 112

.com/ watch?v=XGp85s9oi3k

It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade

.com/ watch?v=wZmvJknzLfU&feature=related

The Unforgiven by Metallica

.com/ watch?v=mYUMPKFYd6g

Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback

.com/ watch?v=gCYcpU-80u4

If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield

.com/ watch?v=r4ESs9SeZh4

No Rush by Josh Turner

.com/ watch?v=i5XpUerdhEY

Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng (also can be found under Sand Lullaby)

.com/ watch?v=b7fyAUsYAOM

U Got It Bad by Usher

.com/ watch?v=o3IWTfcks4k&ob=av2e

Teddy Bear Song by Barbara Fairchild

.com/ watch?v=KeiA2XTca9g

When I Said I Do by Clint Black

.com/ watch?v=XoZC0Lkji2A

Memories by Elvis Presley

.com/ watch?v=Mi74MF1L10E&feature=related

Holes In The Floor Of Heaven by Steve Wariner (song Jess sings as she dances with Genma in chapter 17)

.com/ watch?v=WiMB-zV253o

At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

.com/ watch?v=4wLvDXVP0O4

Without You by Hinder

.com/ watch?v=-NNg4r4qYPw&ob=av2n

I Like the Way You Move by Outkast

.com /watch?v=ZXhqts3_9mo&feature=related

Will You Marry Me by Alabama with Jann Arden

.com/ watch?v=kpbEv86QemE


End file.
